Strong With Your Life
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Amburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto dan Ryouta Vasuf adalah Kunocih Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk melacak keberadaan berapa tanaman obat bernama 'Shienqi' di perbatasan Tsunagakure. Untuk pengobatan akupuntur tulang bagi para ninja Konoha yang sebagian mengalami kelumpuhan total setelah bertarung saat perang dunia Ninja. tiga bulan lalu. Akan tetapi semua berubah...[Chp14]
1. Chapter 1 - PERINTAH MISI

Warning :( _Sebelum baca cerita ini_ ) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.

* * *

Part 1 : Perintah misi

* * *

Suara cicitan burung mengawali awal dari cerita ini berawal dari Rumah sakit Konoha dimana seseorang Kunochi Nin-Medic tengah memeriksa kondisi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang nampak terbaring diatas kasur.

"Baiklah Vasuf-kun pemeriksaan tubuhmu sudah selesai,"Ucap wanita bersurai pink dengan senyuman ramah pada lelaki dipanggil 'Vasuf' Sembari mendekap sebuah map laporan didadanya.

"Jadi apa hasil laporanya Sakura-san, tentang kondisi tubuhku ini!?,"Tanyanya dengan tatapan cemberut, alasan kecemberutan pemuda berambut kelam ini. Karna ia sangat benci rumah sakit, akan tetapi ia terpaksa melakukan hal ini Karna sebagai Kunochi khusus ia ditugaskan memeriksakan tubuhnya secara rutin, meskipun bukan hanya itu alasanya.

"Kau memiliki tubuh dan kondisi yang baik! Kadar-darah 160, pacu-jantung normal, embrio, paru-paru, hati, ginjal, semua masih dalam kondisi normal, dan lambung yang selalu terjaga dengan cukup baik,"Ucap Sakura lalu duduk disamping kasur sembari membaca deretan tulisan laporan dibuatnya dengan teliti.

"Dan jika itu sudah selesai bolehkah aku berhenti mengomsumsi obat-obatan sel pemberian nona Tsunade-sama,"desis Vasuf menatap mata hijau zambrut milik Sakura dengan mata hijau kelam, dengan tatapan penuh perhatian. "Aku tak menyukai itu! Kau tahu, Aku tak mau lagi!,"Desis Vasuf sembari mengigit bawah bibirnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Vasuf-kun kau tak perlu cemas obat-obatan yang diberikan nona Tsunade bukan obat-obatan buruk, beliau bukan seperti mereka yang hanya memanfaatkan dirimu sebagai percobaan, obat buatan Tsunade dibuat untuk menetralkan sel buruk pada tubuhmu agar kondisimu seimbang seperti manusia lainya, apa lagi aku yakin itu karna aku juga salah satu muridnya yang membantu membuat racikan ramuan bersama beliau dan Suzune-san!,"Ucap Sakura meyakini dengan pandangan mantap menatap Vasuf.

Sakura menepuk kepala Vasuf secara pelan setelah itu mengelusnya dengan lembut mungkin hal ini tak bisa menenangkan kondisi Pemuda Konochi diatas kasur seratus persen, akan tetapi tenangnya pemuda ini membuat dirinya lega. Vasuf sebenarnya adalah anak hasil dari didikan Danzo, sama seperti Sai ia juga menjadi Ninja-Khusus. Namun usai Danzo meninggal dan kelompoknya menjadi tercerai-berai beberapa mengikuti kesatuan khusus Konoha dan sebagian lainya memutuskan melanjutkan hidup dengan berbagai cara mereka, ada yang memutuskan untuk mengembara, memutuskan hidup sebagai ninja tersembunyi, masyarakan biasa, atau lain-lain. Setelah Vasuf dibebaskan pemuda itu mendapatkan rehabilitasi selama 5 bulan dibawa perlindungan Hokage lima, setelah memutuskan masuk kedalam Kesatuan Khusus Konoha. Sampai saat ini dia masih melanjutkan rehabilitasi dan pengecekan tubuh secara rutin serta dipercayakan pada Sakura menjadi Nin-Medic yang merupakan murit Hokage lima.

"Tetap saja aku benci obat,"Ucap mengembungkan pipinya tak suka, Sakura hanya tertawa lembut menghadapi tingkah pemuda yang dirawatnya beberapa bulan ini. Bagi Sakura, sudah menganggap Vasuf adik-kecilnya, meskipun terlihat mereka sebaya faktanya usia-hidup Vasuf adalah lima-Tahun, dikarnakan Vasuf dilahirkan dari Sel-Kloning bukan dari pembuahan sel-Rahim. Membuat ia sudah terbangun dengan tubuh dewasa yang sudah matang, meskipun fakta itu ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Hokage-lima dan pengikutnya demi untuk menjauhkan Vasuf dari obnum-obnum jahat. Hingga tak salah jika Sakura terkadang memperlakukan Vasuf layaknya anak-anak dan terlalu overproteck.

"Jadilah pemuda yang baik dan minum secara teratur, aku akan mencoba meminta nona Tsunade agar mengurang jumblah obatmu, bagaimana?,"Ucap Sakura mengedipkan mata dengan bijak.

"Kau berjanji!,"Tanya Vasuf mendengkus lalu membuang muka acuh, membuat Sakura mengangkat tanganya dengan lambang 'Peace' lalu menepuk pelan bahu Vasuf.

"Aku tak akan bohong!," Ucap Sakura mendengkus yakin, bersamaan hidungnya kembang kempis secara teratur. Bagi Sakura Vasuf sudah sebagai adiknya (adik-kecil/Imoto-kun) karna Sakura terlahir sebagai putri-tunggal orang tuanya tampa sudara, membuat terkadang sedikit kesepian sedari kecil.

"Wakkata,"Vasuf mengangguk datar dengan sikap Polos, lalu bangkit dari atas Kasur, bersamaan Sakura ikut bangkit juga.

 **SERK**!

Tiba-Tiba pintu geser ruang pasien Terbuka memunculkan sosok pria berjacket hijau Lumut, Kepala-Hodie yang menutup sebagian rambutnya, serta Headite yang terpasang dikepala, ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan Kera panjang tiga-senti menutup sebagian wajahnya, ia lalu berjalan kearah Sakura dan Vasuf dengan memasuki ruangan dengan hawa tenang.

"Shino-kun, tumben datang siang-siang biasanya jatwal pengecekan Serangga bukanya pagi?,"Tanya Sakura ceria.

"Ia hari ini salah satu pengecualian,"Ujar Shino dengan Formal dan tak berbasa-basi, sembari mendengkus serius. "Hari ini Beberapa Serangga dan ulat dari Kigayakure datang, aku datang untuk mengecek kondisi hewan-hewan itu,"Jelasnya membuat Sakura dan Vasuf mengangguk bersamaan, tak ada yang bisa mengabaikan kemampuan terbaik dari Klan Amburame jika masalah Serangga.

Sejak selesai perang dunia ninja, para warga disetiap desa saling bahu-membahu, serta saling melindung satu-sama lain, hal ini dibuktikan dari kinerja pembangunan setiap desa tak sedingin dulu, dan saling berbagi pengetahuan serta ilmu sumber daya, Klan Mizukage mengajari beberapa ilmu-kedokteran milik mereka, dengan cara meracik beberapa obat untuk racun dengan penangkal yang didapat dari sari dari tubuh serangga, atau ulat.

Metode ini membuat Amburame yang menjadi Klan penjinak serangga membantu mengurus Serangga hasil-hasil sari terbaik untuk dikebang-biakan, sebagai persiapan obat bagi Konoha dan itulah mengapa Shino saat ini menjadi salah satu orang yang bertugas menjadi pengurus serangga.

"Kudengar Vasuf, melakukan pemeriksaan aku datang, untuk menyapanya,"Ucapnya dengan dengkusan datar. lalu melayangan pandanganya dengan intens pada keduanya.

"Wajahmu, selalu suram seperti bisanya Shino-kun,"Ucap Vasuf dengan nada mengerutu, yang nampak dibuat-buat, membuat Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mengenggam map hasil pemeriksaan ditanganya.

Namun kondisi suasana langsung berubah saat sebuah langkah kaki, dan intrupsi suara seorang nampak Formal. Terdengar dari seseorang yang saat ini berada didepan pintu pemeriksaan Sakura. "Maaf untuk Sakura-san, Shino-san dan Vasuf-san. kalian semua mendapat panggilan dari Hokage-sama,"Ujarnya sembari membungkuk, seorang Ninja-bertopeng ( Anbu) memendatangi mereka bertiga lengkap dengan, stelan-ninja dan topeng yang merupakan jati diri pasukan khusus pelindung konoha, yang bergerak atas perintah khusus Hokage (Pemimpin).

"Wakatta! Kami akan segera kesana,"Ucap Sakura lalu mengambil dompet dalam laci kerjanya, dan memasang kantung Ninja dipinggangnya. sementara Shino bersandar pada dinding, usai ninja-anbu itu pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang sebenanya diinginkan Hokage-sama,"Vasuf menatap lesu, dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, jika ambu yang dikerahkan pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting, tapi apa.

"Entahlah! kuharap sesuatu yang baik!,"Desis Shino pemuda flat itu hanya mendengkus, penuh datar diwajahnya, ia berharap tak ada masalah yang akan terjadi.

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama!,"Desis Vasuf menatap miris, jujur saja ia bukan Seperti Sai yang dengan mudah tersenyum palsu menutupi sesuatu jika dia sedang dipikirkanya.

"Semua pasti baik-baik saja!,"Ucap Shino menghembuskan nafas, bersamaan sebuah Serangga keluar dari lubang-nadi dipergelangan tanganya, ukuranya sangat kecil bahkan melebihi kecilnya sebuah butiran jagung. ia lalu terbang kearah Vasuf dan bertengger di-pipi kanan Vasuf.

"Halo Viko,"Bisik Vasuf pada Serangga hitam dipipinya. yang nampaknya berdesis membalas apa yang dikatakan, oleh Vasuf. Viko bukan nama sebenarnya dari serangga mungil itu. Vasuf tak-sengaja menamainya saat Viko iseng keluar dari tubuh Shino beberapa kali. yap Viko adalah Serangga cakra yang hidup dalam tubuh Shino sejak ia kecil, dan entah kenapa Viko suka seenaknya keluar dari tubuh Shino untuk mendekati Vasuf mungkin ia menyukai chakranya.

"Ayo kita pergi!,"Ucap Sakura sedikit merapikan, gaya rambutnya dengan model kepangan samping, dan menatap kedua lelaki pemuda dihadapanya sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu Sakura! mari kupercepat,"Ucap Shino lalu mengangkat tanganya. bersamaan ribuan serangga langsung bermunculan mengelilingi mereka bertiga, dan lenyap dari ruangan itu tampa bekas.

Suasana tenang nampak meliputi konoha, namun terlihat ribuan serangga beterbangan menuju gedung-utama Hokage. Para ninja yang melintas sebentar dan memperhatikan serangga itu, lalu fokus kembali pada masal masing masing.

Ribuan serangga lalu memasuki jendela ruang hokage yang terbuka lebar, dimana disana terdapat ruang kerja utama pemimpin desa, dan tiga orang manusia yang menunggu mereka. "Selamat datang Sakura, Shino, Vasuf akhirnya kalian datang juga,"Ucap Seorang wanita yang nampak duduk tenang, dibangku serta meja kerjanya. Wanita berambut helaian emas kepangan, dengan hakama dengan belahan-dada yang terbuka nampak memperhatikan ribuan serangga yang sudah mengitari tempat itu.

"Kami disini Hokage sama,"Ucap Sakura sembari menatap kushu. Saat beberapa detik lalu para serangga memunculkan tubuh Mereka dengan utuh. "Apa yang bisa kami bantu,"Tanya Sakura sopan. mereka tersenyum dengan sosok pahlawan desa yang berhasil mengalahkan musuh utama di

"Ya aku ingin memberi kalian sebuah misi, Shizune berikan mapnya!?,"Ucap Hokage-lima.

"Hai Hokage-sama,"Seorang wanita berkimono formal hitam, dengan rambut pendek disamping Hokage, hanya tersenyum lalu menyerahkan sebuah map-biru pudar pada Hokage.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku ingin memberikan kalian sebuah misi tingkat A untuk mencari sebuah tanaman yang bernama 'Shengi' yang berada diujung perbatasan Sunagakure, aku sudah mengirim surat dengan Elang-ninja dan kita sudah memdapat izin dari Kazekage, jadi kuharap kalian bisa, untuk misi kali ini!,"Ucap Hokage menghelah nafas datar.

"Kalau aku tak masalah Baa-san (Nenek),"Ucap Naruto dengan nada ringan, lalu melirik Shino, Sakura dan Vasuf. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?!,"Ucap Naruto mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Aku sih tak masalah!,"Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman ringan, dan lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berisi catatan Vasuf pada Shizune.

"Aku siap untuk misi ini!,"Ucap Shino sembari mendengkus datar. lalu Vasuf hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Jika kalian semuanya, bersedia. kondisi saat ini cukup memperhatinkan banyak Shinobi yang sedang mengurus padatnya misi mulai sebulan lalu, dan selain itu sebagian ninja biasa juga ditempatkan diperbatasan , dan mengurus perbaikan desa, jadi kita tak bisa menanggulangi semuanya sekaligus,"Desah Tsunade.

"Jangan khawatir nona Tsunade-sama, kami semua bersedia,"Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Serahkan padaku!,"Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan cerianya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ketempat kalian dan mulailah berkemas,'Ucap Tsunade lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan surat izin yang sudah dicap Oleh Kazekage, dan diberikan pada Sakura, untuk jaga-jaga jika ada ninja Sunagakure, yang menanyakan kelompok konoha diperbatasan tersebut. "Penyampaian Selesai!," setelah mengatakan itu para ninja langsung menghilang secepat-kilat dari sana.

* * *

 **[SKIP]**

 **[GERBANG UTAMA KONOHA]**

"Yosh, sudah berkumpul semua,"Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran bahagia, sembari menenteng tas-pundak berwarna hijau. Bersamaan dengan semua orang yang sudah siap dengan tas dan perbekalan masing-masing.

"Tak kusangka kita harus berangkat secepat ini!,"ucap Vasuf memperbaiki letak kantung ninja yang sedikit tergeser. Dari posisinya sebagian dari mereka memang tak banyak membawa keperluan selain tas pundak, dengan beberapa wilayah-kecil, berupa botol air, Scoorl, beberapa senjata dan sesuatu benda yang kecil.

"Jangan mengerutu Vasuf-kun, pergi keperbatasan Sunagakure membutuhkan tiga-hari, jika berlari dengan kaki-ninja cuma memakan waktu dua-hari saja. Mungkin mereka akan tertidur sekitar sejam, dua-jam ditengah perjalan untuk mempersingkat waktu.

"Ayo kita berangkat!,"Ucap Naruto memulai semua aba-aba dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan gerbang Konoha.

[Empat-Jam Kemudian]

"Sepertinya lokasinya jalanya sedikit berubah!,"Naruto mengguma bingung menatap jalan dihadapanya. Dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, dengan melompati serta memijaki pohon besar.

"Yup! Karna beberapa tempat hancur terpaksa kita harus mencari jalan lain, Kondisi sekitar hutan Saetobe yang menuju Suna mengalami kerusakan cukup serius, sehingga kita harus memutar lagi!,"Ucap Shino.

"Aku jarang keluar desa! semenjak aku masuk sebagai orang konoha, dan memasuki Rehabilitasi!,"Ucap Vasuf mendengkus.

"Dan sekarang kau mulai senang karna bisa jalan-jalan semenjak bisa menjadi Tim Khusus!,"Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum santai.

"Umm...Ya!,"Jawab Vasuf lalu langkahnya berhenti Saat semua orang memutuskan istirahat didahan besar, Sakura memutuskan duduk dengan tenang, sembari meminum air dari sungai hutan yang jernih.

"Sebaiknya aku mengecek keadaan!,"Ucap Shino mendengkus lalu lenyap meninggalkan tempat Naruto, Sakura dan Vasuf.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu saja. kalau begitu aku juga,"Ucap Vasuf pada Naruto dan Sakura yang mengangguk. Sepeninggalan keduanya nampak terdiam sebelum keduanya disibukan dengan isterahat duduk didahan. tak ada yang memulai pembicaraaan sampai Sakura memulai berbicara.

"Naruto minumlah!,"Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum menyodorkan gelas botol minumanya, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang dan menerima minuman dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, "Ucap Naruto, pada Sakura. lalu meminumanya dengan tenang, pribadi naruto sekarang sudah banyak berubah, mulai dari kekuatan, cara bersikap, dewasa dan Sakura tahu temanya sudah tak semberono dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, sisi naruto masih memiliki sisi ceria dan selalu hangat serta tak bersikap angkuh, membuat Sakura sangat menghormatinya lebih dari sebelumnya. Akan tetapi Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang ia rasa tak beres dari Naruto, sebulan setelah usai perang.

"Kau tahu Naruto, kau mulai berubah,"bisik Sakura dengan tatapan senduh. "Sejak sebulan dulu setelah perang kau berubah,"Ucap Sakura.

"Apa maksutmu Sakura-chan, aku tak apa-apa, untuk apa aku berubah!?,"Ucap Naruto, membuang pandangan dari Sakura.

"Apa ini karna masalah Hinata?,"Ucap Sakura, nampak memancing pembicaraan, dan mendengar kata 'Hinata' mata Naruto menatap senduh, cangkir air yang digenggamnya.

"..."Naruto lalu bangkit, lalu meletakan cangkir disisi tempat ia duduk. "Sakura-Chan aku akan mengecek keadaan disekitar ini juga, kau tunggu saja disini ya,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum yang dipaksakan, lalu ia meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

"Naruto!,"Sepengeninggal Naruto, Sakura hanya menatap tempat Naruto tadi dengan pandangan sedih. "Apakah karna karna itu?,"Desis Sakura.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Selasa-1-Agustus-2017**

* * *

Haloo semua selamat datang dicerita ini. Yap memenuhi permintaan salah satu dari kalian saya akhirnya bangkit (muncul kayak Sadako) dan membuat cerita ini! Maaf jika typo masi bertebaran karna belum direvisi, jadi sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan.

Salam sayang

旬の雪

(Lightning Shun)


	2. Chapter 2 - KEJUTAN BUAH ARTEFAK

**Peringatan :( _Sebelum baca cerita ini_ ) Cerita Settingan adalah akhir perang dunia ninja, dan tidak ada yang menarik dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-nyata. Jadi mari tolong dibaca!**

* * *

 **Bagian 2: Kejutan dari Artefak**

* * *

"Kami kembali!," Suara Vasuf nampak terdengar lebih baik dari Naruto, Shino, bersama Naruto dan Shino, yang nampak bergerak cepat dan sempurna dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana?", Tanya Sakura tersenyum pada tiga pemuda saat mereka kembali, Kini Sakura nampak menghancurkan tas miliknya diri pundaknya, saat semuanya berkumpul.

"Tempat ini aman tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan di sini," jelas Shino sendiri lalu bergerak masuk tas buntanlnya.

"Kurasa Cuaca akan cerah jadi kurasa tak perlu mendirikan tenda, tidak akan ada hujan malam ini," jelas Vasuf sembari melihat awan-rendah. "Aku sudah memeriksa kondisi angin dengan jutsu-ku," Ucap Vasuf.

"Aku juga sudah menyamarkan beberapa bunsin di sini, untuk melacak musuh yang mendekat. Mereka akan mengirim gambar lewat kesadaranku jika ada sesuatu," Ucap Naruto sembari bergerak cepat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas hijaunya, yang rupanya Scorl dan membukanya.

ia mengarakan dua jari telunjuknya lalu mengucap kan kata ( _Kats_ ) hingga keluar secepat mungkin dari Scorlintas yang terbuat dari rotan berwarna coklat-margarin yang cukup besar ditempati banyak orang dari Scrol itu.

Para ninja biasanya mengunakanaduk Scorl-bag, untuk berpergian selain praktis dan tidak terlalu tepat untuk melakukan misi, biasanya penguna Scorl-bagai oleh Para genin atau ninja-ninja tingkat atas.

Semuanya, bekerja sama dengan sesuatu, dimana Camp kecil mereka dimulai. Mulai Naruto yang membantu Shino dalam mengatur, Sakura yang mengeluarkan bekal sementara, Vasuf yang sibuk menjaga-jaga, dan memulai lah mereka beristerahat menikmati perbekalan yang mereka bawa bersama-sama.

"Vasuf ambil Tofu( _Tahu_ ) ini kau pasti suka?,"Ucap Shino mengangkat sumpit membawa satu potong Tofu-kuah dipiringnya, menuju kepiring Vasuf.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Vasuf hanya tersenyum tulus, menangapi tingkah Shino yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Hoi Shino, masak Vasuf diberikan aku tidak?!,"Tanya Naruto yang mulai sedikit protes, Sementara Sakura hanya mengeleng geli dengan tingkah konyol Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sudah memakan ramen jumbo sebanyak 6 bungkus, apa perutmu itu terbuat dari karet?,"Ucap Shino dengan tatapan datar. sementara Naruto hanya menguma dengan bahasa aneh yang sama sekali tak dipahami oleh semua orang.

"Hentikan Naruto, makan dulu baru komentar,"Desis Sakura, memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda konyol nomor satu dikelompok mereka saat ini.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

Pagi yang cerah, untuk para ninja yang memutuskan mulai bergerak jam lima-dini hari, kondisi sekitar hutan, yang terlihat baik. embun nampak masih memenuhi kawasan sekitar yang asri. "Ada gunanya, kita memajukan waktu perjalanan kita saat ini,"Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum menghirup manisnya udara.

"Dengan begitu kita bisa mempersingkat waktu,"Balas Shino lalu memandang sekeliling. "Vasuf periksa arah angin,"Ucap Shino.

"Baiklah,"Ucap Vasuf lalu mendongkan kepalanya keatas dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan posisi tangan yang berpola segel. " _Sii Kenwoai no Jutsu_ ,"Cahaya lalu mengeluar disekelilingnya membuat, matanya mengeluarkan warna kuning keemasan.

* * *

Kesibukan nampak berlalu-lalang di Konoha Tsunade merasa resah entah pada apa akhir - akhir ini ia selalu gelisa, namun ia harus memimpin desa dan menatap semua orang dengan tatapan teguh. 3 bulan yang lalu bukan hal yang tak bisa dibaikan dalam kenanganya, banyaknya para Genin, Chunin, Sannin ninja yang gugur dalam tugas, dari berbagai wilayah entah berapa korban manusia tampa senjata yang mati dalam perang itu, bahkan entah berapa anak-anak, generasi penerus dunia yang kehilangan orang dicintainya. Tsunade merengutkan pandangan pada map-map besar berisi foto Chunin generasi ini yang akan memasuki kelas ninja, beberapa diantaranya telah kehilang sanak saudara, ayah dan ibunya.

 _Dia tak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-pun._  
 _'Inikah yang disebut pengorbanan'_  
 _'Untuk mencapai sebuah perubahan'_

Rasanya Tsunade ingin menangis dalam hatinya, namun dia kembali memandang teguh pada sosok - Sosok memerlukan dia, dunia masih berpusat serta bergerak begitu pula masa depan.

' **Jiraya** '

 _'Terkadang penulis hanya bisa membuat cerita yang kebanyakan heroik, aiconik, bahkan berkilau dan penuh dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan seluruh hambatan'_

 _'Bahkan endingnya pun selalu Mengesankan, Dramatis dan selalu sesuai dengan apa yang dunia itu mau'_

 _'Tapi bagaimana dengan dunia nyata, sanggupkah kalian mengambarkan cerita itu dengan mudah'_

 _'Atau kalian hanya memfokuskan pada mereka yang disebut seorang Hero_ '

"Nona Tsunade,"Sebuah panggilan datar namun halus terdengar sangat baik dari arah pintu. Sosok Shizune nampak masuk dengan membawa beberapa berkas dengan tinggi setinggi dadanya.

"Apa itu harus ku tandatangani?,"Tanya Tsunade menghelah nafas. Shuzune mengangguk pasrah lalu mendekati meja Hokage-lima.

"Ini daftar pembangunan, untuk rumah warga yang belum diperbaiki, dan beberapa angaran kita untuk keluarga duka ninja,"Ucap Shizune menatap sedih.

"Taro saja, aku akan segera melihat berkas itu. Aku harus mengurus segalanya,"Ucap Tsunade menghelah nafas, tak ada waktu baginya santai-santai seperti dulu. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan apa-pun segalanya.

"Nona Tsunade!,"Panggil Suzune menatap sedih Tsunade yang menghelah nafas. Membuat sang Hokage-lima memandangi assisten cantiknya yang menatap buram. "Saya ingin memberi ini, saya mendapatkanya dari keluarga Hyuga,"Desisnya.

" _Aku sudah mengetahui ini akan datang_ _,"Desis Tsunade menghela_ _h nafas dan wajahnya buram setelah menerima surat dan mengeceknya. "_ _Apa anak itu, akan menerima hal ini_ ,"Desis Tsunade membaca sebuah pesan yang datang dari kediaman Hyuga yang berisi.

Pernikahan :  
Hyuga Neji & Hyuga Hinata

' **Naruto** '

* * *

Perjalanan Naruto, Vasuf, Shino, Sakura nampak tinggal beberapa mil lagi, dengan kecepatan ninja (Kaki Chakra) mereka dengan mudah berjalan tampa hambatan, atau bandit karna mereka cukup berpengalaman dengan keterampilan yang bukan gurawan.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil disampai perbatasan Suna,"Ucap Naruto menatap sekelilingnya yang awalnya lahan rumpun dan hutanya yang mengelilingi. Sekarang dihadapan mereka terlihat padang pasir luas dengan matahari tampa penghalang diatas sana.

"Bunga itu tak akan jauh dari sini!,"Tandas Sakura lalu merongoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map bergambar sebuah tananman bunga, dan catatan mengenai bunga itu.

"Kita harus bergerak sebelum malam, dan berpencar jika ada yang menemukanya lebih dulu langsung menghubung yang lainya,"Ucap Shino datar lalu, Sakura, Vasuf dan Naruto mengangguk serta memasang radio-sambungan ditelinga masing-masing, dengan cara berbeda.

'Shino bergerak membelah tubuhnya dan terpisah-pisah menjadi kumpulan serangga berwarna hitam'  
'Naruto mengunakan 100 lebih bunsin yang nampak menyebar keseluruh daerah itu'  
'Sementara Vasuf bergerak dengan kemampuanya menganalisa cakra hidup dan sensor pada sekitarnya'  
'Sakura dengan cekatan mencari disamping Vasuf'

Dan Hasil akhirnya.

* * *

"Kita menemukanya,"Suara penuh kelegaan, kebahagiaan, terdengar dari Naruto saat menunjuk berkali-kali sebuah tanaman bunga indah yang hidup dihamparan pasir dengan teriknya matahari. Wajah penuh kelelahan dan kelegaan juga datang dari Shino, Sakura dan Vasuf setelah melihat bunga itu baik - baik.

"Inikah bunganya,"Ucap Vasuf memandang dengan tatapan kekanakan dengan penuh tanya, pada Sakura yang juga sedang melakukan test kecil untuk mengetahui apa bunga ini sesuai dengan yang mereka cari.

"Yah tak salah Lagi!,"Desis Sakura, menyeka keringatnya dengan menatap kumpulan cairan bening diatas, sebuah Scroll yang memunculkan beberapa botol berisi cairan warna-warni dan beberapa kain khusus untuk uji coba pada sebuah objeck. "Ini Shingeqi Meski belum riset 100 % tapi ini bunga yang tepat," Desis Sakura tersenyum.

"Dengan begini kita bisa segera kembali ke Konoha,"Ucap Vasuf berbinar karna misi sudah selesai.

"Ya, jika tak ada halangan kita bisa sampai sehari penuh tampa halangan,"Ucap Shino.

"Aku Setuju semakin cepat kita pulang semakin baik,"Ucap Sakura menatap mereka, ia membuka Scroll lainya, lalu menaruh beberapa tangkai bunga itu diatasnya, dengan beberapa rangkaian segel bunga itu menghilang disertai kepulan asap yang memudar.

Mengabaikan Sakura, Shino menatap sesuatu tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah benda tak terlalu besar, muat pada genggaman tangan. Berwarna silver dengan lambang aneh targeletak dipasir begitu saja, membuat ia mendekati benda itu, lalu memungunya.

"Ada apa Shino,"Desis Naruto menghelah nafas, lalu mendekati Shino yang nampak memungut beda silver yang sudah ada digengamanya, dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Lambang desa mana ini?,"Ucap Vasuf menyengit pada dasarnya ia tak pernah melihat ninja dengan lambang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu, aku juga tak pernah melihat ini,"Desis Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk cepat mempertegas perkataan Sakura bahwa ia juga tak pernah melihat lambang itu seumur hidupnya.

 **KREK!**

Tiba-Tiba sebuah keanehan terjadi, dengan langit yang memunculkan gemuruh petir cahaya dari lambang terbius kearah mata mereka dan membuat mereka menutup matanya secara bersama-sama.

* * *

Suara suara mengema dikepala mereka bereempat, ribuan suara terdengar dalam berbagai ketakutan mengema mengerikan disekelilingi mereka, apa ini.

' _Menyakitkan'_  
 _'Ketakutan'_  
 _'Isak tangisan'_

Sakura menahan sesak ditelinganya, ia menutup telinganya begitu kuat, namun suara ketakutan itu hilang.

"Hentikan,"Sakura menjerit seolah tubuhnya tertelan oleh kegelapan yang dingin, persendianya seolah melemah dan tak menopang tubuhnya.

"Berhenti,"Desis sakura dalam Hati, namun keberadaanya memudar dan tak melihat dimana teman-temanya yang seoleh raib begitu saja.

 _'Kau datang'_  
 _'Kau akan datang, hari itu akan datang'_  
 _'Aku menunggumu disini'_

 _'Mama'_

* * *

"Uhk,"Mata emerald Sakura terbuka perlahan, setelah tertelan kegelapan beberapa saat, setitik cahaya mulai memudar digantikan sebuah puing-puing rumah yang berserakan disekitarnya, terlihat mayat-mayat tak utuh disekitarnya, semua nampak mengerikan, dengan banyaknya raksasa-raksasa yang nampak memakan seseorang manusia tampa rasa bersalah.

[ **Bersambung]**  
 **[Minggu-** **15** **-october-** **2017** **]**

* * *

Catatan Penulis:  
Hai saya Lightning Shun lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kebar kalian sejujurnya sudah lama aku ingin lanjutin cerita ini. Cuman situasi ' _penulis_ ' inspirasi mengendur jadi saya butuh penyegaran ... he ... he ... he.  
Nah ... Yah Terimakasi atas, untuk alur cerita kedepanya mungkin mengambil cerita asli, dan pasangannya sudah ditentukan ^ - ^ tapi rahasia liat saja nanti.

Sampai jumpa.  
Salam sayang.  
Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou.


	3. Chapter 3 - KEBINGUNGAN

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.**

 ** _Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum_**

* * *

 **Bagian 3: Kejutan dari Artifak misterius**

* * *

' _Kau datang'_  
 _'Kau akan datang, hari itu akan datang'_  
 _'Aku menunggumu disini'_  
 _'Mama'_

' _Siapa_?'

' _Aku percaya, Sangat percaya mama akan datang membuka takdirku, Kelak mama disini dan selamanya disini'_

' _Dimana'_

' _Mama akan mengetahui itu, tapi aku tahu mama yang kuat'_

 _'Siapa kau sebenarnya'_

 _'I love you, Aku sangat mencintaimu mama._

' _Tunggu jangan pergi'_

' _Sampai hari itu datang aku akan menunggumu, mama, aku janji._

' _MATTE!'._

* * *

■[Uzumaki Naruto /Here]■

Naruto terbangun disebuah puing-puing bangunan yang tak dikenal, dengan jejeran puing-puing lainya yang berserakan tampa bentuk, suara geraman tingkat tinggi seolah dapat menulikan gendang teliga dalam sekejab.

"Kurama kau bisa mendengarku,"

 _'Ya, tentu saja Ghaki!'_

"Dimana kita?,"Desis Naruto pada teman setubuhnya, mahluk altar yang merupakan monster rubah berekor sembilan mendiami tubuhnya sedari bayi. Dulu Mereka begitu bertolak belakang dengan sisinya namun saat ini kami berdua adalah satu-kesatuan, yang menjadikan mereka patner hidup yang sehati.

 _'Aku tak tahu, namun jika kurasakan ini bukan seperti alam milik kita, banyak element yang berbeda disini'_

"Benarkah..."Ucap Naruto mendengkus perlahan ia melompat naik kesalah satu atap rumah yang terlihat utuh. Pemandangan sekitar begitu mengerikan, terlihat lebih parah dari yang Naruto lihat seumurnya hidup didunia ninja.

"Apakah itu ' _Monster pemanggil'_ ,"Desisnya dengan menatap berstruktur sedikit aneh pada organ monster ada pula berupa struktur badan manusia, dengan ukuran tidak normal, wajah mereka beraneka ragam, dan posisi tulang pada tubuh mereka sangat berbeda. Tidak memiliki organ kelamin atau jenis yang jelas.

' _Jelas bukan?!,'_ Jelas Kurama nampak terdengar mengeram dari dalam batin Naruto. ' _Menciumnya bau mereka saja membuatku jengkel seperti menghirup aroma busuk yang menyengit hidungku,_ ' Jelas Kurama dengan badmood membuat Naruto menyengit polos, melihat banyaknya jeritan ketakutan memenuhi segala tempat membuat jiwa menolongnya terpanggil keluar.

"Kita bantu salah seseorang dulu, dan mencari tahu, pinjangkan cakramu Kurama,"Ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang memacuh adrenalinya tanganya membentuk (+) disela jarinya.

 _◇[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]◇_

 _'Mengamuklah secara perlahan Ghaki, buat moodku terhibur'_ Ucap Kurama secara spontan bersamaan sosok Chakra merah terpendar indah keluar dari sudut tubuhnya. Pada sosok Monster pendek, berkaki kecil, berambut coklat acak-acakan dan memiliki perut buncit, yang hendak akan memakan seseorang wanita yang nampak menjerit ketakutan.

Naruto membela tubuhnya menjadi dua, ia dan Kloningnya membuat pusat cahaya biru indah dari kedua telapak tanganya, namun Naruto melepaskn tanganya dari cahaya itu. Membiarkan Kloningnya memegang cahaya itu secara sempurna, hingga membentuk sebuah Shuriken-cahaya, sementara tubuh asli Naruto terjun menendang mata monster itu, ia dengan cepat menyergap gadis yang hendak dimakan monster itu, dalam pelukanya. Bersamaan kloning Naruto melempar Shuriken cahaya itu langsung kekepala monster.

 _◇[Rasehnggan No Shurikenn!]◇_

Teriakan Kloning Naruto, lalu membuat Naruto lalu mengendong wanita itu, dengan cepat menjauh. Cahaya itu terlempar dengan cepat langsung membelah tubuh simonster itu dengan terbelah dua. Wanita itu meringkuk ketakutan saat tubuh Naruto dan tubuhnya tersembur cairan kental yang banyak dari Monster itu. "Tenanglah sudah aman,"Ucap Naruto memberikan senyum penenangnya pada wanita itu, lalu mata hitam gadis itu menatap lemah.

"Kau berhasil membunuh Tittan itu?,"Ucap Gadis itu menatap ngeri Tubuh monster yang terbela menjadi dua, memperlihatkan mereka tak memiliki sistem tulang dan reproduksi yang aneh disana.

Klon Naruto juga nampak mendarat disamping tubuh aslinya dan memandang monster yang disebut 'Tittan' yang datang karna mencium keberadaan mayat sejenisnya yan dibunuh mereka.

* * *

■[Amburame Shino /Here]■

Tak-berbeda dengan kondisi Naruto, Shino nampak mendengkus karna kondisi serupa ia terbangun dan berada diatas lantai kotor didalam sebuah bangunan hancur, entah kenapa dia berada disana. Akan tetapi otak waspadanya sudah bekerja memikirkan lokasi disekitarnya tidak aman. Sosok monster wajah buruk rupa tittan tersenyum mengerikan tepat dihadapanya yang memiliki lubang besar yang sanggup memasukan mulut besarnya untuk memakan Shino.

"Monster apa ini?," Desisnya. Namun terlambat saat tangan Tittan sudah masuk menyambar tubuhnya dengan kasar dan siap memasukan dia kedalam mulut sang Tittan. "Aku bukan makananmu,"Desis Shino Tajam sebelum mengarahkan tanganya kearah mulut Tittan.

 _◇[Kikaich no Jutsu]◇_

Puluhan Serangga muncul mengerubuti tubuh Shino hingga membuat keberadaan Shino tak berbekas, sosoknya menghilang namun puluhan Serangga terpecah kedalam mulut Tittan dan menyerang organ dalamnya secara perlahan.

 _◇[Hijutsu: Mushidama]◇_

GRAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Suara dingin Shino kembali terdengar bersamaan teriakan kesakitan dari Tittan, bersamaan jutaan Serangga keluar dari mulut Tittan tersebut memakan tubuh Tittan secara perlahan, bagai koloni semut yang memangsa makananya secara beramai-ramai, Teriakan itu pula membuat perhatian dari sekumpulan Manusia berserangam coklat dan beberapa mengunakan jubah hijau, mereka nampak mengunakan tali elastis sebagai pelontar menaiki gedung serta memanjat diatas atap berhenti menatap hal yang tak biasa disana.  
"Apa itu, mengapa banyak koloni serangga disana?,"Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang, serta mengenakan kacamata bening menatap takut.

"Mereka keluar dari mulut Tittan itu,"Jerit seorang lelaki tiga-abad dengan tatapan datar dan tercengang-cengang. Saat ia melihat ratusan Serangga itu berkumpul dan menyatuh sesaat tittan itu tumbang dengan mulut hancur, bahkan nampaknya menyerang belakang lehernya juga. Para manusia itu semakin penasaran untuk mendekat mencari tahu tapi mereka kembali tercengang saat memunculkan Shino dalam dengan keadaan baik tampa serangan apa-pun dalam pusaran para Serangga.

" _Kuharap Naruto, Sakura dan Vasuf baik-baik saja_ ,"Dengusnya datar.

* * *

■[Ryouta Vasuf/Here]■

"Dimana ini?!,"Desis Vasuf memandang kesal kondisi sekitar, tempat yang asing, lingkungan yang asing, hawa yang asing kemana semua rekan-nya berada. Ia malah dihadapkan dengan kota hancur dan para kanibal yang memakan manusia berpasukan yang mengenakan jacket coklat, jubah hijau asing yang membelah langit.

Mata merahnya melotot manakala ia menatap salah satu Kanibal itu nampak mendekat menyadari keberadaanya, dan siap menerkam tubuhnya.

SZAAAANGGGT!

Namun Sang Tittan berhenti sebelum berhenti saat seorang Gadis berambut hitam, sebahu nampak membela belakang leher mahluk itu dengan brutal, hingga tubuh Tittan itu jatuh tak bernyawa.

DARK!

Mata Vasuf membulat saat seorang Gadis muncul membela udara, dengan sebuah tali turbo kearahnya. Vasuf menyengit bingung menatap Gadis berpenampilan aneh tersebut ia mengenakan jacket setengah lengan berwarna coklat, dengan scarf lehernya berwarna merah.

"Kau pergilah sebelum Tittan menyerangmu,"Ucapnya dingin. Wajahnya nampak sangat pucat menatap Kosong Vasuf, ia seperti tak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan, Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya lalu menoleh kearah lain, dan menatap kembali Vasuf seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi padanya, akan tetapi Vasuf yang seorang Ninja tyape Sensor tahu jika ada sesatu yang membuat gadis itu terguncang, Vasuf memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi chakra, memperjelas kejujuran atau kebohongan, tapi dengan kemampuanya diatas rata-rata Vasuf bisa merasakan emosi seseorang dari tekanan tubuh, kondisi pergerakan seseorang, denyut nadi, ketukan jantung dan aliran darah mereka.

"Hei kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja,"Ucap Vasuf menatap datar wajah Gadis itu. Sementara Gadis itu memandang datar namun tajam.

"Kau tak tahu apa-pun tentang aku, tunggu disini yang akan menolongmu,"Ucap Gadis itu melompat meninggalkan Vasuf dengan cepat, tampa menoleh lagi.

Sementara Vasuf menghelah Nafas kesal memandang sosok perginya gadis entah siapa namanya, dan berbalik menatap monster yang nyaris membunuhnya tadi.

"Mungkin aku harus berkeliling secara perlahan untuk mencari tahu,"Desisnya.

* * *

■[Haruno Sakura/Here]■

"Shanarrroooo!,"Sakura berteriak penuh kekesalan memandang tiga-tittan ukuran sebesar tubuh manusia mendekatinya, dan ia menendang dua tittan sekaligus yang berani mendekat, ia juga memberikan satu tittan itu pukulan Chakra yang membuat tittan memukulnya terlempar sampai menghancurkan bangunan dibelakangnya.

Sikap perlawananya nampaknya membuat beberapa tittan lain mendekatinya, dan berusaha memakanya secara beramai-ramain, membuat ia menyumpah serapahkan takdir yang membuatnya berada disini. "Aku tak akan mati konyol disini sebelum aku mencari tahu keadaan Naruto dan yang lain, dasar Kanibal Brengsek,"

Beberapa tittan kecil nampak memblokade sekeliling dirinya. Membuat Sakura berpikir keras mencari jalan, namun sialnya ia harus mendapatkan access yang buntu dikarnakan tittan yang ukuranya lebih besar ikut menjaga pergerakan Sakura.

 _◇[Sakura iwatoppa]◇_

Jeritan Sakura terdengar kembali dan sebuah cahaya hijau nampak terlihat samar menuju satu titik yang merupakan. Kepalan tangan kiri Sakura yang tiba-tiba dihentakan kelantai mereka berpinjak menciptakan kerusakan besar disekitar. "Sekarang Shanaroooooo,"

 _◇[Ousahou]◇_

Mengabaikan Kerusakan sekitarnya, Sakura nampak tak perduli akibat serangan Sakura, beberapa Tittan besar nampak terjatuh akibat hentakan angin dan yang kecil terperosok ketanah. Namun Sakura langsung menyerang tittan sekitarnya yang nampak lengah dengan cahaya hijau yang berkumpul pada kedua tanganya.

Sakura memanfaat itu pula buat melarikan diri melewati rute atap yang menurutnya bagus untuk memeriksa keadaan, ia terus bergerak dengan lincah karna yakin menetap diam akan membuatnya terbunuh disini.

Disela waktunya mencari ia memandang lorong besar bangunan buntu, dengan sosok gadis berscarf merah nampak terduduk, frustasi matanya menatap langit seolah tak memiliki keinginan serta tujuan di-iris matanya.  
"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disana,"Teriakan Sakura terdengar Khawatir saat ia melihat dua tittan dari sisi kiri dan kanan mengepungnya, sementara gadis itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Sial..."Desis Sakura mencebik kesal bersamaan kecepatan kakinya ditingkatkan menuju gadis itu, kedua tittan itu berlari secara bersamaan, namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan adalah tittan kiri gadis sempat beberapa detik memandang Sakura sebelum melaksanakan apa yang dia inginkan.  
Tittan kiri serta bermata hijau itu menghambur tittan kanan, dan membuatnya terpukul mundur, sementara Sakura berhasil menarik tubuh gadis scarf merah itu sedikit menjauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!,"Tanya Sakura.

"Y-Ya,"Ucap Gadis itu terguggup. Lalu pandanganya teralih pada sosok-sosok tittan yang bertarung satu sama lain secara brutal. "Tittan memakan, tittan lain,"

* * *

Bersambung]  
[Sabtu-7-April-2018]

* * *

 _Note Lightning Shun :_  
 _Hai semuanya Ryou disini, lama tak bertemu dengan saya dicerita ini, saya tahu-saya tahu, diantara semua cerita [Naruto Crossovers] cerita ini justru belum saya kembangkan dari kemarin-kemarin maaf minnna jika kalian yang membaca merasa dikecewakan 😅._

 _Btw saya mencoba meriset selama beberapa bulan ini, untuk menyambungkan kemampuan dari masing-masing karakter yang saya buat dan mereka memiliki story dalam bertahan dunia asing ini jadi author sedikit mau kasih lihat karakter seperti yang saya cocokan._

■[Naruto Uzumaki]■  
Plegmatis sebagai teman :

Orang dengan tipe Plegmatis, mudah diajak bergaul, menyenangkan, seorang pendengar yang baik, tidak suka menyinggung orang lain, punya selera humor yang baik, suka mengawasi orang, punya banyak teman, memiliki perhatian yang lebih, punya belas kasihan, menyukai segala kondisi.

■[Sakura Haruno]■  
Emosi Plegmatis :

Kepribadian yang rendah hati, mudah bergaul dan bawaannya santai, diam dan tenang, sabar, hidupnya konsisten, tenang tetapi cerdas. Selain itu baik hati dan mudah bersimpati, cenderung menyembunyikan emosinya, selalu bahagia dengan apapun yang dia terima, serba guna.

■[Ryota Vasuf]■  
Seorang Plegmatis sebagai pekerja:

Orang dengan tipe plegmatis memiliki sikap yang cakap dalam pekerjaan dan mantap, seringkali menyetujui keputusan apapun dengan cepat dan sepakat, punya kemampuan administratif, menjadi penengah masalah, mampu menghidari munculnya konflik, tetap baik meski dibawah tekanan, menyukai cara -cara mudah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

■[Amburame Shino]■  
Seorang Plegmatis sebagai orang tua :

Orang dengan tipe plegmatis akan menjadi orang tua yang baik, selalu menyediakan waktu untuk anak- anaknya, tidak tergesa- gesa, tidak mudah marah dan cenderung selalu sabar- sabar saja dengan kondisi apapun, bisa mengambil yang baik dari yang buruk.

 _Karna ceritanya sesuai judul (Kuat untuk hidupmu) author akan merapkan sistem dimana salah satu karakter tak akan mendapat pairing, tapi semua dapat menonjol sesuai cerita dan peran masing-masing._

 _Makasih buat kalian yang memberi kesempatan untuk membaca...bye bye minna-san 😀😆_


	4. Chapter 4 - TERBUNUH ATAU MELAWAN

Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.

 _Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca_

* * *

Bagian 4 : Terbunuh atau Melawan

* * *

 _Dairy :_

 _Hari itu tampa aku serta rekanku_  
 _sadari kehidupan dunia itu memulai semua jalanya dan menyerap kami._

* * *

Sakura Pov :

' _Mereka saling membunuh?'_

Aku menatap miris dengan pandangan bingung, perasaan dejavu-ku bertambah karna tatapan kemarahan dari Salah satu monster itu, aku mendengar gadis itu menyebutnya : Tittan? Apa itu sebutan mereka. "Tak ada waktu untuk terdiam disini!?,"Desisku cepat mencoba membantunya berdiri, berada paling dekat dengan sosok-sosok raksasa adalah hal yang berbahaya, yang harus mereka lakukan adalah sejauh mungkin dari sana. Pertarungan mereka keras dan cepat, monster bermata hijau itu berhasil mendominasi dan menginjak-injak lawanya seperti lumeran daging.

GROAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHH!

Monster itu menjerit penuh amarah, membuatku yang bermaksut menarik gadis itu justru terdiam ditempat mendengar amukanya. Kami berdua menutup telinga masing-masing secara sepontan.

"Mikasaaaa!,"Sebuah teriakan terdengar membuatku menoleh menatap langit, sebuah desingan tali terdengar dan kopler-gas terdengar kasar, aku menatap sosok seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik, ia memiliki rambut kuning lembut-sebahu, ia mengenakan seragam coklat yang sama dengan gadis ini, dan juga alat aneh berupa-tabung besi dan metal dipinggangnya.

Aku terdiam saat dia reflex mengarah pada Gadis itu dan aku, dia menarik berdua pada tubuhnya dengan bantuan daya dorong tali. Membuat kami bertiga terpental diatas atap gedung sedikit jauh dari kedua monster tadi. Kedua meringgis terjatuh dengan tubuh terjembab diatas atap, sementara aku nyaris jatuh dari atap sebelum aku berhasil mengalirkan chakra-ku dan bertahan memegang ujung atap.

"Mikasa kau baik-baik saja,"Tanya laki-laki cantik itu pada gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Mikasa', namun nada suaranya berubah dan langsung menconongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat bangkit dari posisi baringnya untuk melihat kondisiku yang sangat buruk. "Maafkan aku, kemarikan tanganmu,"Ucapnya merasa panik sembari mengulurkan tanganya, dan aku menerimanya, aku baru sadar jika gedung yang menjadi landasan kami adalah gedung lantai lima.

Aku memberikan tanganku padanya dia menariku dengan bantuan Mikasa juga.  
"Mereka sangat besar,"ucapanku mengalir begitu cepat membuat mereka memandangku seperti barang langka.

"Rambutmu berwarna merah-muda?!,"Ucap Pemuda pirang itu melongo, membuatku menyengit bingung. Apa yang aneh dengan gadis berambut merah-muda, bahkan didesa dan desa lain juga banyak memiliki rambut seperti miliku. "Dari aku kecil sampai dewasa rambutmu memang begini?!,"Pekiku rendah serta menyimpan kebingungan.

"Aku tak pernah melihat warna rambut seperti itu di pemukiman,"Sekarang gadis bernama Mikasa memandangku dengan pandangan curiga, tatapanya membuatku menginggat Vasuf dimana anak itu sekarang.

"Dari pada memikirkan itu,"Aku mencebik tak suka, pandangan mereka menatap dengan menuntut seperti itu. "Ada saran untuk menghadapi mereka,"Aku menunjuk Dua tittan tinggi mencapai rumah lantai lima dan mereka sedang berjalan cepat mendekati rumah yang kami pijaki.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkanya,"Ucap Mikasa mengambil pedangnya pada alat dipinggangnya. "Armin apa kau memiliki Gas yang tersisa ditabung _Audents_ ,"Ucap Mikasa pada Pemuda bernama Armin.

"Masih cukup,"Ucap Armin lalu melirik Sakura, dengan tatapan bingung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dia,"Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Armin.

"Kita harus mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua,"Ucapnya serius lalu menatapku dengan pandangan datar. "Terimakasi sudah membantuku, biar kami yang menanganinya kau sembunyi saja didalam ruangan digedung tim penyelamat akan dikirim membawamu pada manusia lainya?,"Ucap Mikasa.

"..."Aku terbisu saat mereka berdua sudah melesat meninggalkanku. Kekesalanku bertambah karna minimnya informasi, kuputuskan mengikuti dua orang dari darat, sembari meloncat-loncati bangunan yang didiasain memiliki jarak berdekatan dengan satu dan yang lain. Bentuk dan temperatur bahan bangunanya menginggatkan Bangunan rata-rata khas Shunagakure yang berstruktur batu.  
Otaku berpacuh pada rekan-rekanku yang lain. Dimana mereka Tempat ini sangat luas dengan tembok menjulang begitu tinggi yang mengelilingi tempat ini yang membuatku bingung kapan aku bisa berada disini. Aku berusaha sepositif mungkin memikirkan nasip teman-temanku yang kemungkinan besar berada disekitar ini.

Naruto dan Shino adalah Shinobi penyerang yang kekuatanya tidak diragukan lagi didunia ninja, dan Vasuf adalah Shinobi tyape sensorik, yang tak akan bertindak bodoh, ia pasti akan mencari salah satu dari kami dan bertahan hidup.

"Armin,"Teriakan Mikasa membuat kesadaranku langsung kembali, sosok Armin nampak kesulitan menghadapi monster yang saat ini menarik tali pelontar di pinggangnya, huh sekarang bukan aku yang butuh perlu perlindungan disini tapi mereka, Mikasa nampak mempercepat gerakanya dengan bantuan alat pelontar dipinggangnya, untuk meraih Armin, namun timming itu dimanfaatkan salah satu monster tadi untuk memakan Mikasa.

 _◇[Ousahou]◇_

Aku kembali memusatkan Cakra-ku ditangan, kiri aku memang bukan seorang kidal tapi entah kenapa memusatkan pada tangan ini membuatku nyaman. Cahaya hijau berpendar ditanganku muncul dengan cepat aku menyerang tittan yang nyaris memakan Mikasa membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter, serangan itu tak berakhir sia-sia karna membuat Tittan yang menyerang armin terpeleset jatuh akibat gempa yang ditimbulkan tittan yang kupukul mundur.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal itu,"Ucap Armin mendarat disampingku, membuat Mikasa menatapku curiga. Aku mendengkus lebih niat menatap pelipis pemuda itu terluka, saat talinya ditarik paksa oleh tittan dan mengenai plipisnya dengan dalam.

"Aku selalu bisa melakukanya sejak dulu,"Ucapku santai lalu memegang pelipis Armin tampa bisa dicegah pemilik pelipis, atau Mikasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,"Tanya Mikasa mengarahkan pedangnya padaku, benda itu seperti baja, dan berbentuk panjang seperti ujunug jajar-genjang yang terlihat berbobot berat, seperti penampilanya. "Lepaskan Armin,"Celetuknya tajam.

"Berhenti memberontak dan mengarahkan pedangmu kekepalaku, aku disini membantunya,"Desisku tajam.

"Apa maksutmu apa maksut dari alasanmu?,"Tanyanya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolong seseorang,"Ucapku tak kalah serius, Armin yang diam saat kami berdebat justru hanya menatap bingung dengan tatapan kami, dimana tanganku yang masih berada dipelipisnya dan Mikasa yang memandang dengan rasa tidak percayanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal itu,"Ucap Armin mendarat disampingku, membuat Mikasa menatapku curiga. Aku mendengkus lebih niat menatap pelipis pemuda itu terluka, saat talinya ditarik paksa oleh tittan dan mengenai plipisnya dengan dalam.

"Aku selalu bisa melakukanya sejak dulu,"Ucapku santai lalu memegang pelipis Armin tampa bisa dicegah pemilik pelipis, atau Mikasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,"Tanya Mikasa mengarahkan pedangnya padaku, benda itu seperti baja, dan berbentuk panjang seperti ujunug jajar-genjang yang terlihat berbobot berat, seperti penampilanya. "Lepaskan Armin,"Celetuknya tajam.

"Berhenti memberontak dan mengarahkan pedangmu kekepalaku, aku disini membantunya,"Desisku tajam.

"Apa maksutmu apa maksut dari alasanmu?,"Tanyanya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolong seseorang,"Ucapku tak kalah serius, Armin yang diam saat kami berdebat justru hanya menatap bingung dengan tatapan kami, dimana tanganku yang masih berada dipelipisnya dan Mikasa yang memandang dengan rasa tidak percayanya.

"Selesai,"Aku mendengus bersamaan cahaya hijau menghilang dari tanganku saat aku melepaskan pelipis Armin, lukanya sudah tertutup darahnya berhenti keluar, meski masih terlihat luka bekas sayatan tali namun setidaknya tak akan membuatnya semakin parah.

"Armin darah dipelipismu berhenti,"Ucap Mikasa, menatap Armin dengan pandangan melunak, membuatku menghelah nafas legah karna masalah kecurigaanya sudah teralihkan.

* * *

"Hei kau tak apa-apa?!,"Naruto menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam dikuncir rendah memandang ketakutan. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Nama saya Mina Carolina," Ia menahan kegugupanya sebelum menatap sang penolongnya entah kenapa wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman lega Naruto, tampa minat melihat kondisi sang Tittan yang sudah mati terbelakah dan darah mengalir darinya.

"Kita tak aman berada disini?!,"Ucap Naruto mengangkat tubuh Mina ala Bride-s dan membawanya keatas gedung terdekat. "Aw tubuhku dipenuhi lendir dan Darah,"Naruto mencoba menyamankan jaketnya yang basah oleh darah dan lendir tittan.

"Terimakasi telah menolongku?!,"Ucap Mina pada Naruto, sembari menatap selidik memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakanya berbeda dengan pakaian warga didalam dinding. "Aku tak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat ini,"

"Aku juga baru melihat monster aneh seperti itu,"Ucap Naruto menatap lugu, membuat Mina melotot tak percaya. "Mereka besar dan makan manusia, aneh,"Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Anda tak pernah melihat tittan, bagaimana mungkin?,"Ucap Mina menatap horror sementara Naruto memberinya tatapan menunggu jawaban. Sebelum mereka menyadari jauh disebrang sana terdapat dua tittan berukuran besar, nampak mengesrek-gesrek bangunan untuk meraih sesuatu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana,"Ucap Naruto memandang siaga.

"Oh tuhan..teman-temanku berada disana,"Isakan Mina terdengar, ia memandang lemah saat melihat bayangan terlihat dari kaca jendela, dan suara teriakan panik. "Para tittan itu mengingginkan mereka,"Isakan mulai terdengar sedih, sebelum ia berlari menuju gedung, dan melontarkan tali dari mesin dipinggangnya dengan nekat ia mendekati mereka.

 _'Anak itu menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri Ghaki!,'_ Ucap Kurama menyengit.

"Ah sial!,"Naruto memutuskan mengejar tubuh Mina dengan lewat daratan, dengan bantuan chakra Kyubi kecepatan bisa mengejar Mina, meski permasalahan berpatok pada pijakan serta gedung. Jantung Naruto berhenti saat ia melihat sosok Tittan berambut coklat besar tengah berlari tepat dibelakang Mina yang sedang mengudara, gadis berambut hitam itu diserempet membuat gadis itu terlempar dengan keras, namun Naruto berhasil menjadi bantalan sebelum Mina disambut tanah dengan kepala duluan.

"Na-Naruto,"Panggil Mina lemah karna ditolong kedua kalinya, Naruto yang dipanggil hanya diam mengendong tubuh Mina, kesalah satu gedung terdekat untuk melihat situasi. Sosok tittan yang menyerempet Mina nampak mengamuk dan menghajar tubuh Tittan itu membuat semua yang ada disana terpengah.

"Kau sudah berupaya,"Ucap Naruto menatap Mina makin terisak.

"Sejak Lahir aku memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi umat manusia tapi kenyataanya Aku lemah, aku bodoh tak becus aku hanya manusia tak berguna bahkan tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri,"Isaknya menangis didada Naruto menatap dengan iba.

"Takdir setiap manusia memang telah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir, tetapi dengan kerja keras kita dapat mengalahkan takdir" Tatapan Naruto memandang serius kearah Tittan disana.

"Tapi aku sudah gagal,"

"Kegagalan juga menyenangkan, hidup dengan kepercayaan bahwa cobaan itu berguna untuk menempa diri sendiri"Ucap Naruto menatap mata coklat Mina yang memandang biru jerninya iris Naruto. "Sampai kau siap bahwa kau bisa menunjukan hal yang membuat sesuatu melewati batasanmu,"Desis Naruto lalu melirik kearah depanya. "Lihat disana,"Ucap Naruto

Pandangan Mina pun kembali melotot tajam saat melihat, sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi sosok tittan yang menyerempetnya tadi ternyata berlari dan menonjok dua tittan sekaligus membuat mereka terpelanting jauh. Sementara isakan Mina berhenti saat melihat bolongan gedung dan memandang setengah lega bahwa mereka yang ada didalam gedung nampaknya selamat.

"Dia menolong manusia, apa yang terjadi!,"Desis Minna panic melihat sosok tittan ketiganya berkelahi, menjadi tontonan yang aneh untuk disimak.

"Aku ingin menemui mereka,"Ucap Mina lemah, tapi tanganku sakit sekali,"Ucap Mina dengan meringis.

"Jangan Khawatir aku akan membawamu kesana,"Ucap Naruto bergerak melewati atap gedung, menuju gedung yang dituju mengabaikan perkelahian para tittan itu. Namun saat ia hampir sampai tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia melihat kedua orang penguna pelontar mesin bergerak menuju gedung yang sama, dan yang anehnya lagi sosok gadis berambut merah-muda tengah bersama mereka, dan ia bergantung pada tubuh gadis berambut hitam.

"Sakura-chan,"Ucap Naruto pelan dengan cepat ia lalu mendekap kuat tubuh Mina dan menambah kecepatan. "Mina, berpegangan,"Ucap Naruto serius dan menambah kecepatan.

"Apa yanggg ..Huaaaaa!,"Jeritan Mina tertahan kuat sebelum merasakan angin kencang nampak menyerbu wajahnya, sementara Naruto dengan cepat melesat dan berlari diatas dinding gedung dan melompat kedalam lobang yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh tittan tadi.

"Semuanya,"Desis Mina dengan nada lemas, sementara Naruto bangkit dan masih mengendong tubuh Mina.

"Bagai mana bisa Laki-laki ini melakukanya,"Sebuah suara dari salah satu pasukan yang masih hidup didalam gedung memandang Naruto penasaran.

"Naruto,"Ucap Sosok Gadis berambut merah muda menatap sosok Naruto dengan lega, memberi isyarat pada gadis berambut hitam dan juga pemuda cantik berambut pirang.

"Sakura chan,"

* * *

 _◇[Min Oino Jusu]◇_

Jeritan erangan terdengar dari tumpukan tittan kecil yang berjatuhan, terlihat sebuah sepuhan angin putih membela kepala dan tubuh mereka. Sementara sipengguna jurus hanya menghelah nafas memainkan angin disekitarnya mata merahnya menatap angin mengelilinginya membuat diperisai oleh angin.

Vasuf mengerang _badmood_ dengan sekitarnya, bau busuk menyengat hawa kutukan terlihat dimana-mana, membuatnya mengerang penuh kesal dengan tittan yang terlihat tak ada habisnya, jika diibaratkan musuh mereka target yang merepotkan melebihi tingkat S, meski pun semenjak masuk sebagai seorang anbu dibawa penjagaan ketat Hokage dan menghadapi mahluk monster pemanggil sepanjang usianya saat ini adalah yang terpuruk baginya.

"Majulah saat ini aku sedang kesal,"Ucap Vasuf dengan tangan terulur kedepan dan mengarahkan anak angin ditanganya, transparan namun terlihat membentuk jarum-jarum besar.

 _◇[Hari sutoroku-fuin no Jutsu]◇_

Serpihan jarum angin menyerang tittan membuat tubuhnya mengalami luka parah, dan kaki kananya terbela menjadi dua, akan tetapi Vasuf menyengit tubuh tittan itu cepat sekali bergenerasi menumbuhkan kaki nya dengan cepat. "Dia berbeda dengan monster-monster kecil yang kulawan tadi?!,"Desis Vasuf berdecik kesal tittan kecil yang sebelumnya ia lawan akan hancur saat dia menyerang tubuh dan kepalanya, sejauh ini ia tak memikirkan letak kelemahan monster itu.

"HOAAAAH!,"

Sebuah bongkahan batu puing rumah dengan cepat dilempar cepat oleh tittan itu kearahnya, membuat Vasuf sulit menghindar dengan cepat ia mencoba memasang chakra perisai yang terbuat dari angin yang melilinginya.

 _◇[Fubo No Jutsu]◇_

Angin sekitar membesar bagai puyu kecil, mengelilinginya dengan cepat ia mementalkan puing bangunan kembali menerjang tittan itu. "Bersiaplah,"Desis Vasuf dengan mata merahnya menyala bagai api.

 _◇[Hari sutoroku-fuin no Jutsu]◇_

BRAAAANG...PHAAAAANGGGGG!

Sekali lagi jarum angin lalu menghatam kepala tittan hingga rusak berat, tittan itu terpelanting jauh dan membuat Vasuf ikut terlempar saking lengahnya karna menggunakan banyak Chakra. Tittan itu nampak berjuang untuk bangun kembali dengan wajah yang rusak juga satu mata yang masih terbuka.

"GROAAAAAAARR!,"

"Uhk..!," Vasuf mengerang lemah akibat terpental mencoba membuat segel ditanganya, sebagai bentuk jutsu pelindung namun gagal.

 _◇[Kikaich no Jutsu]◇_

Vasuf terlempar kuat, namun tiba-tiba sekerumun ribuan serangga menyelimutinya, membuat ia tidak terjatuh keubin melainkan melayang diudara, dengan tubuhnya seolah meluber didalam kawanan serangga hitam aktif.

Serangga itu membentuk sulur koloni serangga dengan cepat terbang menuju beberapa orang berseragam coklat melintas kearah tittan itu, melihat koloni serangga itu terbang kearah mereka mereka berhenti diatas gedung.

"Kau mendapatkan temanmu?!,"Tanya orang itu yang terlihat adalah lidernya pada Seragga itu dengan tampang waspada.

Serangga itu lalu berputar-putar sampai memunculkan sosok Shino mengendong Vasuf namun setengah tubunya masih melebur didalam serangga parasit miliknya. "Aku menemukanya ucap Shino tenang, menatap Vasuf digendonganya.

"Tittan itu bergenerasi,"Teriak salah satu regu, bersamaan gempa disusul dari arah lain terlihat mengundang perhatian.

"Apa temanmu baik-baik saja," Sosok gadis berambut coklat mendekat sembari menguluskan tangan-nya kearah tubuh Vasuf yang terlihat lemah. Ia tak merasa takut dengan serangga disekitar Shino setelah perkenalanya tadi. Ketua regunya bernama 'Jacob' kepribadianya cukup membuat keadaan sekitar mereka dengan orang misterius pemilik serangga itu lebih baik, tadi Shino berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya, setelah ia menemukan teman-temanya dan jauh dari monster itu.

"Corrney pergilah mencari tahu ada apa disana, bawa Septa dan Gray bersamamu,"Ucapnya serius. "Dan yang lain bantu aku menghadapi Tittan itu,"Ucap Jacob.

"Lalu bagaimana teman konchu?,"Tanya wanita bernama Shasha menatap tubuh Vasuf digendongan Shino, dan panggilan 'konchu' membuat Shino menyengit namun dia tak marah sama sekali.

"Kau bisa menjaganya untuku?,"Tanya Shino datar menatap tubuh Vasuf dan dipegang oleh Shasa. "Sebagai ganti aku akan ikut membantu kalian,"Jawabnya.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, itu tawaran yang bijak,"Ucap Jacob lalu mengarahkan pelontar talinya pada salah, satu gedung. Diikuti oleh tiga scuadnya dan Shino. Sementara Shasa dan dua rekanya menetap diatas gedung menjaga Vasuf, Cornney sudah pergi sebelumnya mengecek apa yang terjadi disebrang.

* * *

"Semua serangan akan berakhir sia-sia jika, tidak menghancurkan titik lemah mereka, meski terluka seberat ini tubuhnya akan beregenesasi,"Ucap Jacob tajam. "Martin/Mantis potong kakinya,"Titah Jacob.

Kedua prajurit nampak bergerak selaras keudara, mereka nampak menarget sendi kaki kiri dan tangan, lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda senjata dikedua tanganya.

PRANG! CHARSSS!

Teriakan menggema Tittan jatuh tersungkur dengan kedua kaki pincang dan terbelah, darah mengenang mengenai semua orang. Namun semua belum selesai.

"Makan ini,"

Belum selesai serangan itu sekumpulan serangga tiba-tiba mengkrubuti wajah tittan yang mengerang kekesalan, tampa menyadari Sosok Jacob sudah dibelakangya dan membela tulang lehernya menjadi gumpalan daging yang hangus.

"Selesai dengan cepat,"

"Mereka berhasil,"Ucap Shasa memandang lega, sementara Vasuf hanya terdiam lemas dan coba memperbaiki kondisi dengan pengobatan chakra dari dalam.

* * *

Usai mengalahkan ' _HardTittan_ ' Jacob squad memutuskan menuju ke Corrney saat melihat tembakan gas berwarna merah membumbung diangkasa, dan Shino juga memutuskan mengikuti mereka karna kemungkinan ia berharap menemukan Sakura dan Naruto, ia berubah menjadi Serangga hitam dan meleburkan Vasuf didalam dirinya untung-nya Jacob dan yang lain sudah membiasakan mata mereka.

"Berhenti,"Desis Jacob memberi intruksi dia dan teamya berhenti diatas sebuah gedung dan menatap perkelahian akan tittan. Mereka saling memakan dengan buas, ini tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya dalam sejarah dan wajah Tercengang tersiar diwajah mereka.

Banyak gedung yang hancur akibat pertarungan tittan itu, mereka saling membunuh dan tittan bermata hijau itu semakin mengamuk, menatap rivalnya. Satu-persatu tubuh tittan berubah menjadi abu dengan suhu yang panas, sementara para ninja dan penguna seragam squad hanya menjadi penonton yang bisu.

Beberapa saat kondisi tittan itu melemah dan tittan itu tumbang dengan kondisi wajah dibawah, tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan hawa panas, secara perlahan sesuatu mencuat dibelakan punggunya.

"Ada yang muncul dari punggungnya,"

Asap mulai membesar, bersamaan serogok daging terlihat mengeluar menunjukan, sosok pemuda yang bangkit membuat semua tercengang bukan main, mata Mikasa memanas, ia lalu melompat tampa himbawan meninggalkan squadnya, mendekati sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Mikasa,"Suara Sakura terlihat menatap senduh.

"Dia masih hidup,"Ucap Naruto menatap Sosok yang sedang diperiksa Mikasa, dan tiba-tiba gadis berambut hitam itu memeluk pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri dengan mata yang terisak-isak deras.

* * *

Bersambung]  
[Senin-9-April-2018]


	5. Chapter 5 - MENENUMBUHKAN KEYAKINAN

Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.

 _Warning :_  
 _Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya_

 _Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca_

* * *

 **Part 5 : Menumbuhkan Keyakinan**

* * *

 _Dairy :_

 _Senja yang kulihat hari itu, membawaku terperosok semakin dalam, keinginanku melepas rantai ini seolah mulai mengikatku, saat mulai memasuki dunianya, ambisinya, juga keinginanya._

* * *

Normal Pov :

' _Mereka memandang Takjub'_  
 _'_ _Mereka memandang Waspada'_  
 _'Mereka memandang menilai'_

Naruto, Vasuf, Shino dan Sakura mereka pun bertemu satu sama lain. Namun kelegaan berubah setelah beberapa detik saat ke-empatnya digiring menuju pemukiman untuk diintrogasi secara rahasia. Untuk menenangkan kondisi sekitar, para Squad dilarang keras untuk menyebar apa-pun tentang empat orang misterius yang mereka temukan, begitu pula kondisi perihal masalah perubahan Eren.

Mikasa serta Armin membawa eren dengan tandu gandum menuju markas, agar tak ada siapa-pun yang menyadari kondisi Eren, sementara empat orang temuan mereka dibawa mengunakan kereta pengangkut pangan sayuran dengan penjagaan squad yang terlihat sangat ketat meski mereka menunjukan sisi biasa untuk memperlihatkan gerak-gerik yang tidak kecurigaan.

 _Tetap saja ini aneh_

Baik Sakura dan lainya. Menyadari tatapan waspada semua team scuad dan para cadent pada mereka. Sakura memperhatikan lingkungan lokasi markas pasukan yang cukup solid untuk sebuah markas dengan tembok lebih pendek disekitarnya, lokasinya berupa beberapa ruangan formal berlantai lebih dari lantai dua, taman kecil, beberapa post-post beton berlantai satu yang nampak digunakan sebagai sarana penempa-pandai besi dan penjaga kuda, masih banyak lagi yang belum Sakura lihat.

Akhirnya mereka berempat ditempatkan sebuah ruangan kamar disalah satu bilik Cadet pemula, ruangan kamar dengan kamar mandi kecil, fasilitas dua kasur tingkat dan empat lemari besi seperti loker. Tak buruk menurut mereka.

"Sakura bagaimana kondisi Vasuf,"Tanya Shino menatap tubuh Vasuf.

* * *

[Berapa jam kemudian]

"Kondisinya lebih baik namun aku harus memeriksa tubuhnya lebih sering, Vasuf sangat kuat dalam STR namun pengendalian chakra masih belum maksimal,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku justru membebanimu lagi, Sakura,"Ucapnya Vasuf. "Aku malah membuka lingkaran Chakraku berlebihan,"Ucap Vasuf pada Sakura.

"Tidak masalah,"Ucap Sakura sembari duduk dipinggir Kasur Vasuf, sementara Shino sedang bersandar didinding, dan Naruto terbaring dikasur tingkat diatas kasur Vasuf sembari melepas ikat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan barang kita yang diperiksa, secara baik-baik,"Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan serius yang jarang ditunjukanya pada teman-temanya.

"Mereka ingin memeriksa bawaan kita, kurasa tak masalah beberapa Scorls kita memiliki mantra pembuka yang hanya terbuka, dengan tangan kita sendiri,"Ucap Shino menghelah nafas. "Tunggu saja kita akan dipanggil untuk disidik nanti,"Ucapnya.

"Tentukan apa yang akan kita bicarakan didepan mereka saat kita didepan mereka,"Ucap Vasuf bangkit dari posisi baring yang kurang nyaman dan dibantu Sakura.

"Aku rasa kita menjawab seperlunya,"Ucap Naruto. "Tapi jika mendapat masalah aku harap kalian mau bertarung memacuh kondisi yang terburuk,"Ucap Naruto datar.

"Tapi kuharap kita tidak bertarung,"Ucap Vasuf lagi. "Sebaiknya jaga identitas kita karna belum tentu kita bisa mempercayai mereka,"Ucap Vasuf.

"Sebelum mereka menyidik kita aku ingin lakukan sesuatu,"Desis Shino datar. Bersamaan beberapa serangga beterbangan meloncat pada leher mereka masing-masing,"

"Apa ini Shino?!,"Tanya Sakura menatap serangga kecil yang menempel pada lehernya, ia menyengit sakit saat merasakan cahaya biru Serangga melebur dalam lehernya sehingga tak berbekas.

"Serangga palasik miliku sengaja kutanam pada tubuh kalian, salah satu jurus Amburame yang baru dikembangkan, pada serangga kami untuk keperluan perang,"Jelasnya

"Apa?!,"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Intinya Kita bisa mengirimkan pesan satu sama lain, tapi sebagai ganti dia akan menyerap chakra kalian sedikit,"Jelas Shino datar.

"Sedikit menyeramkan?,"Ucap Sakura.

"Aku setuju,"Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman antusias.

' _Tapi chakra-ku harus dibagi sekarang untuk semut itu, menyebalkan,'_ Ucap Kurama dalam diri Naruto yang nampak cemberut. Sementara Naruto dan hanya tertawa menghibur dalam hati.

' _Dia bukan Semut tapi serangga Chakra! Kurama datteyoo,'_ Ucap Naruto tertawa kecil.

 _'Aku tidak perduliiiiiiiii!,'_ Ucap Kurama menguma malas. Tawa Naruto semakin keras, dan ketiga anggota cuma menatap dengan tatapan memaklumi, dan mereka hanya menghembuskan nafas.

' _Kasihan Kurama pasti Naruto menggodanya lagi'_ Ucap ketiganya sembari mengeleng-geleng.

Suara Gemuru langka kaki nampak terdengar, sosok seorang cadet wanita memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan yang waspada dan menyengit gelisa. "Selamat sore,"Ucap Cadet itu tampa senyum. "Kapten kami meminta kalian untuk pertemuan ditaman.

"Baiklah kami siap?,"Ucap Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya, sementara Sakura membantu Vasuf bangkit, dan Shino hanya mengangguk datar dengan hal ini.

'Entah perasaanku tidak enak dengan sidik ini,'Ucap Vasuf.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki terdengar perlahan menyusuri lorong ruangan, terlihat Naruto, Vasuf, Shino dan Sakura nampak berjalan dengan salah satu pasukan yang membimbing mereka menuju tujuan tampa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Armin, Mikasa dan seorang Pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau yang masih membuat para Ninja teringat pada ingatan sosok Monster yang mengamuk menghajar tittan lain di dalam dinding. Di lorong markas.

"Kalian?!,"Ucap Sakura membulat menatap Mikasa dan Armin secara bergantian.

"Hai Sakura?!,"Ucap Armin sembari tersenyum tipis namun kesuraman nampak terlihat kembali diwajahnya, seolah merasa ada masalah yang akan datang.

"Kau dan temanmu juga dipanggil?!,"Tanya Mikasa menatap Sakura lalu memandang wajah Vasuf dan menatap pemuda itu lama, sebelum Vasuf mengalihkan pandangnya pada Eren acuh, membuat Sakura menatap bingung.

"Aku baru bertemu kalian semua dan aku baru mengenal Sakura,"Ucap Armin mengalihkan tatapan untuk mencerahkan _mood_ masing-masing. "Namaku Armin Arlelt, ini Mikasa Ackerman, dan ini Eren Jeager, kalau kalian,"Tanya Armin.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dia Ryouta Vasuf, yang ini Haruno Sakura, dan terakhir namanya Amburame Shino,"Ucap Naruto mengenalkan teman-temanya satu -persatu.

Mata Hijau Eren nampak meredup menatap untaian indah berwarna merah muda panjang, beralih pada rambut merah muda lurus yang tergerai, dan ia menatap wajah Sakura yang nampak mendengkus dengan pandangan ramah, serta memberi sedikit senyuman, mata Eren membulat saat Sakura menatap matanya dengan emerald miliknya, mempergokinya memandangi Sakura. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura menatap lorong yang kosong.

' _Apa jangan-jangan rambutku terlihat sangat aneh disini?!_ ' Ucap Sakura dalam hati dengan pandangan bingung sementara Shino hanya mendengkus saat sebuah Suara terdengar sangat tak nyaman dari Cadet yang menjadi pengantar mereka.

* * *

 _{Hei apa markas ini terlalu sepi, dari sebelum kita datang?!}_ Desis Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, saat mengontak Shino dengan alam batinya.

 _{Benar?! Perasaanku buruk karna ini?!}_ Ucap Sakura menatap datar.

{Aku merasakan aura aneh seperti beban pada Eren, dan kedua temanya} Ucap Vasuf tenang.

 _{Begitu mari kita mencari tahu}_ Ucap Shino datar.

Semakin kesini kondisi ruang jadi semakin sepi saja, mereka semua menyengit saat digiring kesebuah lokasi lapangan tandus, dan dikelilingi oleh para cadet, menunggu mereka dengan senjata dimasing-masing ditangan mereka. Raut mereka tak terbaca para ninja awalnya berpikir mereka akan disidik didalam ruangan akan tetapi kenapa mereka dibawa kemari, bahkan bersama Mikasa, Armin dan Eren.

"Aku kenal mimik itu?!,"Naruto menatap kesal lalu melirik Cadet pengantar mereka berlari mendekati kerumunan manusia bersenjata, serts menatap remeh mereka bertuju.

"Keputusasaan, juga ketakutan," Vasuf menatap datar membaca kondisi sekitarnya sementara Shino masih berprilaku tenang namun aura yang dikeluarkan dari Shino adalah aura siaga.

"Apa-apaan ini?!,"Mata Sakura membulat saat menyadari sebuah letusan benda api mini nampak mengarah kesisi jalan keluar, mereka bertuju nampak digiring dengan sengaja kepusat membelakang dinding, dan mereka memandang dengan tatapan mencemoh dan pandangan ngeri dari semua orang.

"Sekarang kalian harus menjawab apa yang kutanyakan,"Suara dingin penuh kebencian mengeluar tajam oleh seseorang setengah baya yang berdiri cukup jauh dari posisi bagian belakang. "Ketiga diantara kalian adalah seorang Cadet, yang melanggar peraturan kita,"Ucapnya keras.

"Pelanggaran?,"Ucap Naruto tajam namun tetap dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Juga kalian berempat orang-orang mencurigakan yang tak bisa dilepaskan, kalian pasti mata-mata?!,"Ucapnya sembari menuduh.

" _Beginikah cara mereka mengintrogasi?!,_ "Ucap Shino yang nampak tidak menemukan Jacob dimanapun.

"Katakan apa yang akan menjadi pembelaan kalian didepan kami!,"Ucapnya membuat ketujunya tercengang. "Jika kalian berani berbohong juga mencoba melarikan diri, meriam _Alteri_ ini akan membinasakan nyawa kalian ditempat,"Ucapnya serak.

"Hoi semuanya,"Ucap Vasuf memanggil keenam orang disekitarnya. "Mereka serius dengan kata-kata itu,"Ucapnya Final.

"Tidak mungkin apa maksutnya itu,"Ucap Armin menjerit Horror mendengar apa yang Vasuf katakan, dan Shino.

"Aku tak meremehkan kemampuan Vasuf,"Desis Shino. "Vasuf memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi kebohongan dan suasana hati seseorang mahluk hidup,"Jelasnya.

"Kalian ini apa?!,"Ucap pria itu datar. "Kalian ini manusia atau raksasa,"Ucapnya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!,"Desis Eren menatap tak percaya. "Apa-apaan tatapan mereka itu melihat kita semua sebagai monster?!,"Ucap Eren.

"Sepertinya kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu nampaknya membuat mereka kaget,"Ucap Shino.

"Kejadian?,"

"Sepertinya kau tak ingat apa-apa ya?,"Seru Shino menghelah nafas datar, sementara Mikasa nampak mengeluarkan pedang panjang dipinggangnya sejak tadi untuk menyelamat kan Eren.

"APA MAKSUT ANDA SAYA TAK MENGERTI!,"Teriakan Eren terdengar spontan membuat ketuju orang itu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tak senang.

"KALIAN MAU BERPURA-PURA DENGAN ALASAN BODOH ITU! JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN, KAMI BISA MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN HINGGA TAK TERSISA! KAMI TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BERUBAH MENJADI TUBUH ASAL KALIAN,"Teriakan pria itu semakin terdengar murka dengan tangan telunjuk menatap semua yang dianggap bersalah.

"Tubuh Asli apa-maksutmu!,"Suara Naruto nampak terdengar mulai menahan emosi namun Sakura menahanya dengan memegang lenganya, membuat Naruto melirik Sakura dengan isyarat mengeleng penuh.

"Tu-tubuh asliku?!,"Tanya Eren dengan penuh kebingung.

"SEMUA ORANG TELAH MELIHATNYA!,"Racaw pria itu keras memandang Eren jijik. "KAU KELUAR DARI TUBUH RAKSASA ITU! TAK DISANGKA UMAT MANUSIA TELAH MEMBIARKANMU UNTUK MENYUSUP DALAM DINDING ROSE!,"Tuduhnya dengan angkuh.

"Apa?!,"Ucap Eren menatap horror.

"DAN KALIAN BEREMPAT CIRI KALIAN SUDAH MEMBUKTIKAN JIKA KALIAN PENYUSUP, TAK ADA MANUSIA DIDARATAN TERAKHIR DARI DUNIA INI YANG MEMILIKI KEMAPUAN TEMPUR SEPERTI KALIAN!,"Tuduhnya pada Naruto, Vasuf, Sakura dan Shino. "KALIAN PASTI MUSUH KAMI DAN KALIAN ADALAH PENYUSUP YANG INGIN MENYERANG DINDING KAMI BUKAN!,"Tuduhnya.

"Chi...sepertinya pikiran negatif sudah merambat kesemua orang disini,"Ucap Vasuf menatap kesal.

"DAN UNTUK KALIAN EREN, ARMIN, MIKASA MESKI KALIAN MENJADI CADET DAN TELAH BERSUMPAH SETIA DIHADAPAN SANG RAJA, DEMI MENCEGAH RESIKO LEBIH BESAR KAMI MENGAMBIL TINDAKAN YANG MENURUT KAMI TEPAT!,"Ucapnya mutlak.

"Dan kau bersedia mengeksekusi kami dengan keyakinan kami mata-mata! Apa tindakan itu tidak salah,"Shino menyengit dan mulai membuka Suara, sementara Mikasa menunduk menyadari sebuah koloni kecil serangga mulai mengeluar dari lengan baju Shino.

"ITU BUKAN TINDAKAN YANG SALAH, DAN AKU TAK SALAH!,"Ucapnya dengan erangan keras membuat Semua yang dianggap bersalah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyengit.

"Rupanya mereka dimotivasi oleh orang ini,"Desis Sakura.

"TITTAN ARMOR YANG MENYERANG TEMBOK MARIA BISA MUNCUL KAPAN SAJA! DAN SEKARANG PUNCAK KEPUNAHAN MANUSIA DIDEPAN MATA, APA KALIAAAN TAK PAHAM JUGA HAAH!,"Jeritnya menyalang tinggi. "KAMI TAK BISA HANYA MEMFOKUSKAN WAKTU DENGAN KALIAN! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN HINGGA BERKEPING-KEPING!,"Ucap Pria itu membabi buta, hingga suara-suara para cadet dikiri-kanan terdengar menyetujui hal ini.

 _"Ketua sebaiknya lakukan dengan cepat!,"_

 _"Ketua bunuh mereka, saat ini mereka masih menjadi sosok manusia,"_

 _"Bunuh mereka, mereka adalah monster!,"_

Suara -suara para Cadet terdengar bergantian dengan opini yang menyakitkan, dihati para cadet yang dianggap bersalah Armin terdiam ditempat tubuhnya nampak terhuyung jatuh terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan, Eren juga nampak berusaha menahan emosi dan menatap putus asa kesemua orang, Sementara Para Ninja nampak masih berdiri tegap diposisi masing-masing, sementara Naruto mulai menatap simpati pada Eren, ia menemukan apa yang pernah dia dapatkan dalam diri Eren dulu - dulu saat sebelum ia diakui oleh semua orang, dijauhi karena Kyubi dalam tubuhnya, kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, sampai ia harus berjuang keras mencapai jalan ninja sejati agar semua mengakuinya.

Dug!

Sebuah pukulan kecil tampa rasa sakit dipukulkan kebahu Eren oleh Naruto, membuat pemuda itu memandang Sekilas sementara Mikasa juga menatap Naruto yang memberi tatapan lembut pada Eren.

"Jika mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, tunjukan hal yang bagimu benar pada mereka," Ucap Naruto mengepalkan tangan kedepan dan beralih memandang para Cadet yang menjadi penonton bisu. "Jika mereka menganggapmu monster tunjukan pada mereka jika kau monster seperti apa, hati manusia bahkan jauh lebih busuk dari Monster ,"Ucap Naruto bergerak lebih depan tampa bisa dicegah teman-temanya.

"Keahlianku adalah memotong daging, jika kalian ingin aku melakukanya aku juga akan menunjukanya,"Ucap Mikasa juga menatap Naruto serius, lalu dia berpaling menatap Para Cadet yang tadi mengungumkan opini mereka. "Jika ada yang tertarik merasakan keahlianku silahkan maju kedepan," Ucap Mikasa serak.

"Ternyata tak bisa ditempuh dengan jalan aman,"Ucap Vasuf menghelah nafas menahan Tawa. "Tubuhku mungkin akan lebih baik jika bergerak lebih,"mendengar ucapan Vasuf Sakura hanya diam mendengkus lalu memperbaiki Sarung tangan miliknya, sementara Shino masih diam dengan posisi semula, meski Mikasa masih melirik serangga-serangga melonjak-lonjak semakin besar mengeluar dari belakang tangan Shino.

Seketika semua orang nampak terdiam raut mereka berangsur-ngsur berubah pemimpin mereka pun nampak berbicara dengan tangan kananya, menatap Mikasa dengan pandangan menilai, dan juga menatap empat orang baru disekitar Eren.

"Hoi Mi-mikasa, kalian semua," panggil Eren gugup.

"Oi kalian semuanya, Mikasa apa yang kau lakukan kau ingin bertarung dengan sesama manusia, memangnya didalam tembok seperti ini kita akan bisa bersembunyi dimana?,"Ucapan Itu keluar dari mulut Armin.

"Membunuh siapa pun aku tak perduli! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membunuh Eren, aku tak perduli masalah lainya,"Ucap Mikasa langsung mendapat Naruto nampak tersenyum dan menunjukan jempol tanganya.

Sakura terdiam menatap perdebatan antara Armin dan Mikasa, Armin merasa mereka bisa mendapat keputusan yang baik untuk berbicara para Cadet melakukan ini didasar rasa takut mereka pada Eren namun Mikasa merasa berbicara tak akan memberikan titik yang cerah pada nasip mereka bertujuh, akan tetapi lain halnya dengan Eren yang memberikan tatapan suram dengan pikiran campur aduk.

"AKU SEKARANG BERTANYA PADA KALIAN KALIAN INI APA!,"Teriakan sang pemimpin itu kembali membuat Sakura menatap sekeliling dengan kondisi semakin memanas.

"AKU MANUSIAA!,"Teriakan Eren Lantang lalu menatap semua orang yang ada disisinya. "KAMI MANUSIAAA!,"Teriaknya lagi.

Suara itu membuat semua terdiam, semua menatap Eren dengan takjub sementara Naruto memberi senyuman kecil, namun kondisi itu kembali terganggu oleh sang pemimpin yang merasa jawabanya sudah dijawab oleh Eren.

"Oh begitu,"Ucapnya terdiam membuat semua merasa dia mungkin akan memberi kesempatan hidup bagi mereka bertuju namun hal itu Salah. "Tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain, tak ada yang bisa membuktikan pada kami jika kalian bukan iblis,"Ucapnya mengisyaratkan tangan untuk mielancarkan peluru meriam Alteri.

Mikasa berlari cepat mendekati Eren dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk Kabur, sementara Shino memunculkan koloni-koloni serangga terbangnya membuatnya menghilang dalam krumunan Serangga, Eren yang ditarik langsung memberontak dan malah menarik tubuh Mikasa, dan Armin juga meraih Sakura yang kebetulan terdekat dengan dirinya. "Semuanya mendekat padakuuuu!," Naruto tak tahu apa yang Eren ingin lakukan tapi tetap mengikuti instrusi Eren dia nampak memunculkan satu bunsin untuk jaga-jaga. Sementara Vasuf hanya memasang metode kuda-kuda didekat Naruto.

Detik-detik Peluru meriam ditembakan mengudara kearah mereka, Eren melepas pegangganya pada Mikasa dan membiarkan gadis berambut hitam itu memeluk lenganya, Armin nampak masih dirangkul Eren disisi lain, sementara Sakura nampak tak terjabak didada depan Eren karna tangan Eren yang merangkul Armin juga mencengkram tubuh Sakura. Eren terfokus pada peluru meriam itu dan menggit kuat Tanganya.

* * *

TRZZZZZEEEET!

Seketika sebuah ledakan Cahaya menyembur dari Tubuh Eren, dalam persekian detik mata semua orang menutup untuk menghindari cahaya kuning berpenjar kemana-mana. Suara ledakan terdengar bersamaan deburan debu, Getaran hebat dan asap mengepul sempurna menguasai semuanya.  
Baik Mikasa, Sakura , Armin, Naruto menyadari mereka dikagetkan mereka berada dalam sebuah Kerangaka raksasa yang berupa setengah badan Tittan, yang melindungi mereka dari Ledakan Meriam.

"Vasuf! Shino-kun,"Teriakan Sakura terdengar lantang mencari sosok Vasuf dan Shino yang menghilang namun ia masih belum bangkit dari tempat ia terduduk didekat Mikasa dan Armin, Namun baru saja Naruto mau bangkit sekoloni serangga bergerak berputar-putar memasuki Kerangka menunjukan sosok Vasuh dan Shino yang masih berdiri tampa kurang dari apa-pun.

"Jangan panik kami baik-baik saja,"Ucap Shino tersenyum menenangkan Sakura, yang hanya mengangguk lega, namun yang jadi pemikiranya ada pada Eren dia menghilang.

"Ini apa!,"Armin tertunduk takut menatap frustasi. "Aku berada didalam tengkorak,"Ucapnya. Bersamaan deburan asap memudar menjadi sebuah kepanikan dari para Cadet yang melihat tampilan tengkorak hidup yang muncul didalam dinding kali ini.

"Eren melindungi kita, itulah kenyataan,"Seru Mikasa.

"Itulah kenyataan, teman kalian ini hebat juga,"Ucap Naruto sembari bangun menepuk-nempuk tubuhnya yang berdebu setelah bunsinya menghilang untuk menjadi bantalan dirinya.

"Hei lihat selain kita, bunga ini terselamatkan,"Ucap Vasuf menatap bungah liar ungu yang nampak hidup meski ada guncangan sebesar tadi.

"Bunganya utuh,"Ucap Armin dengan takjub.

"Semuanya kalian tidak apa-apa!,"Sebuah suara muncul bersamaan seseorang dengan cepat berlari memasuki Tengkorak dan rupanya itu Eren.

"Eren ini,"Ucap Armin terbata.

"Aku tak tahu,"Ucap Eren.

Naruto hanya mengangguk diikuti semua orang, nampaknya bertanya sekarang untuk mencari penjelasan sangat tidak tepat. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia muncul dengan tubuh menguap, bentuknya seperti daging bangkai raksasa dan sebaiknya kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang,"Jelas Eren.

"Saat ini mereka tengah melihat kita dari berbagai sisi dari luar,"Ucap Sakura menyengit.

"Mungkin,"Ucap Eren membalas perkataan Sakura. "Namun saat ini _Granisun_ tak bisa melihat pergerakan kita dari sini,"

"Sebaiknya kita berpikir dengan cepat, sebelum mereka menyerang lagi,"Seru Shino.

Eren terlihat berpikir keras, dan ia nampak menunjukan emosinya didepan semua orang, ketika memukul kerangka itu, sebelum Mikasa menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu. "Kalian ada ide untuk ini?,"Tanya Sakura pada semua orang.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini,"Ucap Eren. "Aku akan pergi kebalik tembok ini dan menemukan ruang bawah tanah rumahku, meski begitu aku harus berubah jadi raksasa ini,"

Semua menatap bingung terkecuali pada Mikasa dan Armin yang tahu akan masalah yang dibahas oleh Eren, mereka juga sempat bertengkar saat Mikasa bilang ikut kemana pun jika Eren akan pergi namun sebaliknya Eren justru tak menyukai apa yang Mikasa katakan. Beberapa Argumen singkat nampak dilontarkan sementara Shino memutuskan untuk memantau kondisi sekitar, serangga pendeteksi dibuat setipis mungkin melayang diantara kabut asap memeriksa kondisi terburuk.  
Beberapa kumpulan Serangga keluar satu-persatu menyusup diam-diam keluar dan mencari informasi, serta menyadap pembicaraan salah satu Cadetnya.

 _{Sir, Peluru Alteri akan siap beberapa menit lagi apa perintah kami selanjutnya}_

 _{Selanjutnya nanti dengar perintahku}_

' _Mereka akan menyerang,_ ' Desis Shino datar ia memutuskan diam dengan terfokus dengan suara yang ia sadap dengan sengaja. Tampa sengaja ia terkaget saat sosok Armin keluar dari asap dengan persenjataan yang dibuang dengan maksut akan menyerah.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu,"Ucap Shino menatap datar.

"Kau akan tau nanti,"Ucap Naruto serius.

"AKHIRNYA KALIAN MENUNJUKAN SEMUANYA MONSTER! AWAS SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBERI SINYAL DAN MENEMBAKAN MERIAM!,"ucapnya dengan cepat Saat Armin keluar dari kabut asap.

"DIA BUKAN MUSUH UMAT MANUSIA, BEGITU PULA KAMI!,"Teriakan Armin terdengar dalam membuat semua terdiam. "KAMI BERSEDIA MEMBERIKAN SEGALA INFORMASI KAMI KETAHUI PADA PASUKAN!,"Ucap Armin dan semua Ninja mengangguk setuju dengan hal ini.

"MESKI KALIAN MEMOHON AMPUN ITU PERCUMA SAJA, SEKARANG DIA SUDAH MENUNJUKAN WHUJUD ASLINYA SEPERTI ITU APA GUNANYA MEMOHON!,"Teriaknya penuh kekesalan pada Eren. Naruto menyengit bahkan Kyubi Kurama didalam tubuhnya, ia juga akan berubah dan akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mereka mengalami semua itukan.

"JIKA MENURUTMU DIA DAN KALIAN BUKAN MUSUH MAKA BUKTIKAN,JIKA TAK BISA AKU AKAN MEMUSNAKANYA,"Tandasnya Final.

"TAK PERLU ADA PEMBUKTAN APA-PUN!," SEJAK AWAL BUKAN BERPATOK PADA PENAMPILAN LUARNYA SAJA,"Bantah Armin dengan suara semakin meninggi.

"APA,"

"BUKANKAH KALIAN SUDAH MELIHAT SENDIRI, DIA SENDIRI BERTARUNG MELAWAN PARA RAKSASA BAHKAN DIKROYOKI SENDIRIAN. ITU MEMBUKTIKAN DIA SAMA SEPERTI KITA MANGSA UMAT MANUSIA, MESKI PUN MENGELAK DARI APA-PUN KENYATAN TETAP LENYATAAN,"Jeritan Armin kembali menyengit tajam.

" _Itu memang benar,"_

 _"Tapi manusia berteman dengan raksasa ini mustahil,"_

Suara Armin nampak memecah bela orang orang mulai berpikir satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan opini masing-masing.

"Bersiap untuk menyerang, jangan terjerumus pada ucapan mereka,"Ucapnya berusaha memperkukuh mengabaikan kenyataan bertapa Berjasanya Eren sebelumnya. "Apa ini masuk akal tindakan mereka semua diluar nalar, dia bahkan bisa berubah dan menjadi manusia mempelajari bahasa kita itu pasti adalah tipu daya mereka, kita tak boleh melepaskan mereka begitu saja," Ucapan itu justru membuat harapan Armin terasa akan pergi dari raganya.

Armin menatap Mikasa dan Eren secara bergantian sebelum menatap Raut kepercayaandari semua orang disisinya, diberikan pada Armin membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap semua Cadet dengan amarah.

"SEBAGAI PRAJURIT HAMBA BERSUMPAH MENCURAHKAN JANTUNG HAMBA UNTUK DEMI KEBANGKITAN UMAT MANUSIA," Armin mengulang kembali sumpah yang diucapkanya dulu saat pelantikanya sebagai seorang Cadet didepan Raja, dan menyampirkan simbol hormat teguhnya menandakan ia tidak main-main dengan sumpahnya.

"BERKORBAN DEMI SEBUAH SUMPAH ADALAH PENGHORMATA YANG SANGAT TINGGI, DAN AKU YAKIN DIA AKAN SANGAT BERGUNA JIKA KALIAN MEMANFAATKAN KEKUATAN RAKSASANYA UNTUK MENOLONG UMAT MANUSIA MUNGKIN KITA BISA MEREBUT KEMBALI KOTA SERTA DINDING ROSE,KUMOHON MENGERTILAH DEMI KEJAYAAN UMAT MANUSIA HAMBA MEMOHON UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA!," Teriaknya lagi.

"IZINKAN HAMBA UNTUK MENJELASKAN BERTAPA BESAR DAN PENTINGNYA PERANYAAA,"

Kata-kata Armin nampak membuat semua para Cadet nampak terdiam berusaha mencermati kata-katanya baik-baik Namun tidak untuk sang pemimpin mereka yang mengabaikan penuh kata-kata milik Armin.

"Semuanya, sera-,"Satu lontaran keras muncul kembali dengan gestur tangan keatas, bersamaan detik-detik peluru meriam diluncurkan, semua sudah dalam posisi masing-masing, Mikasa meraih pedangnya, Eren meraih tanganya siap mengigitnya, Naruto siap mengunakan segel bunsinya, Sakura siap dengan Chakra hijau dalam kepalan tanganya, Shino siap dengan koloni Serangga ditubuhnya, dan Vasuf menarik kantung ninja meraih tiga kunai dimasing-masing jemarinya.

" _Sudah cukup,_ "

Bersamaan sebuah suara lain menghentikan tangan sang pemimpin dengan tegas.

* * *

[Bersambung]  
[Minggu-15-April-2018]

* * *

Keterangan : Alasan :

Kenapa Sakura menyebut Vasuf Imoto bukan Otoko alasanya adalah karna Sakura menganggap Vasuf manis dan ya kebiasaan Anak cewek memanjakan Adeknya, meski muka Vasuf gak ada manis-manisnya(?)

Konoichi dan Kunochi : Ada penyebutan nama pada shinobi wanita zaman dulu, namun diera moderen boleh dipakai untuk Ninjaloaki-laki.

* * *

Yo Author Noctis ditempat, mungkin bagi kalian yang menyukai manga dan Animenya maaf jika kami merubah alur cerita besar-besaran karna kami fokus Story.  
Sebenarnya bagian ini ingin di skip oleh kami namun Ryo menolak karna menurutnya Scend ini sangat epik dan kebetulan kami sangat menyukainya, jadi maaf jika durasi cerita kali ini kepanjangan terimakasi buat kalian yang membaca.

Sekian  
[Noctis]


	6. Chapter 6 - KESIAPAN HATI

Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.

 _Warning :_  
 _Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya_

 _Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca_

* * *

 **Part 6 : Kesiapan Hati**

* * *

 _Dairy :_

 _Taruhan itu muncul dihadapan kami_  
 _Layaknya merubah cerita dalam sebuah Alur_  
 _Kami mengikuti alurnya, untuk bertahan hidup._

* * *

Normal Pov :

"Huh.."Suara desahan tertahan dari Naruto terdengar pelan menatap sosok pria tua tegap, berkepala plontos memiliki kumis sedikit lebat diatas bibirnya, ia nampak menahan tangan Granosus dengan tubuh sigap dan mengumbar sebuah senyum aneh pada Eren dan lain.

"Ini luar biasa,"Gumanya. "

"Eh,"Ucap Naruto dengan kening mengkerut.

"Kau belum berubah sedewasa apa-pun dirimu, masih saja gampang merasa takut Felman,"Ucap seseorang itu masih menahan tanganya dengan kuat dari belakang. Granosus terkaget bukan kepalang menatap sosok yang menahanya.

"General Pixi,"Suara tercekat terdengar dari sosok Pemimpin bernama Felman yang memandang Horror, membuat semua kembali terbisu dengan suasana yang begitu canggung.

"Apa kau tak lihat bertapa, sempurnanya pemberian hormatnya itu,"Pandangan General mengacuh pada Armin. "Aku baru sampai, dan aku menerima semua informasi mengenai Situasinya,"Ucapnya serius namun seulas senyuman teka-teki. Ia memandang orang-orang baru disekitar para Cadet dan nampaknya menimang sesuatu.

"Kumpulkan para bantuan,"Ucapnya tersenyum pada Felman. "Menurutku kita bisa mendengar penjelasan mereka, akan berguna untuk kita,"Ucap General Pixi yang tersenyum, sementara Armin terjatuh lemas dengan rasa lega diwajahnya, begitu pula Mikasa, Eren, Naruto Sakura, Vasuf, sementara Shino menatap sosok Jacob yang ternyata datang bersama General Pixi, tersenyum lega, serta memberi kode dengan kedipan mata.

' _Dasar, pantas saja dia tak ada tadi'_

Seru Shino menyengit lega bersamaan para Cadet yang nampak mendekati mereka bertuju, bertujuan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Setelah Eren, Mikasa, Armin Naruto, Shino, Sakura dan Vasuf mendapat pemeriksaan, sebelum mereka akan dipertemukan secara pribadi dengan General Pixi.

Namun selama pemeriksaan itu terjadi hal yang kurang nyaman serta tidak menyenangkan bagi dua Konochi dan Kunoichi yang datang dari Konoha itu Yaitu Sakura dan Vasuf yang membuat mata para Cadet bertuju pada rambut-merah muda, milik Sakura dan Vasuf memiliki mata merah sewarna darah segar. Untuk ciri Khas milik Naruto yang memiliki rambut pirang bermata biru, atau Shino yang berambut hitam dan bermata Coklat sudah sangat sering dijumpai pada warga atau manusia yang tinggal dalam dinding yang jadi pemandangan yang biasa.

 _"Liat matanya sangat mengerikan, warnanya seperti darah segar benarkah dia manusia,"_

 _"Lihat rambutnya sangat aneh aku tak pernah melihat rambutnya itu seumur hidupku, apa rambutnya beracun,"_

Mendengar bisik-bisikan para Cadet membuat Sakura dan Vasuf menghelah nafas, tak aneh bagi mereka memiliki Ciri seperti ini, karna di Konoha yang memiliki rambut atau mata seperti itu hal yang biasa. Kemungkinan tempat dimana mereka terpental ini tak ada yang memiliki genetik seperti rambut atau mata berwarna berwarna-warni milik mereka.

* * *

[Sakura here]  
"Kau baik-baik Saja,"Suara terdengar lembut dan penuh sedikit kecemasan, mata Sakura melirik Ke-samping melihat sosok Eren yang nampak memandang Canggung, sementara Vasuf didekatnya hanya terdiam dan sibuk menatap sesuatu yang lain.

"Ya, kau sendiri bagaimana keadaanmu,"Tanya Sakura memandang datar, mata emerald Sakura memandang tatapan caggung dari Eren, mungkin karna Eren belum terlalu kenal dengan gadis itu dan ketiga rekanya, atau pemikiran lain.

"Aku merasa lebih baik, namun perasaanku tidak bisa merasa lega dengan mudah,"Ucap Eren menunduk menatap batu dipijakanya.

"Sangat wajar,"Ucap Sakura menghembuskan nafas memandang langit dan menatap sekumpulan burung berterbangan keangkasa. "Oh ya! Aku sudah melihatmu saat menjadi monster yang disebut Tittan itu, kau besar sekali,"Ucap Sakura mencoba mencari topik untuk membuat situasi yang tak secanggung ini.

"Ah!,"Eren tersendak lalu menatap bingung pada Sakura. "Aku sendiri bahkan tak menyadari hal itu,"Ucap Eren dengan nada murung, terliput beban rasa bersalah dimatanya."Aku merasa menyesali segalanya, bahkan menyeret masalahku sendiri pada Armin dan Mikasa,"Ucap Eren.

"Kau takut?! Juga Ragu untuk kedepanya,"Sakura memandang Eren dengan tatapan Serius, sementara Eren berusaha mengalihkan tatapanya kearah berbeda. "Nasi sudah jadi bubur, Masalah sudah tak bisa dirubah kembali jadi sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menghadapinya ,"Ucap Sakura singkat. "Jika kau tak ingin menambah rasa rasa bersalahmu pada mereka, ditengah neraka ini maka lindungi mereka,"Ucap Sakura panjang kali lebar.

"Aku tahu,"Ucapan Eren terdengar kecekik ditenggorokanya, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis saat itu, melihat pancaran mata Eren dia tahu jika Mikasa dan Armin adalah orang sepesial dihatinya. "Aku akan melindungi semuanya dengan kekuatan ini, untuk Mikasa dan Armin juga,".

"Jadi kau tak perlu ragu,"Celetuk Sakura meninju bahu Eren pelan, dan Eren yang menatapnya dengan mata yang tertotok. "Jika dengan langkah ini yang kau pilih maka, tak perlu ada rasa penyesalan, simpan penyesalan itu untuk sesuatu yang lain,"Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih Haruno,"Ucap Eren membari tersenyum tulus menatap gadis unik didepanya dengan tampa rasa canggung lagi diraut wajahnya.

 _[KETERANGAN : Dalam penyebutan Tradisi nama pada Attack on tittan identitas panggilan seseorang harus menggunakan nama keluarganya dulu baik untuk teman atau Formal, untuk menghargai orang itu, sementara seseorang yang memanggil nama kecil dari seseorang maka itu termasuk seseorang yang sudah dekat dengan pemilik Nama]_

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku Haruno, aku tak suka terlalu formal, jika dengan situasi seperti ini,"Ucap Sakura menyengit. "Panggil saja Sakura,"Ucap Sakura lalu menyilangkan tangan kedepan.

"Baiklah, Sakura panggil saja aku Eren, kalau kau tak suka aku terlalu memanggilmu dengan formal maka panggil namaku juga,"Ucap Eren membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis, tak ada yang tahu dimana aura canggung itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, dan mencairkan suasana mereka lebih baik.

* * *

[Vasuf Here]  
Sementara disudut tempat sosok Vasuf tengah menghelah nafas menatap sekeliling ia melihat sosok Armin, Naruto dan Shino tengah berbicara usai pemeriksaan, hingga mereka berkumpul diatas gedung pemeriksaan sekarang. Namun mata merahnya menangkap sosok Mikasa mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sedang melihat sesuatu,"Ucap Mikasa menyengit terlebih menatap mata merah milik Vasuf, membuat ninja sensorik itu menghelah nafas atas kewaspadaan Mikasa, ingatanya kembali teringat pada wanita berScarf merah, yang melewatinya begitu saja saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, ia tersadar disekitar para kawanan Tittan.

"Waspada dengan mataku,"Ucap Vasuf terang-terangan. "Semua lokasi kalian adalah hal yang baru untuku wajar bagiku untuk melihat sekitar,"Ucap Vasuf membuang pandangan sebal, sifat gadis yang pernah ditemuinya waktu itu masih membuatnya kurang nyaman.

"Matamu kenapa mengapa semerah darah,"Ucap Mikasa membuat Vasuf menatap Mikasa penuh, datar seperti dugaanya memang tempat mereka disini tak ada memiliki genetik mata seperti miliknya.

"Ditempat ku memiliki mata seperti ini, dan pancaranya normal seperti mata orang normal lainya,"Ucap Vasuf. "Mungkin saja genetik miliku sedikit berbeda dengan kawasan kalian,"Ucap Vasuf menjelaskan.

"Apakah masih ada dunia diluar dinding?!,"Ucap Mikasa menyengit penasaran membuat Vasuf menatap penuh selidik.

"Apa Maksutmu,"

* * *

[Shino, Naruto dan Jacob Here]  
Jacob, mulai menanyai keadaan Mereka dengan antusias setelah Armin meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu karna Armin dipanggil seorang Cadet untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau pergi untuk menemui General Pixi, dan memberikan laporan prihal kami pada beliau, terima-kasih kami tertolong,"Ucap Naruto menatap sosok Jacob yang tersenyum ramah, dan dibalas senyum oleh Jacob juga.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku memberi laporan pada atasan, tapi Felman memang bertindak sangat cepat sebelum mengabari kami semua,"Ucap Jacob.

"Tampa laporan anda General Pixi tak mungkin datang kemari, untuk itu kami berutan-budi padamu,"Ucap Shino menatap datar.

"Bukan masalah,"Ucap Jacob tertawa pelan. "Kalian juga sudah menolong para pasukan kami waktu itu, dan oh ya salah satu Cadet kami juga mengucapkan rasa terimakasi padamu tuan Uzumaki,"Ucap Jacob.

"Eh siapa,"Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan menyengit.

"Nama Cadetnya adalah Lina Cornelina,"Ucap Jacob membuat mata Naruto berbinar dan dengan senyum lega.

"Lina,"Ucap Naruto antusias namun Jacob menyengit saat Naruto menyebut nama kecilnya bukan nama Formalitas.

"Yupz..Saat ini gadis itu sudah dibawa kemarkas utama dalam, untuk mendapat perawatan, dia mengalami cedera patah tulang parah dilenganya membuatnya harus menjalani perawatan berbulan-bulan sebelum bisa kembali kepasukan,"Ucap Jacob.

"Syukurlah.."Ucap Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar itu. Bayangan wajah ketakutan gadis berkuncir dua itu membuat ia teringat kembali, namun pandanganya berubah cepat saat sosok Armin nampak memanggil mereka semua, karna katanya komandan Pixi ingin bertemu mereka semua.

* * *

[Dinding gerbang Torst bagian dalam]

Mata keriput General Pixi memandang pemandangan warna sepia, diatas langit dengan pandangan datar, ia bergerak pelan memandang kebawah dengan pundak tegapnya melirik dibawah, mendapati Tittan-tittan mencoba memanjat namun tak berhasil.

"Aku belum menemukanya,"Desisya sebelum merasakan langkah kaki mendekat. "Andai ada Tittan sangat cantik disana, aku dengan rela dimakanya,"Ucapnya lalu berbalik menatap sosok Jacob menuntun tuju orang yang harusnya dipertemukan denganya.

"General saya membawanya,"Ucap Jacob dengan senyuman ramah, tak lupa dengan salam hormatnya.

"Bagus sekali Sir Lee mari kita bertanya,"Ucap General Pixi tersenyum sembari menatap serius ketuju orang itu. Mikasa nampak masih terjungukuk membantu Eren yang duduk ditanah, sementara Armin, Sakura, Vasuf, Naruto, dan Shino masih dalam posisi berdiri.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, dari beberapa orang,"Ucap General Pixi dengan serius, lalu menatap serius keempat ninja dengan pandangan penuh minat. "Menurut saksi para Cadet kalian berempat memiliki kemampuan hebat diluar nalar, dan kalian tak datang dari dinding kami,"Ucap General Pixi Shino menyengit dengan penuh selidik dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, ia mendengar dari Jacob Dotcs Pixy adalah General strategi yang lihai dan Eksentrik.

"Bukan,"Ucap Shino membuka suara, membuat semua menatap padanya. "Kami bukan dari luar dinding, bahkan sekitar tempat ini, tapi cukup jauh,"Ucapnya datar.

"O,..oh aku semakin penasaran dengan itu,"Ucap General datar. "Kuharap kalian mau bekerja sama membuka jati diri kalian, agar tak menjadi musuh kami,"Ucap General dengan senyuman yang menurut Vasuf adalah paling berbahaya.

"Kami tak mau ada masalah untuk bertarung dengan kalian,"Ucap Shino datar, lalu General Pixi melirik serius kearah Armin dan lalu ke Eren.

"Saya tak tahu kapan tubuh saya bisa berubah seperti ini,"Ucap Eren menatap biasa. "Namun saat saya terdesak entah kenapa saya meresakan energi yang aneh dan perlahan sebuah ingatan tentang sesuatu yang mungkin ada kaitanya dengan perubahan itu,"Ucap Eren.

Akhirnya Eren menjelaskan duduk persoalanya dari dia yang menolong Armin, dan harusnya kehilangan tangan dan kakinya, yang entah kenapa justru bergenerasi serta muncul kembali, atau sebagian rahasia perihal ruang bawah tanah rumahnya, yang selalu dikunci dari dirinya yang mungkin ada hubunganya dengan ini.

"Begitukah!?, jadi menurutmu diruang bawah tanah itu, menyimpan jawaban yang aku cari selama ini,"Ucap General Pixi menangapi pembicaraan ini.

"Benar, apa anda mempercayainya,"Tanya Eren. Menatap lemah pada sosok Pixi yang membelakanginya.

"Kau sendiri tak begitu yakinkan?, baiklah kuanggap aku akan mempertimbangkan ini,"Ucap General Pixi tersenyum misterius.

' _Senyumanya aneh'_ Kontak suara batin terdengar dari Naruto membuat ketiga temanya menyadari dan mengangguk tampa sadar.

' _Hati-hati meski terlihat ramah dia orang yang berbahaya'_ Ucap Vasuf serius melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya juga menatap Sakura dan Shino.

' _Jadi kita tak bisa berbicara berlebihan didepanya secukupnya saja_ ' Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan menyengit.

' _Ada ide_ ' Tanya Shino.

' _Kupikir kau punya, maaf aku bingung menyusun kata-kata aku bukan Shikamaru-kun yang punya ribuan ide untuk menuntaskan masalah serumit ini, maaf_ ,' Ucap Sakura dengan nada Frustasi.

" _Aku punya sepertinya dan kurasa Berbicara ini, perlu!_ ,' Ucap Vasuf.

' _Vasuf umpan yang bagus 'Bicara'_ ,'Ucap Naruto terdengar cerah nampaknya menemukan solusinya.

 _'Ide apa itu'_ Tanya Sakura dan Shino menatap Naruto horror membuat Mikasa yang menyadari perubahan keempat Ninja menyengit.

"Dan untuk kalian berempat mau menyatakan sesuatu menguatkan alibi kalian untuk pertimbangan untuku,"Ucap General Pixi lalu menyentuh pinggir kepala plontos miliknya dengan telunjuknya. "Silahkan aku menunggu,"Ucapnya.

"Tentu bisa,"Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman ramah dan terlihat polos, namun sebaliknya Sakura dan Shino nampak menyengit, menatap Vasuf yang tersenyum menatap Naruto yang setuju pada pemuda Kyubi itu seratus-presen.

' _Apa yang mereka akan lakukan_ ' Desis Mikasa dalam hati, sebelum pandanganya menatap pada Vasuf yang tersenyam-senyum misterius.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan teman-temanku bertarung dengan konyol disini," Ucap Naruto serius. "Jadi kami ingin memberikan sebuah permintaan,"Jelas Naruto, membuat semua orang menyengit minus Vasuf.

"Apa itu?!,"Ucap General Pixi.

"Tampa sadar kami berempat langsung disini!,"Ucap Naruto. "Kami belum tahu arah bahkan alasan dan cara kami kembali kerumah,"Ucap Naruto serius pandanganya menatap kota hancur dipenuhi Tittan haus daging. "Kami akan membantu kalian dengan kemampuan kami sebagai ganti tempat bernaung sementara, kurasa kemampuan kami cukup membantu,"Jelas Naruto.

"Bagus!,"Ucap Vasuf tampa sadar, membuat Jacob mengeleng lucu.

"Menarik,"Ucap General Pixi dengan Tatapan tertarik lalu menatap Jacob yang mengangguk penuh perhatian. "Kita dapat manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi Tittan dan empat manusia bertenaga melebihi manusia biasa,"Ucap General.

"Sekarang mungkin kalian bisa memiliki bukti serta tujuan itu,"Ucap General menatap Eren sepenuhnya, lalu memandang semuanya satu persatu. "Saya sendiri akan menjamin keselamatan kalian semua,"Jelasnya. Mendengar itu desahan lega keluar dari semua orang, namun General Pixi mulai bersura memanggil Armin. "Cadet Arlelt!,"

"Siap!,"Armin yang terpanggil lalu menunjukan salam hormatnya, memandang General Pixi dengan gugup.

"Kau bilang dengan ' _kemampuan raksasa'_ Kita punya kesempatan untuk merebut kembali kota,"Ucap General."Apa ucapanmu waktu itu yakin atau karna putus asa,"Tanyanya.

Armin kembali terlihat berpikir, lalu memutuskan membuka Suara kecil. "Keduanya, waktu itu saya ingin bicara jika Eren dalam bentuk Raksasa kemungkinan besar mengangkat bongkahan batu yang ada ditengah kota, untuk menutupi lobang di gerbang."Jelasnya serius. "Itu terlintas dipikiran saya,"Ucap Armin. "Tapi bisakah anda menganggapi jika kekuatan Eren bisa, membalik keadaan?,"Jelas Armin dengan sigap.

' _Ghaki kita juga bisa mengangkat batu itu, masa hanya batu seperti itu tak bisa diangkat, aku benci sekali bau tubuh Tittan itu'_ Sunggut Kurama.

'' _Wah..Wah_ ' Desis Sakura, Shino dan Naruto minus Vasuf, nampaknya serangga parasit Shino nampak tak sengaja membuat ke tiga orang lainnya jadi bisa berkontak langsung dengan Kurama didalam tubuh Naruto.

General Pixi menatap Tajam Armin dan membuang pandangan dengan pose berpikir, membuat Armin mencoba bicara. "Memang benar saya mengatakan itu karna ingin bertahan hidup, meski putus asa saya ingin bertahan hidup,"Ucap Armin tegang.

"Meski putus asa tapi ngin bertahan hidup,"Ucap General serius. "Kata-kata jauh lebih berharga dari apa-pun,"Ucap General Pixi berbalik memandang semua orang sebelum, ia menatap Eren sepenuhnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Kadet Jaeger?,"Tanya Pixi.

Eren menatap Canggung semua orang. "Y-ya?," Lalu menatap General Pixi dengan serius.

"Apakah kau bisa menutup Gerbangnya,"Ucap General lagi situasi terasa aneh saat General mempertanyakanya. Membuat Eren mengusutkan rautnya dengan pemikiran penuh petanyaan terlebih untuknya sendiri.

"Itu..entahlah aku sebenarnya sama seperti kalian aku tak mengetahui banyak tentang ini,"Ucap Eren merasa bersalah karna meski merasa mengetahui sesuatu ia justru kebingungan pula. "Jadi aku merasa-,"belum selesai dengan perkatakaanya ia jadi teringat obrolan singkatnya dengan Sakura diatap gedung pemeriksaan.

 _{Kau takut?!, Nasi sudah jadi bubur, Masalah sudah tak bisa dirubah kembali jadi sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menghadapinya }_

 _{Jika kau tak ingin menambah rasa rasa bersalahmu pada mereka, ditengah neraka ini maka lindungi mereka}_

 _{Jadi kau tak perlu ragu}_

 _{Jika dengan langkah ini yang kau pilih maka, tak perlu ada rasa penyesalan, simpan penyesalan itu untuk sesuatu yang lain}_

Ingatan itu membuat Eren reflex menatap Sakura yang tengah menatap kearah lain, dengan tatapan datar. Lalu kembali Eren menatap kota yang nampak terancam dibelakangnya dengan pandangan gelisa. "Saya akan melakukanya, meski saya tak yakin apa saya bisa menutup gerbangnya atau tidak, tapi saya akan tetap melakukanya,"Ucapnya dengan tegar.

"Jadi keputusan sudah diambil,"Ucap General Pixi bangkit lalu memandang para Ninja menatapnya datar. "Kurasa aku sudah tau apa yang kalian akan lakukan,"Ucap General Pixi.

"Kami siap,"Jawab Vasuf.

"Yosha!,"Ucap Naruto menekik dengan Girang.

* * *

Mendengar itu, mereka bertuju membuat rencana bersama Jacob dan General Pixi, dan setelah rencana terhimpun matang akhirnya General Pixi menbuka prihal Eren serta mengatakan jika Eren adalah manusia hasil penelitian untuk merubah menjadi raksasa membuat semua tercengang bukan main, kebenaranya pula menjadi alasan mengapa misi ini akan berjalan. General juga memperkenalkan ke-empat ninja dengan mengatakan mereka prajurit terlatih yang dirahasiakan identitasnya mereka juga akan membantu misi Eren dan para Cadet, dalam memindakan bongkahan batu ditengah kota untuk menutup lubang didinding Maria.

* * *

"Sakura-san,"Panggil Vasuf tiba-tiba saat mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalankan misi, Sakura memilih mengepang rambutnya agar tidak menyusahkan ketika bertarung.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berada disini,"Ucap Vasuf sementara Sakura menatap bingung. "Kami akan keluar dinding yang berlubang itu bersama pasukan itu, kau adalah ninja medis kau bisa membantu orang disini,"

"Vasuf-kun, aku tahu kau minta aku disini karna kau menaati protokal Anbu 232 untuk mengamankan Ninja medis-kan,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, karna Ninja medis adalah satu-satunya menjadi pioritas team,"Ucap Vasuf. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kami kau tetap aman,"Ucap Vasuf.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian aku justru tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri,"Tatap tajam Sakura. "Kita terdampar bertiga, dan aku tak mau kita terpisah, aku akan mengabaikan semua protokol dan akan selalu berada disamping kalian,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Aku sudah menanggapmu seperti Adik-kecilku, dan aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tahu kau kuat dan kemampuan Naruto dan Shino juga, tapi aku tetap ingin melindungi kalian aku tak mau melihat saja dibelakang,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-san,"Vasuf menghelah nafas menunduk malu, sementara Sakura membelai rambut hitam pemuda itu.

"Kita akan berjuang sampai akhir,"Sebuah ucapan muncul dari sosok Naruto yang muncul disamping mereka. "Kita akan terus hidup sampai kita bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali,"Ucap Naruto membuat ketiga Ninja itu tersenyum bersama.

"..."Shino terdiam dan berdehem memperhatikan ketiganya, ia memutuskan mendekat namun sebelum itu Eren dengan cepat menyapanya membuatnya berhenti.

"Ano..General Pixi sudah menentukan waktu, kita harus segera bergegas kedinding,"Ucap Eren membuat ketiganya juga tersadar dengan cepat dari situasi ceriah tadi, lalu memutuskan untuk serius.

"Ayo pergi,"Sela Naruto.

Para team Ninja memutuskan akan mengikuti instruksi yang sudah dibuat bersama. Naruto akan membantu team scot untuk pengumpan para Tittan dilapangan untuk menjauhkan mereka dari Eren jika pemuda itu berubah menjadi raksasa, Shino memutuskan bergerak bersama team Jacob mengefakuasi keadaan sekitar mereka lebih dekat dengan dinding dan dibantu dengan bantuan team meriam misil, sementara Vasuf dan Sakura diputuskan untuk membantu Mikasa menjaga Eren dari segala macam bahaya, mereka berdua disatukan karna sebagai Ninja medis sudah sesuai aturan bahwa Sakura harus dijaga, dan mengabaikan sesuatu terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi Vasuf bisa mengawasi serta menjaganya. Untuk kali ini Armin tidak turun bersama yang lain karna menjadi strategis didinding bersama strategis lain serta General Pixi.

[Sakura/Vasuf here]  
"Semua terlihat menegangkan,"Ucap Vasuf yang kini mergelantungan pada leher Corney dan melihat dimana para pasukan berpencar.

"Tentu saja,"Suara datar terdengar pelan dari mulut sosok Cadet wanita berkacamata bening menatap serius. Mereka berhenti tak jauh dari lokasi batu, diatas salah satu atap menatap sekeliling nampaknya para umpan prajurit berhasil menjauhkan lokasi ini dari Tittan untuk sementara waktu."Cadet, Eren dalam misi ini tak sedikit orang yang akan mati, demi kamu,"Selanya memandang Tajam pada Eren. "Mereka adalah Sudara, sepupu, adik akademi, dan senior kita, mereka siap bertempur dan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, dan mereka bukan pion catur yang tak bernyawa,"Desisnya tajam.

Sementara semua kembali terdiam mendengarnya, Eren nampak terlihat tertotok pada ucapan Cadet wanita itu, Vasuf turun dari gendongan Corney dan Sakura akhirnya dibantu turun oleh Mikasa, dan percakapan Eren dan wanita itu nampak belum usai.

"Kau tahu mereka memiliki nama keluarga dan memiliki perasaan,"Jelasnya dengan nada terdengar mulai meninggi. "Alyusha, Dominique, Phine, Isabelle, Ludwig, Martina, Guido, Lee, Hans."Ia mencoba menyebutkan nama-nama marga keluarga besar, yang bergabung untuk pertempuran ini, mendengar itu membuat Vasuf merasakan kesedih luar biasa yang keluar dari tubuh wanita berkaca mata. "Mereka adalah beberapa manusia yang siap meneteskan darah kapan saja, sebagian dari mereka telah berbagi roti denganku saat aku masih menjadi Kadet,"Jawabnya sendu dengan penuh rasa duka. "Sebagian dari Mereka mungkin akan mati hari ini, demi kamu jadi bertanggung jawablah untuk agar kematian mereka tidak menjadi sia-sia. Simpanlah itu dihati naifmu dan siapkan nyawa mu untuk itu,"Ucapnya menunduk.

"SIAP!,"Ucap Eren menatap batu itu dengan pancaran mata yang marah, entah kenapa justru membuat perasaan Vasuf merasa akan terjadi yang buruk nantinya.

"Vasuf-kun kau tidak apa-apa?!,"Tanya Sakura menangkap tatapan Vasuf yang terlihat cemas lewat mata emeraldnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-san,"Jelas Vasuf mencoba menetralkan wajahnya, dan diam-diam Mikasa memperhatikan ninja lelaki beriris merah itu, dengan pandangan tak bisa ditebak.

 _Banyak orang akan yang kehilangan keluarga dan teman-teman mereka untuk misi ini, kenyataan menyedihkan ini tak bisa diabaikan. Rasanya begitu berat memikirkanya._

* * *

"Tetap ditempat gulir mereka kemari,"Ucap seorang Cadet senior berdiri diatas atap diikuti 10 kadet yang lain yang sengaja berkumpul dalam satu posisi untuk memancing lebih banyak Tittan.

"Mereka mendekat ketua,"Seru seorang Cadet dengan wajah ketakutaan melihat enam Tittan berbondong-bondong dimenuju mereka.

"Wah mereka cukup lamban?!,"Seru Naruto menatap serius. "Berbeda dengan Tittan gressive seperti kemarin."Ucap Naruto memunculkan Bunsin disampingnya sebanyak enam orang, membuat Para Cadet berdecak kagum. "Shino!,"Panggilnya.

"Huuuh..Ayo aku siap,"Ucap Shino datar bersamaan tubuhnya yang tadi menghilang muncul dengan banyaknya koloni Serangga yang muncul membentuk tubuh Shino.

* * *

[Bersambung]  
[Minggu-22-April-2018]

Noctis : Halo All terimakasi atas dukungan kalian pada cerita kami, Bagi yang nunggu Levi bakal muncul #Natap pm terselubung# kuhkuhkuh...bakal kemungkinan muncul part depan, maaf plot list kepanjangan sengaja untuk menyediakan part pertarungan dicerita kedepan jadi mohon maaf...bye all sampa jumpa part depan 😌


	7. Chapter 7 - EMOSI MANUSIA

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.**

 _ **Warning :**_  
 _ **Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya**_

 _ **Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca**_

 ** _Dairy :_**

 _Banyak kehidupan yang diambilnya_  
 _Dengan sebuah tujuan 'Kota' serta 'dindingnya' rasanya berat dan menyakitkan melihat apa yang terjadi disekitar demi munuai pembuktian bahwa 'Pengorbanan' tak berakhir sia-sia._

 **[Naruto/Shino here]**

"Oi kalian berdua kenapa kalian tidak menghindar.,"Teriakan sang pemimpin Cadet terdengar cemas. Naruto dan Shino justrut tak bergeming saat semua Cadet menghindar dari atap, saat salah satu Tittan besar memukul kearah mereka membuat atap tempat Naruto berpijak setengah hancur.

"Sebaiknya kalian tetap berformasi sesuai dengan apa yang biasa kalian lakukan,"Desis Shino, sembari menatap pemimpin itu dingin, Cadet menatap bingung bersamaan dengan tatapan santai Naruto.

"Kami akan bertarung seperti yang kami biasanya lakukan sebaiknya jangan bengong,"Ucap Naruto memandang serius, memunculkan sebuah bayangan bunshin lagi, mereka terserentak saat sebuah tangan dilayangkan oleh Tittan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah,"Ucap Cadet tergagap bingung.

Naruto melompat keatas udara dibantu Bunsinya, meski terlihat sangat berbahaya karna ia sendiri melempar tubuhnya, di kawanan Tittan, membuat semua menyengit ketakutan.

 _ **◇[Rassengan No Shuriken]◇**_

Sebuah pusaran angin muncul dari tanganya sebesar bolam sebuah lampu dan kiyan membesar, ditanganya dalam beberapa detik berbentuk seperti sebuah pusaran jarum angin, dan dilempar dikaki Tittan.

"Sebaiknya kalian siap untuk menyerang titik lemahnya,"Ujar Shino sebelum menghilang menjadi serpihan koloni Serengga hitam yang menuju Tittan lainya. Mendengar ucapan Shino para Cadet menyiapkan diri dengan Audens dan tabung-gas, senjata mereka masing-masing tampa bertanya lagi, mereka merasa yakin jika dua agent yang diperkenalkan General Pixi itu bisa membantu mereka.

Semua pandangan kembali menatap pusaran angin jarum dikaki para Tittan, benda kecil itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pusaran besar yang tiba-tiba meledak bagai jarum tajam yang menembus kaki Tittan diatasnya. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari Kaki Sebagian dari para Tittan beberapa terjatuh menimpah atap rumah karna kehilangan keseimbangan, para Cadet tak segan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk beterbangan menyerang bagian Vital musuhnya.

Pandangan Horror para Cadet terlihat kaget, bagaimana sabetan angin mampu melukai kaki tebal Tittan yang memiliki daging yang kuat, Ketua Cadet itu lalu fokus, meminta rekan-rekanya untuk menyebar menyerang tulang belakang Tittan-Tittan itu secara beramai ramai. Sementara Shino bertugas menganggu indra penglihatan mata para Tittan dalam jangkauan dengan serangga parasit yang kini melebur bersama tubuhnya.

Naruto yang tak menunggu semua para Cadet dan Ketuanya yang tengah bertempur, memutuskan bertarung sendiri tampa bantuan yang lain. Saat menyadari Tittan lain nampak mendekat karna terpancing dengan aroma darah yang terpencar dari kaki-kaki tittan pendek yang dilukai oleh Naruto.

"Gomenee..tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian semua untuk mendekat,"Ucap Naruto berlari melewati Atab dihadapan terlihat terdapat tiga Tittan bertubuh setinggi rumah lantai tiga dan, melompat keudara, tak lupa dia mengeluarkan bunsin dirinya untuk membantunya melompat lebih tinggi.

"GOARTTTRRR!,"

Ketiga Tittan itu mengerang marah, lalu bergerak secara monoton untuk menangkap Naruto dengan tangan mereka, membuat Naruto menghindari tangan-tangan itu, dan malah berpijak pada tangan salah satu monster itu. "Merasa tak puas tidak bisa menangkapku?,"Tanyanya.

Tatapan serius Naruto nampak terpancar kuat dari matanya, sebelum sebuah bola Chakra angin berwarna biru muncul ditanganya, dan ia memusatkan Chakranya membuat bola itu memiliki warna kemerahan.

 ** _◇[Kyoudamato Rassengan]◇_**

Ledakan Chakra kembali besit mengudara, membuat Tiga Tittan terlempar kebelakang dengan kondisi kepala mereka yang hancur lebur bagai habis diletakan dimesin pengiling, angin juga nyaris menghempaskan beberapa sepihan bangunan dan bahkan tak sengaja mengenai beberapa bangunan dibelakangnya.

"Naruto jangan mengunakan kemampuan itu sebarangan, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kelewatan,"Ucap Shino muncul disamping Naruto saat pemuda itu mendarat diatas sebuah atap. Pandangan Naruto justru beralih pada Squad yang bersamanya berhasil mengurus enam Tittan tampa adanya korban jiwa.

"Maaf aku sedikit bersemangat, nampaknya Kurama bersemangat mengalirkan Chakranya padaku karna membenci bau dari monster-monster itu,"Ucap Naruto memandang kikuk. Sebelum Shino langsung mendorongnya kebelakang keras hingga ditangkap oleh Cade bernama 'Conney'.

"Oi Shino apa yang kau lakuka-"Racauw Naruto cemberut, karna Shino mendorongnya dengan sengaja, dengan cepat ia menatap sosok Shino yang berlari melompat dan menancapkan kunai pada dagu Sosok Tittan yang hampir memakan Naruto jika Shino tak mendorongnya.

"Jangan lengah Naruto,"Ucap Shino datar sebelum mendorong Kunainya lebih dalam kedinding dagu monster yang meracau Sakit. "Serang titik lemahnya,"Ucap Shino.

 ** _◇[Hijutsu: Mushidama]◇_**

Para serangga dalam tubuh Shino nampak begitu Aktif keluar bersamaan Chakra berwarna ungu kehitaman, perlahan serangga itu memasuki cela lubang luka monster akibat Kunai yang ditancapkan Shino, dan selang beberapa detik, Shino memutuskan menjauh Dari monster yang berteriak kesakitan dan mengelepar-gelepar ditanah, ia nampak kesakitan yang luar biasa, sebelum selaput mata-nya dan hancur dan muntah darah, akibat serangan Serangga pemakan Chakra yang menghancurkan dia dari dalam.

"Semuanya tetap pada posisi kalian, kita harus tetap fokus menjadi umpan untuk menjauhkan mereka dari Cadet Yeager,"Suara Conney terdengar kecil. Lalu memandang Ketua Scot mereka Masaya. "Bagaimana Masaya-san,"Ucap Conney, sembari menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Ya kita memang harus menjadi umpan, Terus membunuh lebih banyak lagi untuk mengundang mereka lebih banyak mendekat,"Ucap Masaya.

"Kami akan membantu kalian lebih untuk mengurus lawan,"Ucap Shino. "Sebaiknya kalian menjaga jarak sedikit dari kami saat bertarung jika kalian belum terlalu terbiasa dengan kemampuan kami, kalian punya kesempatan memotong kaki dan tulang leher mereka saat mereka lengah,"Ucap Naruto.

"Kami bisa bertarung secara lebih kami tak bisa mengandalkan kalian dalam waktu berjam-jam,"Ucap Masaya menatap cemas. Memang benar para Scoud tak bisa selamanya, bergantung pada Naruto dan Shino, yang terlihat sangat kuat selain mereka belum terbiasa dengan serangan Naruto yang bisa menghancurkan apa-pun disekitarnya, salah - salah justru mereka akan terluka.

"Aku paham maksut kalian,"Ucap Shino datar. "Kalau begitu bagi team ini, beberapa dari kalian yang mampu bergerak secara leluasa menenyerang akan ditempatkan didepan, dan dibelakang akan ditempatkan untuk bertahan mencover didepan jika terjadi sesuatu,"Ucap Shino membuat Masaya menyengit.

"Apa maksutnya itu,"Ucap Masaya menyengit.

"Tak-tik untuk semua Team tidak terbunuh."Jelas Shino menatap datar, andai Shikamaru yang jenius itu ada disini mungkin meski malas, dia pasti mau menjelaskan. "Sebelum kita meninggalkan dinding aku melihat beberapa dari kelompok nampak kesulitan menggunakan benda dipinggang kalian itu,"Ucap Shino menata Logam _**3d maneuver gear**_. "Jika asumsiku benar beberapa diantara kalian yang mengikuti misi ini adalah pemula,"Jelasnya membuat semua orang itu menyengit.

"Shino,"Panggil Naruto.

"Jangan berkata apa-pun Naruto, aku mencoba membuat semuanya bekerja sama untuk membuat mereka tidak terbunuh, kemungkinan bertahan hidup dilokasi misi sangat kecil,"Ucap Shino menatap Naruto tegas.

"J-jika begitu,"Masaya menenguk ludah dengan Tegang sebelum menatap semua Cadet bawahanya, tebakan Shino memang benar jika beberapa Cadet yang mengikuti misi dan yang juga ada dalam kelompoknya memiliki beberapa pemula, yang sebenarnya belum siap untuk bertarung digaris depan. "Apa usulan kalian,"

"Tentukan dari kalian bersepuluh,"Desis Shino mulai membahasnya.

Eren, yang nampak menghempaskan tubuhnya kedepan, Cadet Rico nampak meminta Sakura dan Vasuf untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan sekitar Eren Saat Berubah, karna mungkin akan membuat mereka Terluka, hal itu membuat Kedua ninja itu memutuskan berdiri jauh dari pijakan Mikasa, karna tatapan tak nyaman yang diberikan Rico.

Eren menghempaskan tubuhnya, mengaktifkan gas dengan dua kawat bercabang merekat dari berbagai sisi layaknya sebuah kolper yang ditarik ulur, pada dinding bangunan pemuda itu nampak gesit melompat serta melayang dengan mulus dari satu pijakan kepijakan lainya, sampai didekat batu besar yang di minta ia melukai tanganya sendiri, membuatnya langsung bertransformasi menjadi Raksasa dalam waktu relatif singkat.

Rico menyengit takut, tapi berbeda dengan Mikasa gadis itu menatap dengan sececar harapan dimatanya.

 **'** _ **Harapan untuk hidup'**_  
 _ **'Harapan untuk menang'**_  
 _ **'Harapan untuk melawan'**_  
 _ **'Harapan untuk kebebasan'**_

Vasuf terdiam memandang sekitarnya, sebuah sisi emosional manusia dapat dirasakan diberbagai tempat ditanah ini, perasaan itu terasa diatas normal namun unik baginya, Vasuf yang hidup sebagai manusia hasil penelitian selama 5 tahun, bisa merasakan sesuatu tingkat emosi seorang sebanyak ini, adalah hal baru untuknya.

' _Sakura-san!'_ Panggil Vasuf dengan pandangan lurus mengaktifkan mode batinya

 _'Ya?'_ Ucap Sakura menatap pemuda bermata merah disampingnya.

 _'Aku merasakan hal yang aneh'_ Desisnya dengan jujur menatap polos layaknya anak kecil.

 _'Apa kau merasakan sakit atau sesuatu?'_ Tanya Sakura menatap sembari merasa cemas, ia tak pernah melihat Vasuf seaneh ini dalam pemeriksaanya bersama Tsunade sama.

 _'Tidak sama sekali'_ Desis Vasuf Rautnya terlihat membuat Sakura memandang semakin cemas, karna raut Vasuf tidak bisa dibaca keadaanya.

 _'La-lalu! Ada apa Vasuf'_ Tanyanya penasaran.

' _Aku merasakan kekosongan disini'_ Ucap Vasuf menunjuk hatinya, membuat Sakura terdiam, dan memulai memikirkan makna gerak gerik Vasuf yang terlihat berbeda, sisinya tidak terlihat buruk namun..membuat Sakura teringat dengan pada Tsunade sang Guru.

• _ **●■Flastback■●•**_  
"Danzo memiliki sebuah _subjack_ manusia buatan yang dibuat di _Laboratorium_ rahasia, dibawah Konoha, setelah di cek kerahasiaanya dari Sai setelah kematian Danzo,"Tsunade menatap tenang Sakura dihadapanya ia memberikan sebuah laporan map Subjact ke Sakura. "Kita harus meneliti tentang struktur komposisi tubuhnya, dan kerahasiaan pembentukan dirinya,"Tatap Tsunade tegas.

"Pemuda ini,"Tanya Sakura menatap selembar Foto yang tertera di map, dengan tatapan menilai.

"Namanya RV dia adalah kloning hasil buatan yang dari penciptaan gen manusia dan beberapa gen sumsu tulang orang orang dari klan yang berpengaruh, aku ingin melihat seperti apa dan perkembangan dirinya, dan mulai hari ini aku ingin kau menjadikan dia sebagai _Subjact_ pengawasan untukmu Sakura,"Ucap Tsunade memandang Sakura.

"Siap nona Tsunade sama,"

 **●Sakura met Vasuf●**  
Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan penojol serba putih, dimana ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut ravend sebahu, bermata merah menyalah duduk diatas kasur menatap kosong jendela ruangan yang mambarkan patung petinggi Konoha berdiri megah disana.  
"Ummm...selamat pagi Saya Sakura Haruno, Akan memeriksa kondisimu hari ini,"Ucap Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terlalu tenang namun justru membuatnya tidak terlalu nyaman.

"Hmm...silahkan lakukan apa-pun yang kau mau dan pergilah,"Desis Vasuf menatap dingin, pemuda itu seolah tak ingin _zona_ nyamanya terganggu.

Pertemuan itu memang sangat _Dejavu_ juga canggung, Sakura tak bisa mengatakan jika itu adalah pertemuan yang sangat menyebalkan kenapa _.subjact_ bertingkah seperti itu. "Kau bisa menunjukan ekspresi yang lebih baik saat seseorang ingin memeriksamu,"Ucap Sakura cetus.

Pertemuan Sakura dan Vasuf terus berlanjut, kunoichi itu mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah dingin menyebalkan Vasuf dari hari - kehari. Ia juga mempelajari banyak hal sampai ada kalanya ia merasa jenuh dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"Bisakah tingkahmu lebih baik saat pemeriksaan,"Jelas Sakura suatu hari saat melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan pada Vasuf.

 **[Sampai suatu hari]**  
"Merubah apa-pun tak akan memberikan dampak yang selalu baik, hasilnya akan tetap sama,"Desis Vasuf mengalihkan pandangan dengan kosong.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu,"Jerit Sakura sinis. "Kenapa kau menyikapi lingkunganmu sebegitu dinginya,"Desis Sakura sifat Vasuf mirip dengan sifat Sasuke teman sekelompoknya dulu, namun bedanya pemuda hasil _experiment_ itu tak menunjukan progress pengembangan apa-pun dari segi emosi. "Apa kau ini batu,"Desis Sakura.

"Aku cuma boneka bagi kalian, aku hanya hidup untuk senjata tak lebih dari itu,"Ucap Vasuf tajam, ucapan Vasuf seolah membuat Amarah Sakura memuncak dalam sekejab.

" _Bodoh_ ,"Desis Sakura menunduk kesal menatap kesal Vasuf. "Sesimpel itu kau memaknai hidupmu,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada suara semakin meninggi.

 **PLAK!**

"Tapi..aku ini diciptakan karna tuan Danzo, dan aku harus hidup untuk perintahnya, Aku..,"Ucap Vasuf datar bahunya tergetar secara otomatis membuat Sakura terdiam, pemuda _experiment_ gelap milik Danzo tidak menyerangnya meski Sakura menamparnya dengan keras, tapi Sakura mendapat hantaman dari kata-kata.

"Danzo sudah tak ada, kau tahu itu,"Sakura membuka Suara dan suaranya merendah dan menatap mata merah Vasuf dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"..."Vasuf terdiam, kembali tentu saja dia tahu masa pengalihan tuan Danzo telah benar-benar berakhir. "Maka dari itu aku kehilangan pijakanku, aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan,"Ucap Vasuf apa adanya.

"Tidak,"Sakura menggeleng kuat dan Vasuf menatap mata emeraldnya dengan banyak makna. "Danzo sudah pergi dan sekarang kau sudah bisa memilih alasan baru untuk dirimu sendiri,"Jelas Sakura lalu mendekat dan lalu memeluknya entah bawaan kasihan atau apa. "Seperti Sai yang terus berjalan, dan hidup di konoha, serta menerima identitas miliknya, dan teamnya untuk saat ini,"Desah Sakura.

"Seperti apa itu,"Guma Vasuf dengan nada bertanya.

"Kau bebas memilih dan mengikuti sisi manusiamu inginkan, untuk hidup barumu, VR,"Desis Sakura dengan pelukan yang dikencangkan.

 _ **●■Flastback and■●•**_

"Sakura-san...Sakura-san, kau mendengarku!," Sebuah dentuman kasar terdengar memenuhi telinga Sakura, bersamaan dia menatap tubuhnya digendong Vasuf yang nampak menjauhi sebuah bangunan dari ledakan. "Sakura-san...Sakura-san ada apa! Kenapa kau tak bereaksi!, SAKURA SAN!,"Teriaknya seketika membuat Fokus Sakura teralihkan pada sekitarnya, dan turun dari gendongan spontan Vasuf yang tadi menghindari puing atap yang hancur, ia melihat sekitar yang berubah 100% tak sesuai dengan rencana awal mereka, dimana ia melihat kondisi Eren yang mengamuk dan justru lupa tujuan serta menyerang Mikasa, sementara Rico dan beberapa Scuad nampak berbicara secara spontan jika misi mereka sudah ' _Gagal_ '.

"Misi ini _Gagal_ ,"Desis Sakura tak percaya, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Vasuf yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia kehilangan sisi manusianya saat berubah menjadi Raksasa, ia tak ubahnya sekumpulan daging yang sama seperti mahluk pemakan seperti mereka,"Ungkap Rico cadet berkacamata itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol tanda ditanganya dengan gemetaran.  
dari sakunya, mata harapanya kembali pupus dan sirna saat memandang teman-teman Scootd cadetnya yang lain, namun berbalik dengan Mikasa yang berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Eren berkali-kali meski begitu nekat.  
"Menghindar Ackerman,"Teriakan satu rekanya terdengar saat Mikasa muncul didepan wajah Eren mencoba apa-pun caranya untuk membuat pemuda itu Sadar.

"EREN INI AKU MIKASA! AKU KELUARGAMU, APA KAU LUPA TUJUANMU KAU HARUS MEMINDAKAN BATU ITU UNTUK MENUTUP GERBANGNYA!,"Jeritan Mikasa terdengar tiada gentar, namun ini berbalik berbeda dengan kondisi pasukan disekitarnya.

"Mikasa awasss,"Teriakan Sakura terdengar, membuat Mikasa spontan menghindari Eren karna Tittan itu kembali bergerak _agresif_ menyerangnya dan akibat itu Eren menyerang wajahnya sendiri dan terjatuh lemas tak sadar. Suara letusan tembakan terdengar menunjukan Rico menembak pistol penandanya, yang berwarna merah untuk memberitahu semua.

"Ketua Ian terjadi sesuatu yang Gawat!,"Suara taegas terdengar dari Sosok Cadet yang menatap mereka dengan wajah cemas. "Beberapa Tittan abnormal mendekat kesini, Tittan berukuran 8 meter, 10 meter dan yang paling tinggi 12 meter!,"Mendengar itu semua semakin tercengang hebat.

"Ian kita harus mundur! Bocah itu tak akan bisa menutup gerbangnya,"Desis Rekanya.

"Kau benar! Kita harus meninggalkan dia disini,"Ucap Rico mendekat pada mereka, sementara Mikasa memandang Rico dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan, Ian yang melihat tatapan Mikasa itu hanya tertunduk seolah tak bisa melakukan apa-pun selain kabur.

"Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan dia disini sendirian,"Ucap Vasuf membuka Suara. "Apa kalian tak bisa mengusahakan sesuatu untuk dia,"Ucapnya menatap tubuh Tittan Eren.

"Tapi kau sudah lihat kenyataankan mata Merah!,"Sela lelaki itu tajam pada Vasuf. Ia beralih menatap Ian disampingnya. "Ian cepat berikan kami perintah, kami tahu sebagai ketua ini bukan salahmu, kita semua sudah mencoba namun ini percuma kita akan kembali ketembok apa-pun yang terjadi,"Dan ucapan itu Sontak membuat Emosi Mikasa Naik dan Sakura menahan tangan wanita itu dengan segera.

"Tenanglah Ackerman,"Seru Ian dengan tatapan serius mencoba membuat siasat baru. "Rico kau coba hadapi Tittan dengan tubuh setinggi 12 meter dibelakang, Reguku dan Mitabi akan mencoba menyerang dua Tittan didepanya,"Jelas Ian dengan lancar.

"APA!,"

"Akulah yang memimpin Squad ini. Diam dan patuhi perintahku, Kita tak bisa membiarkan Jeager tidak dalam perlindungan. Jadi kita ganti misi kita sampai Jeager aman kita harus melindunginya dari para raksasa, dia mewakili kesempatan umat manusia kita tak bisa meninggalkanya begitu saja,"Desis Ian dengan tatapan serius, dan berpaling menatap tubuh Tittan Eren dengan pandangan penuh harapan. "Seperti kita dia tak bisa digantikan oleh apa-pun,"Desisnya.

"Kau bodoh! Padahal nyawa ratusan manusia sudah dikorbankan untuk _experimen_ gagal itu,"Jerit Rico frustasi. "Sekarang kau justru mau membawanya kembali dan membuat kejadian ini terulang kapan saja,"Desis Rico marah.

"Kau benar,"Geram Ian. "Tapi kita harus mencobanya,"Desis Ian dan pertengkaran kembali terjadi pada mereka. Sakura memutuskan untuk Fokus melihat sekitar dan keadaan ia mencoba mengumpulkan chakranya diam-diam agar bisa bertarung tampa hambatan, kalau perlu sampai ia bisa menghancurkan sekitarnya.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya!, tapi aku akan mengikuti usulanmu, menurutku perkataanmu ada benarnya,"Ucap Rico kemudian setelah perdebatan panjang terjadi pada mereka.

"Rico,"

"Tapi saat aku berjuang! Akan kutunjukan bertapa mengerikan umat manusia. Aku tak mau berakhir mati seperti anjing,"Geramnya lalu berbalik pergi sebelum Vasuf menarik tangan gadis berkaca mata itu dengan Spontan.

"Aku akan mengikuti Regumu Rico, Sakura san kau bisa bersama Mikasa dan yang lain, aku akan mengikuti Rico kau baik-baik saja kan,"Desis Vasuf mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, mengabaikan tatapan bingung semua orang.

"Ia aku mengerti,"Jelas Sakura.

"Hoi kau membiarkan temanmu pergi!,"Desis Ian pada Sakura membuat Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tak masalah,"Desis Sakura.

"Untuk Tittan yang setinggi 12 meter, serakan saja pada Reguku,"Ucap Rico yang pergi dan dikuti oleh Vasuf dari belakang.

"Untuk kalian berdua kuharap, kalian berhasil,"Ucap Ian meninggalkan Mikasa dan Sakura, membuatnya mengangguk mantap, ia tak perlu meluncur memegang tubuh Mikasa, Chara Sakura cukup kuat hingga bisa mengikuti kemanapun Mikasa melayang dengan kakinya. Ian lalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dan terfokus pada dua Tittan didepanya.

Beberapa Tittan semakin bermunculan membuat Mikasa ikut turun tangan dengan Baddasnya ia menumbangkan beberapa Tittan-Tittan yang nampak bermunculan, Sakura masih mengikuti Mikasa dari jalur atap dan melompat tinggi dengan Chakra alam besar yang ia serap sebelumnya. "Sakura,"Panggil Mikasa.

"Jangan perdulikan aku, bertarunglah sekuat tenaga lakukan apa yang kau bisaaa,"Jerit Sakura tegas. Bersamaan tubuhnya mengeluarkan Chakra hijau besar disekitar tubuhnya, dan melihat ada Tittan mendekatinya.

 _ **◇[Thoutasu]◇**_

"Shanaroooooo!,"Sakura lelepaskan kemarahan Chakranya dengan menerjang Tittan itu yang posisinya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka, namun sebelum mendapatkan tubuh Sakura. Tubuh Tittan itu terpental beberapa meter dari posisinya, akibat tendangan tiba-tiba Sakura, bersamaan kemunculan Mikasa yang memotong titik lemah Tittan begitu saja.

Belum cukup tatapan horror para Cadet yang melihat kejadian itu, Sakura memutuskan melompat dari atap berlari cepat menyusuri jalanan dibawahnya dimana Tittan abnormal terdekat mereka juga sepertinya akan mendekati Eren, Mikasa tetap fokus menatap kemana gadis bersurai merah jambu itu bergerak, meski tampa rencana kedua bisa menjadi Team.

Getaran hebat terjadi dijalan raya, Sakura menyerang kaki Tittan itu secara brutal hingga oleng dan jatuh kebawahnya, namun dengan cepat Sakura menghindari tubuh besar yang rubuh diatasnya dengan kaki chakranya cepat berpindah tempat.

"Apakah gadis itu monster,"Desis Salah satu Cadet dengan horror.

"Dia _satan_ ,"Tanya Cadet disampingnya memandang tak kala horrornya, sementara Mikasa lalu mengintrupsi pembicaraan cadet disekitarnya yang terdengar tidak perlu, ia memotong senjatanya yang terasa sedikit tumpul dan menatap mereka-mereka.

"Satan atau monster aku tak peduli, fokuslah dengan apa yang ada dihadapan kalian kita harus bertahan hidup dan menghancurkan musuh lebih banyak lagi, jangan sampa Eren disentuh mereka,"Ucap Mikasa bergerak meluncur dengan Manuver gas miliknya menuju Sakura.

Sakura nampak bertarung dengan beberapa Tittan seukuran lebih pendek dengan tinggi 3 meteran, mereka pendek namun gerakan sangat cepat apa lagi saat melompat, membuat Sakura lalu mengaktifkan Jutsu chakranya ditanganya lebih besar yang nampak memanjang bagai sebuah Katana pendek untuk membantunya memburu lebih banyak musuh dibawah sana, ini memungkinkan gadis itu untuk menjangkau tiga atau monster tittan berkaki cepat itu, jika dia tak mau mati konyol.

"SAKURA MENGHINDAR!,"Teriakan Mikasa terdengar menatap tubuh sebuah Tittan rubuh dan akan menimpanya, membuat ia menghindar, dan berlari diatas dinding gedung. Mikasa yang terdekatnya mengaktifkan Gasnya dan menerjang Sakura yang masih berdiri dinding, dan membawanya ke salah satu puncak gedung terdekat.

"Kau hebat,"Ucap Mikasa kemudian.

"Kau juga, tapi kita tak bisa berhenti sekarang,"Desis Sakura membuat Mikasa mengangguk namun ia terkaget saat mendengar sebuah panggilan untuknya.

"MIKASA!,"Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari sosok Armin yang entah bagaimana sudah ada dibawah sana berdiri diatas pundak Tittan Eren, membuat Mikasa menatap cemas. "APA YANG TERJADI!," Desis Armin.

"Armin apa yang kau lakukan cepat menjauh dari sana!,"Ucap Mikasa.

"ADA APA BAGAIMANA DENGAN MISINYA, JELASKAN PADAKU!,"ucap Armin.

"Misinya gagal,"Ucap Sakura datar namun masih bisa didengar oleh Armin yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Armin,"Tatap Mikasa dengan pandangan sedih.

"Bicaralah padanya, aku akan membantu yang lain setelah itu susulah aku,"Ucap Sakura tampa menoleh Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, kembali bergerak menjauh dari Mikasa lalu mendekati Cadet terdekat dan kembali bertarung bersama Katana chakranya, dia memang terbiasa mengunakan _bogem_ -nya/ _Tendangan_ -nya untuk bertarung dan terbiasa mengunakan ketajaman Chakranya yang berbentuk pisau atau katana Chakra untuk kebutuhan bedah oprasi, namun melihat kondisi musuh seperti ini tak bisa memberikan Sakura opsi pilihan yang lambat.

Gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan pandangan sosok Tittan yang hendak menyerang Mitabi dengan memotong kedua tanganya, dengan cepat Ian yang posisinya dekat dengan regu itu langsung memotong titik lemah Tittan itu membuat monster itu tersungkur diatap gedung.

"Tak kusangka Orang-orang ini memiliki kekuatan sebegini mengerikan,"Desis Mitabi.

 **SYUHHHHHHH!**

"Suara apa tadi,"Ian menoleh beberapa meter, sesosok Tittan setinggi 12 meter, ia terlempar serta terjun bebas, dari atas seolah ada yang membantingnya dengan tenaga kuat. Raut Ian terkesima dia melihat Rico dan para Regunya. Menunjukan raut yang sama sepertinya, sosok sulur angin yang terlihat rupanya, dan bersifat elastis bergerak-gerak mirip kentakel mengeluar di sekitar tubuh Vasuf.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu dia tidak datang untuk ditonton,"Ucap Vasuf tajam menatap Rico yang tersigap, menatap regu teamnya untuk mencoba membuat Tittan itu mudah diserang. Akhirnya Rico mengalah pada otaknya dan meminta team Regunya menyerang dengan brutal sang Tittan.

"Kekuatanmu dan teman-temanmu, tak bisa diterima kami dengan muda,"Ucap Mikasa memandang datar, saat gadis berambut hitam ini mendarat diatas kepala sebuah Tittan disamping Sakura.

"Aku tahu!,"Ucap Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Bagaimana dengan Armin!,"Ucap Sakura spontan karna pemuda cantik pirang itu tak ada bersama Mikasa.

"Dia bersama Eren,"Ucap Mikasa berjungkuk kedepan sembari menganti isi ulang senjatanya yang sepertinya mulai tumpul, mekanismenya seperti sebuah ujung _cutter_ yang biasa dipotong.

"Ayo! Mereka muncul lagi,"Ucap Sakura saat kedua gadis berbeda rambut yang nampak memancang kedua Tittan yang setinggi 7 meter mendekati mereka.

"Aku urus kaki mereka dulu, bisa jadi umpan?!,"Tanya Mikasa.

"Bisa,"Ucap Sakura memandang datar musuh didepan mereka, padahal ia mendengar jika monster ini tertarik dengan banyak manusia, tapi kenapa pusat perhatian para tittan justru pada sisa manusia yang cenderung sedikit, apa jangan-jangan mereka tertarik pada Eren.

Sakura melompat - lompat atab serta memancing, Tittan untuk fokus pada dirinya, dan dengan cepat Tittan itu terfokus sementara, Mikasa melayang rendah untuk memotong kakinya, tangan Tittan ini lebih pendek dari skruktur tubuh yang tinggi, membuat Sakura dengan lincah menghindari sergapanya, dengan menganalisa jarak.

"HEYAAAAAAAH!,"Desis Mikasa yang dengan cepat lalu kaki berkulit tebal itu terpotong dua dengan cepat. "Sakura!,"Teriak Mikasa saat tubuh besar Tittan oleng kearah Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu lalu mundur dengan cepat dan ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"Syukurlah aku berhasil menangkamu Sakura,"Ucap Seseorang dibelakangnya, dan itu ternyata suara Armin yang menatap Sakura dengan senyum legah, dan memeluk pinggangnya, mereka bergelantungan dengan kawat manuver yang dipakai Armin.

"Armin bagaimana Eren,"Ucap Mikasa saat menatap Armin tengah bergelantungan dengan Sakura. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya melirik sesuatu jauh dibelakang Mikasa yang membuat gadis berambut hitam itu penasaran, dan dalam sedetik senyuman serta pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat dari wajahnya saat melihat apa yang ditatap Armin.

" _E-Eren_ ,"

Air mata Mikasa ingin kembali terjun dipipinya, saat ia melihat Eren Tittan kembali hidup, dan berhasil mengontrol dirinya, kini Eren sedang bergerak pelan sembari membawa batu yang akan digunakan untuk menutup lobang pada dinding.

"Hoy! Saatnya melakukan penjagaan!,"Teriakan Naruto terdengar dari belakang Eren ia lalu melompat diatas batu, sementara beberapa squad regu yang bersamanya mengikuti dia dari punggung Eren di belakang, tampa satu pun tewas.

"Naruto,"Ucap Sakura menatap lega melihat rekanya masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, ia menatap Armin yang disisinya lalu ia melihat sekoloni Serangga yang muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Armin bergelantung, memunculkan Shino.

"Kami sudah bertemu dengan Vasuf!,"Ucap Shino datar melirik Sakura. "Dia membantu Rico dan lain dalam regu mereka, sebaiknya kita Vokus melindungi Eren dari dekat sekarang,"Jelas Shino serius, tubuhnya kembali menghilang dan terlihat muncul kembali menerjang Tittan setinggi 3 meter sendirian.

"Ayooo!,"Ucap Mikasa bergerak lebih dulu kedepan, bersamaan Armin menyusul membawa Sakura didadanya. Kecepatan mereka bertambah semangat yang sebelumnya turun kini bangkit kembali, tragedi itu mulai memakan nyawa-nyawa yang memiliki impian besar yang mengharapkan tanah mereka kembali kepada mereka.

 _Bertarung!_  
 _Bertarung!_  
 _Bertarung!_

Dimana titik harapan itu kembali bangkit, dalam diri manusia yang seukuran sangat kecil dari pada Tittan, mereka bukan tercipta dengan kekuatan heroik, namun dengan kerja keras kekuatan yang menunjukan mereka tidak lemah untuk bergerak dan hidup dalam kebebasan untuk kembali pada orang-orang menanti mereka dirumah.

Detik..Detik..Lubang besar yang menjadi saksi _tragedi_ 10 tahun silam menunjukan air mata semua manusia didalam dinding selama belasan tahun kini ada cara untuk ditutup, dan Eren berhasil menutup lobang itu dengan batu yang dipegangnya.

Untuk pertama kali Manusia berhasil menang melawan rasa takut terbesar mereka, air mata kebahagian keluar begitu deras dari semua Cadet.

" _Kematian orang-orang tidaklah sia-sia, Manusia menang kami mendapatkan tanah kami kembali,_ "

Air mata Rico berderai keras, menatap lobang yang tertutup oleh batu pada lobang sembari menembakan peluru penanda hijau, menandakan misi berhasil.

 ** _[Bersambung]_**  
 ** _[Selasa-Mei-1-2018]_**

AuthorNote :  
Part ini menjelaskan sedikit awal tentang dunia SNK serta konflik yg akan terjadi tapi, author rasa itu terlalu kaku jadi sekalian kami menambah _history_ secara singkat untuk sebuah awal pembentukan karakter, kedekatan serta interaksi antar satu dan yang lain secara sederhana. Jadi kami menambah beberapa flasback juga.

Contoh :  
-Kenapa Sakura menjadi tanggung jawab Vasuf serta siapa Vasuf?  
-Kenapa Hinata menikahi Neji dan tak memilih Naruto meski semua penduduk sudah mengakuinya.  
-Kenapa Shino jadi semakin dekat dengan Vasuf dan Sakura semenjak ia kerja dirumah sakit sebagai pengawas Serangga.  
-Kenapa Sasuke dihilangkan

Nanti bakal dibahas satu satu, setiap Chapters 😊 semoga cerita saya diterima terimakasi udah menyempatkan datang di cerita saya, sampai jumpa minggu depan.

[Salam peluk dan sayang]  
[Lightning Shun - Ryou]


	8. Chapter 8 - MENENTUKAN PILIHAN

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.**

 _ **Warning :**_  
 _ **Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya**_

 _ **Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca**_

* * *

 ** _Dairy :_**

 _Semakin aku melihat dunia_

 _semakin sulit bagiku untuk_

 _tidak mengambil tindakan untuk mereka._

* * *

 **[Naruto/Shino here]**

Kondisi menyenangkan mulai tercipta ribuan perasaan benar-benar mendominasi hati semua orang, akan tetapi semua orang belum sampai pada titik yang aman. Lubang di-dinding sudah tertutup namun masalah masih muncul dari dalam, Para titan tersisa masih muncul serta memburu para Cadet yang tersisa suasana kembali meneggang. "Raksasa tersisa, hidup dan mereka mendekat, kita harus memanjat temboknya,"Desisnya membaut semua kembali merasakan rasa gusar.

"Setelah saya membawa Eren saya akan segera mundur,"Ucap Mikasa, mendekati tubuh Titan Eren rupanya disana ada Armin yang nampak mau mencoba mengeluarkan Eren dari dalam daging Titan.

"Armin bagai mana kondisinya?,"Tanya Mikasa. Ia melirik Para Ninja napak mendekat ketubuh-besar Titan Eren hanya memberikan tatapan waspada, sementara Sakura Hanya mengangguk pada Mikasa.

"Dia terkena Demam! Suhu Panas yang terkira! Aku sulit mengeluarkanya dari sini!,"Jerit Armin. "Tubuhnya masih menyambung,dengan Tubuh Raksasanya,"Ucap Armin dengan panik,sementara Mikasa lalu melompat dan memanjat keatas untuk membantu Armin.

"KAU HARUS MEMOTONGNYA!,"Jerit Naruto dari Bawah. "Potong Daging Raksasa-nya dan gali tubuh Utama dia!,"Ucap Naruto lagi dengan timbre suara lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Kita harus mendaki temboknya bukan!,"

"Tapi jika dipotong paksa bagaimana jika!,"Ucap Mikasa ragu.

"Aku akan membantu!,"Ucap Vasuf lalu berlari mendaki tubuh titan Eren dan melompat dengan cepat disamping Armin, Juga Mikasa. "Tenang aku tidak akan memotong tubuh inti-nya, tapi Cuma memotong tubuh Titan untuk mengeluarkanya,sebelum musuh mendekat."Ucap Vasuf mengeluarkan sebilah Kunai ditangan Kirinya.

Vasuf pun mencoba memotong secara perlahan bagian-bagian tubuh Eren, seperti dengan metode melakukan oprasi darurat. Sementara Naruto dan beberapa prajurit diantaranya mencoba mengurus titan-titan sekitar Guna mengulur waktu.

"Karna udara panas yang memuai dagingnya menjadi lengket dan Alot untuk dipotong! Tolong tarik perlahan Tubuh Eren perlahan!,"Ucap Vasuf memberi intruksi pada Mikasa juga Armin, sementara Rico datang membantu memotong dengan senjatanya pada Kulit Luar Titan Eren agar membantu Vasuf mengali tubuh Eren yang masih tertimbun daging.

"Sakura! Kau tetap jaga dibelakang bagaimana pun selain Vasuf yang bisa mampu mengobati Kita hanya dirimu!,"Ucap Shino datar sekaligus memanggil Ribuan serangga keluar dari tubuhnya lalu ia terbang melesat pergi.

"Aku tahu!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sedikit lagi!,"Ucap Rico sembari terus memotong, memberikan senyum legah saat Tubuh Eren berhasil dikeluarkan dari titan-nya. "Kalau begitu sebaik-nya kita mengangkatnya tubuhnya sekarang, sebelum-,"Ucapan Rico tertahan bersamaan dua sosok bayangan Titan yang tak disangka-sangka turut muncul didekat mereka.

 **DEG!**

Suasana Tegang yang di-dukung dengan cepat. Karna gertukan tanah,ketiga orang berada diatas titan lalu terjatuh dan salah saat salah satu Titan siap menangkap, Sekelibat bayangan penuh tenaga muncul keudara dan menebas salah satu Titan dan ciptratan darah mengenang deras.

Seseorang lelaki dengan kibaran jubah hijau berlambang pembebasan nampak berdiri kokoh setelah berhasil menumbang satu-monster berdagin dan menciptakan gertakan tanah yang besar. "Awas!,"Rico berteriak saat sebuah kemunculan tangan titan Lain yang terabaikan oleh pria itu.

 ***SHANARO!,"**

Dengan suara lantang Sakura bersamaan sebuah bogem melayang menghantam titan, membuatnya terlempar kesebuah puing bangunan rumah yang hancur dan semakin tak berbentuk hasilnya. Seketika sebuah hening tercipta bersamaan kabut pasir menghilang.

"Nice job Sakura-san,"Ucap Vasuf membuka suara, membuat tatapan bersabahat dari semua orang ninja disana , minus tatapan tergugah dari para cadet.

Sakura terdiam melirik menatap sosok penolong yang datang menolong justru ditolong olehnya, bersamaan semua kembali menenang ada yang lega ada pula yang merinding melihat Sakura yang membunuh satu titan dengan tangan kosong.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!,"Tanya orang itu menatap Surai merah lembut milik Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya, dan yang direspon hanya menegakan bahunya.

"Aku manusia, yang menjadi Ninja,"Ucap Sakura berbalik menatap lelaki itu, lalu memberi senyuman lembut dan secara singkat berbalik menatap Vasuf yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kerja bagus! Sakura-san,"Ucap Vasuf berjalan mendekati Sakura diikuti Mikasa yang mengendong Eren, sementara Armin memutuskan mengabari kondisi terbaru pada ketua-cadet bersama Rico.

" **BAWA CADET EREN KERUANG-INTROGASI JUGA GADIS BERAMBUT MERAH ITU!,** "ucap seorang wakil Cadet yang datang tampa bisa dicegah oleh semua orang.

"Eh?!,"

* * *

Suara tetesan air terdengar, itu adalah suara yang didengarkan Eren saat sadar pertama-kali saat kesadaranya kembali secara perlahan. Sebuah sentuhan nyaman didominasi sentuhan lembut yang awalnya menyentuh dadanya, beralih pada sentuhan dikepalanya. "Uhm,"Eren memberikan respond-nyaman saat merasakan sentuhan berupa usapan yang menyentuh berkali-kali.

" _Kau sudah sadar Eren?,_ "Suara datar, lembut mulai terdengar menyapu indra pendengaran pemuda. " _Jika sudah merasa kesadaranmu maka buka matamu pelan-pelan agar tubuhmu tak terkena tegangan kejut,_ "Titahnya dan Eren hanya mengangguk secara otomatis.

Usapan tadi mulai memudar meninggalkan rasa hangat yang membuat Eren sebenarnya kecewa, karna sentuhan itu menghilang dengan cepat. Eren mencoba membuka matanya menatap sekitar yang nampaknya tidak terlalu silau, ia nampak terkejut terbaring diatas sebuah kasur, dirantai disetiap bagian tubuhnya sisi tangan serta kaki, sementara ia juga menemukan Sakura disisinya duduk ditepi ranjang dengan raut datar.

" _I-Ini, Sakura kita,_ "Eren menatap Sakura yang nampak tidak merespont dan malah memandang tajam pada sosok dua orang yang berada diluar jeruji besi. Mereka berada dalam penjara dengan pencayahan yang lumayan, namun sengaja memasukan sebuah kasur-rawat dengan niat mengikat Eren.

"..."Sakura hanya diam tampa berkata apa-apa.

"Tatapanmu nampaknya tak merasa tak tergangu dengan ini, nona,"Ucap salah seorang diantaranya. "Kau nampak tak gugup sama sekali dengan kondisimu sekarang,"Ucapnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku merasa takut, karna dipenjara,"Tanya Sakura datar. "Aku tak merasa takut sama sekali, aku hanya penasaran kenapa kalian membawaku dan Eren keruang penjara bawah tanah?,"Tanya Sakura dengan gestur datar tampa adanya tekanan.

"Sakura ini?,"Tanya Eren dengan nada terkejut dan bangkit secara perlahan dari kasur dibantu Sakura perlahan.

"Apa kau punya pertanyaan? Cadet Eren Yeger?,"Tanya salah satu pria itu dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan tubuh tegap yang padat, serta bonsor disampingnya ada pria yang datang menolong Eren waktu itu.

"Anda Ketua Erwin, pemimpin tertinggi dari pasukan pengintai!,"Ucap Eren menatap kejut sang pria berambut pirang. "Dan anda Kopral Revaille,"Ucap Eren dengan nada canggung melirik laki laki bersurai hitam yang membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Anu...dimana kami?,"Ucap Eren masih dalam kondisi limbung, baik kesadaranya atau mentalya belum mencerna kondisi sekitar secara penuh membuat Sakura yang disampingnya menatap Eren sekaligus membuang pandangan cuek, dari Kapten serta kopral dibalik jeruji didepanya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat...kita berada di penjara bawah tanah, saat ini kalian berdua sedang ditahan Oleh polisi Militer dan kami akhirnya mendapat izin untuk menemuimu barusan,"Utarnya memandang Eren, lalu melirik Sakura yang masih buang muka.

Eren lalu melirik kedua tanganya, begitu pula menatap Sakura yang masih diam, tangan gadis itu juga diborgol, membuat Eren merasa agak panik berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang nampak tenang, Sakura juga masih bisa bergerak dengan leluasa mengontrol Chakra-medisnya untuk mengobati Eren meski pun diborgol dengan serat-besi sekuat itu.

"Ini milikmu..."Ucap Kapten Erwin memperlihatkan sebuah kunci yang selalu dikalungkan Eren dilehernya membuat Eren melotot kaget. "Jangan cemas...kami akan mengembalikanya nanti,"Utarnya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Rumah-mu, Rumah Dr Jaeger di Shiganshina menyimpan rahasia dari keberadan serta informasi para Raksasa, apa betul?,"Tanyanya dengan nada serius, tak disangka pembiacaraan ini sudah sampai ditelinga petinggi.

Sakura jadi teringat akan pembicaraan ini, Eren pernah menyinggungnya waktu mereka harus bertarung dari serangan para Cadet tiga-hari yang lalu.

"Ya, mungkin,"Ucap Eren. "Itulah yang Ayahku katakan dulu,"Ucap Eren dengan perasaan ragu dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Kapten serta Copral dibalik jeruji.

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu, juga Ayahmu ikut menghilang...apa itu nampak terlalu kebetulan?,"Tanya Sang Copral yang sedari tadi diam, sementara Sakura memutuskan diam saja untuk menganalisa kondisi sekitarnya, tak baik menyela untuk saat ini.

"Rivaille kita sudah sepakat kalau anak ini tak-mungkin berbohong, dan juga masih banyak yang perlu kita ketahui,"Ucap Erwin dengan nada datar menatap Sang Copral.  
 ** _(Yang aku tahu semua anggota meliter memiliki nama dan juga penyebutan, baik formal atau tidak saat itu si Eren belum menjadi bawahan Dari Levi jadi panggilan Rivaille itu sangat formal akan sangat tidak sopan bagi Eren yang hanya cadet-biasa atau jauh dari Levi memanggil komandan Levi jika memanggil Komandan atau Levi diawal dia bertemu..nanti Eren akan memanggilnya Levi)_**

 **Levi/rivaille ackerman(Nama Asli Levi)**

"Dan kami juga ingin mengintrogasi anda nona Sakura,"Ucap Erwin beralih memandang Sakura datar.

"Apa yang ingin kalian inginkan?,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Semua hal yang bisa kami tanyakan,"Ucap Erwin dengan senyuman tipis-penuh rahasia, sebelum rautnya kembali datar menatap Eren. "Nah yang terpenting adalah tujuanmu sekarang, Cadet,"

"Agar bisa kembali kerumahmu, kita harus merebut tembok luar pada distrik Shiganshina ditembok maria,"Jelas Erwin serius. "Agar bisa memutup gerbang-yang hancur kita butuh tindakan yang sulit,"Ucapnya memberikan penjelasan yang gampang dicerna namun Sakura sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kami butuh kekuatan Raksasamu, nampaknya takdir kita justru ditangan Raksasa, mungkin tenaga itu mirip dengan Titan Kolosal atau Armor, setara denganmu,"Ucap Erwin serius memandang Eren.

"..."

"Dan Kau Nona aku sangat penasaran dengan tenagamu yang dalam tubuh-manusia tapi memiliki otot yang bisa menembus daging para monster,"Ucap Erwin melirik Sakura tajam.

"Apa kau berpikir aku monster?,"Tanya Sakura datar.

"Kami bisa menindakmu seperti itu,"Ucap Sang Copral memotong argumen Erwin. "Tergantung tindak-tandukmu bersikap normal,"Ucapnya dengan nada tak senang.

"Le-Levi!,"Panggil Erwin spontan.

"Dia bukan Gadis yang jahat, Kami sudah bersama beberapa waktu, tolong jangan berpikir sesuatu yang menyudutkan kami tampa bukti lebih,"Ucap Eren mencoba membela Sakura namun tetap mencoba bersikap sopan pada atasan yang lebih tua, namun meskipun ia tak menapik sedikit emosi dimana Sakura dianggap monster dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

"Melelahkan...terserah pada mata dan pendapat kalian saya tak merasa tersinggung,"Ucap Sakura datar. "Selama saya merasa tak berbuat masalah, serta menjawab semua dengan tampa paksaan,"Ucap Sakura dingin.

Seulas garis senyuman tampak samar muncul dibibir Erwin, membuat Eren nampak menyengit menyadari arah dan tatapan itu pada gadis bersurai merah-muda yang memberikan tatapan dingin-menantang pada Copral.

"Baiklah kembali ke topik kembali...Eren Yaeger, mengenai tujuanmu adalah kunci ini,"Ucap Erwin mengangkat kunci milik Eren yang ada ditanganya. "Kunci untuk membebaskan umat manusia dari keterpurukan ini, bagaimana Cadet?,"Tanyanya memandang serius Eren.

 _Aku Ingin.._  
 _membasmi mereka!_  
 _Aku ingin membasmi mereka semua._

"Cepat jawab bajingan Kecil,"Desis Sang Copral dengan tampang datar dan nada meremehkan, ucapan barusan mendapat hadiah tatapan membunuh dari Sakura, dan gertukan-keras dari borgol tangan yang gadis itu pakai. "Jadi apa yang ingin Kau lakukan?,"Tanya Copral tetap kalem mengabaikan tatapan Sakura. Suasana kembali memenang namun raut berpikir dari Wajah Eren nampak tegang berlumur keringat, mata jadenya langsung menatap Sakura yang duduk disampingnya ikut memberinya tatapan datar.

"Biarkan aku bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai,"Ucap Eren sembari memandang dua orang penting dihadapanya, dengan keputusan yang Final tampa keraguan. "Aku akan mencoba membunuh Raksasa sebanyak yang aku bisa!,"Desisnya.

"Hoooh!...Menarik,"Ucap Copral datar melihat tatapan mata Eren yang memiliki tekad yang terlihat bulat.

"Erwin mulai sekarang mereka berdua dibawah tanggung jawabku...Jadi tolong beritahukan para Atasan, Tapi bukan berarti aku mempercayai mereka,"Ucap Copral itu dengan nada tegas serta aura membunuh. "Jika mereka kembali tak terkontrol atau Titan-nya mengamuk atau berhianat aku akan segera membunuh keduanya,"Ucapnya dan mendapat tatapan takut dari Eren tapi tanggapan Sakura justru terlihat semakin dingin. "Orang-orang yang diatas pasti tidak akan keberatan...Orang yang cocok dengan tugas ini hanya aku saja,"Ucapnya mengenggam sisi Jeruji.

"..."

"Permohonan, kau ingin bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai akan saya terima,"Desisnya lagi, sementara ia beralih pada Sakura yang nampak masih memberikan tatapan tak kalah-serta membunuh serta gemertuk tulang borgol terdengar dari tanganya.

Suara sel terdengar pelan bersamaan, suara gesekan kasur terdengar, pencahayan penjara mulai dinyalakan namun entah semakin remang, sejak di-introgasi beberapa jam yang lalu, membuatnya lelah dan memutuskan kembali istrahat.  
Setelah intrigasi selesai penjagaan yang awalnya didepan sel mereka nampak berpindah dipintu gerbang penjara.

"Uhmm..."

Eren sebelumnya tertidur, mulai terbangun memandang lemas langit sembari mencium bau harum menyebar dikasur, ia melirik kesekitar dan berhenti setelah menatap disampingnya dan matanya melotot ia nyaris teriak, sebelum akal-sehatnya menahan mulutnya agar tak bersuara.

"Zzz." Seulas suara nafas lembut terdengar, disampingnya sosok gadis bersurai merah-muda itu nampak tertidur disampingnya dengan tanganya menjadi bantal untuk kepala si gadis entah sejak kapan mereka berubah posisi.

 **DEG!**

Sebelum tidur baik Eren maupun Sakura sudah menetapkan posisi masing-masing karna kasur hanya memiliki satu dipenjara jadi keduanya harus berbagi. Meski awanya Eren menentang dan ingin berusaha mengeser tubuhnya agar rebahan dilantai tapi Eren tak bisa memindahkan tubuhnya karna terborgol dikasur begitu pula Sakura hasil Akhirnya mereka memang harus berbagi.

 _ **HARUM-NYA~!**_

Muka Eren nampak memerah penuh, menahan gejolak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya panas dingin dan merasakan kumpulan kupu-kupu terasa tersebar keseluruh tubuhnya, hangat namun menakutkan. Eren merasa bingung dengan kondisi ini, ia tak pernah merasakan ini pada gadis sebelumnya, ia pernah tidur dengan Mikasa ( _Tentu saja_ ) sekasur tapi dia tak merasa gejolak seperti ini, tidur dengan gadis seusia dengan berakhir gadis itu tertidur dengan nyaman dipelukanya, rasanya seperti berbeda ia baru merasakanya pada Sakura.

 _Bukan-nya bau tubuh perempuan mau-pun laki-laki sama saja!_  
 _Kenapa sekarang bau tubuh-nya harum sekali._

* * *

Pasca kejadian itu seluruh Ninja minus Sakura kembali pada tempat isterahat masing-masing untuk menjauhi massa, dan para Cadet lainya yang nampak belum nyaman, serta situasi yang nampak belum terkendali akhirnya mereka setuju, ketika General Pixy nampak meminta mereka untuk tenang dan berjanji akan membawa kembali Sakura secara hidup-hidup sebagai hutang budi atas bantuan para ninja.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Vasuf,"Tanya Naruto saat membantu Shino menyalurkan cakra tambahan membantu proses pengobatan Vasuf.

"Aku lebih baik, maaf merepotkan,"Ucap Vasuf nampak menatap sendu, wajah kedua temanya yang nampak lusuh, setelah Sakura dibawa pergi dari mereka.

"Aku sangat hawatir dengan kondisi Sakura-chan, aku harap General Pixy membawanya kembali.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura adalah anak Didik Tsunade sama,"Ucap Vasuf menatap Naruto tersenyum lemah karna masih terbaring dikasur. "Dia akan menjatuhkan orang, bahkan menghajar manusia titan bahkan menghancurkan sebuah bangunan bila perlu,"Ucap Vasuf lagi.

"Nee Shino apa ada racun dimakanan yang orang-orang tadi bawa?,"Tanya Naruto melirik sekumpulan tempat minum, roti, bubur dan makanan. Sebelum ini beberapa Cadet junior yang dibawah pimpinan ( _secara tidak langsung_ ) Naruto serta Shino datang keruangan mereka dan memberikan banyak hadiah berupa makanan dan sebagainya karna membantu dan menolong mereka dipertempuran, saat salah satu mereka memberi hadiah berupa uang atau perhiasan langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto ddk.

"Tenang saja Serangga Chakra-ku sudah mengecek-nya dan semua tidak beracun,"Ucap Shino menghelah nafas.

"Aku juga mendeteksi kejujuran mereka,"Ucap Vasuf menghelah nafas lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya agar cukup nyaman. "Aku rasa mereka menyisihkan roti makan siang mereka untuk kita,"

"Negeri ini kekurangan banyak pasokan makanan, jujur saja aku tak mau menerima pasokan makanan ini, karna mereka lebih membutuhkan,"Ucap Naruto lalu menatap senduh makanan itu lagi.

* * *

"Berhasil mendapatkan dinding baru-baru ini mungkin akan membuat para manusia ditembok akan mencoba mengambil lahan pertanian serta membuat industri, untuk bisa mengarap bahan makanan tambahan bagi mereka, meski akan terhujud dalam waktu cukup lama...asal para penduduk penuh tekad untuk membangun kembali semuanya dari Nol, seperti desa kita yang hancur dulu,"Ucap Shino membuat Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Kau benar,"Ucap Naruto.

 **TOK~TOK~TOK!**

"Tolong dilihat Naruto,"Ucap Shino.

"Hai!,"Sahut Naruto.

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar ruangan membuat Naruto dengan cepat melompat dari kasur dan membuka pintu.

 **KREEK!**

"Haai~ eh Armin,"Ucap Naruto sembari menatap sosok Armin yang nampak didepan pintu memberikan senyuman-canggung.

"Maaf aku menggangu,"Ucapnya canggung. "Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian sesuatu, jika kalian sibuk aku akan kembali nanti,"Sahutnya pelan.

"Kami sama sekali tidak terganggu~ datteyo, masuklah kita bicara duduk bukan berdiri disini,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum-bersahabat pada Armin menyulutkan kecanggungan disekitar mereka.

"Arigato," Ucap Armin langsung masuk keruangan mereka.

 _Setelah Armin masuk pemuda bersurai pirang, langsung menjelaskan informasi yang marak didengar setelah beberapa hari setelah berhasil mengambil alih satu temboknya. Para-regu cadet sedang berusaha menyisir serta membersihkan-sebagian titan yang masih hidup dalam dinding, untuk mencegah korban jiwa agar lokasi tempatnya bisa segera digunakan untuk penduduk-sipil._

 _Selain itu para peneliti juga, medis, para mantri-mantri mengambil sempel menyisir area yang_ _sudah aman guna untuk melakukan penelitian, sebagian tubuh para Cadet yang tidak utuh nampak ditemukan satu-persatu._

 _Beberapa yang dikenali dibawa untuk dimakamkan dengan layak dan diantar sanak-keluarga masing-masing. Sementara cadet yang ditemukan tubuhnya tidak utuh dengan terpaksa dikumpulkan, dan dibakar masal begitu saja._

 _Meski-pun berhasil mendapatkan dinding serta kota itu kembali, namun bencana ini adalah bencana yang cukup memakan banyak orang, dan kepiluan sangat mengena dihati semua orang._

"Lalu apa kau sudah mendengar kondisi Eren serta Sakura-chan, Armin,"Ucap Naruto langsung membahas hal ini.

"Gomenne~ kami belum bisa menghubunginya, tapi kata para cadet-senior mereka dalam kondisi baik-baik saja,"Ucap Armin.

"Oh begitu~,"Ucap Vasuf.

"Selain itu~ kami juga mendengar pembahasan heboh yang kami dengar dari para warga sipil, informasi yang bocor 'mengenai Titan yang memihak manusia, dan banyak dari merespon mereka sangat antusias ada pula menganggap itu hanya hoax atau bahan lelucon,"Jelasnya.

"Tentu saja pihak prajurit tidak akan membeberkan masalah ini, semua-nya masih simpang-siur,"Jelas Shino menghelah nafas.

" _Sakura~Chan aku harap kau baik-baik_ _saja_ ,"

* * *

"Dimana Sel mereka aku ingin melihat merekaaa!~"Seruan penuh kegembiraan nampak terlihat dari seseorang wanita yang nampak terlihat girang, ia bahkan mengoyangkan tanganya serta kaki untuk menyambut waktu melihat 'Mereka'.

"Tenangkan dirimu Hanji, besok kau akan bertemu 'Mereka' Jangan bersikap gegabah meski Copral Levi-san sudah mendapat izin untuk mereka, lokasi mereka tetap dibawa perintah polisi militer,"Ucap Cadet lain yang ada disamping wanita yang dipanggil Hanji.

"Kau benar tidak seru, sama sekali menyebalkan!,"Gerutu Hanji kesal.

"Biar Gereja yang akan menayakan-nya mereka besok!,"Ucap Seseorang yang datang kepembicaraan disekitar mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya tak suka berurusan dengan pihak Gereja,"Ucap orang itu lagi.

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[SABTU-29-SEPTEMBER-2018]**

* * *

 ** _Hola~ Ini Lightning Shun lama gak bertemu!😫_**  
 ** _Yaay kembali lagi dengan Author~yang belum mahir ini, apa kabar 😫 yah sebelum pemostingan ini sudah ketiga kalinya kuposting...tapi karna masalah_**

 ** _🔔ERROR🔔_**

 ** _Akhirnya~ saya harus setting dulu, semoga ini gak masalah lagi, jadi saya harap semoga 😅 diterima maaf kejadian ceritanya, lambat banget alurnya dan ceritanya pendek karna baru ada waktu buat saya lanjut lagi, biasa sibuk._**

 ** _Dan!_**

 ** _Turut berduka Cita! Untuk Gempa (Sunami) yang terjadi di Palu (Sulawesi) berhubung Author saya bernama Ayu-186 tinggal disekitaran Sulawesi, semoga musibah ini cepat meredah, semoga korban ditemukan, baik yang hidup maupun yang meninggal, dan warga palu melewati semua hambatan musibah serta cobaan yang tengah mendera mereka amin._**

 ** _Semoga Doa~kita kabulkan Yang maha~kuasa._**

 ** _Amin~_**

 ** _Angkat kedua tangan lalu berdoa._**

 ** _Amin~_**


	9. Chapter 9 -KEPENTINGAN DUA KUBUH

Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.

* * *

 **Warning :**

 **Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya**

 **Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca**

* * *

 _Dairy :_

 _Ah...ini tidak adil, Dimana dia ini_

 _Menentukan nasipku_

 _serta kebebasanku_

 _! Kenapa dengan Dia..._

* * *

[Normal Pov]

Pagi hari mulai terlihat terik di-distrik manusia, beberapa cadet sebagian diminta bekerja seperti biasa namun dengan beberapa urusan tambahan yaitu membersikan titan dari kota yang berhasil didapatkan, para peneliti/medis juga nampak dikerahkan guna mengambil sampel serta mengurus jenasa yang masih tersisa dikota itu. Nah kembali ke Naruto dan kawan-kawanya, langkah kaki terdengar disertai ketukan pintu didepan kamar mereka.

TOK-TOK-TOK~

"Ya..!,"Dan kali ini yang membuka-kan pintu adalah Vasuf. "Eh..."Ia menatap Sosok Mikasa yang sudah didepan pintu dengan raut lelah akibat buru-buru. "Ada apa Mikasa? Kenapa rautmu tegang?,"Tanya Vasuf menatap gadis cantik serta gagah itu.

"Siapa yang datang Vasuf?,"Tanya Shino sedang memakai jaket ninjanya setelah ritual pagi (habis mandi), kalau Naruto sedang menyantap roti-kering pemberian salah-satu cadet semalam.

"Makanlah sesuatu!,"Ucap Naruto memberi sebuah apel diatas sebuah nampan. "Kau butuh asupan air!, maaf kami tak bisa memberi kalian air karna ini sisa sedikit untuk kami,"Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian tak perlu memberi aku makanan kalian adalah tamu kami, dan justru membantu kami serta Sakura dalam masalah,"

"Kami tak menyalahkan Kau atau Eren dalam masalah ini,"Ucap Naruto lalu mengelus kepala Mikasa secara spontan.

"Soal kedatanganku,"Ucap Mikasa menatap para pria. "Tadi saat mau sarapan, dan aku dan Armin dipanggil Kepengadilan prihal masalah ini, aku diminta datang untuk membawa kalian kepengadilan,"Ucap Mikasa.

GREP!

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!,"Ucap Vasuf lalu mengenggam punggung Mikasa, dan berdiri ditempat, dengan raut tidak tenang.

"Kemungkinan...mereka akan membahas soal Eren menjadi titan dan Sakura yang memiliki kekuatan itu,"Ucap Mikasa menatap datar namun merasakan hawa mengerikan dari Vasuf.

"Untuk menindak lebih lanjut mari kita lihat selanjutnya,"Ucap Shino dengan kondisi mental paling tenang dari teman-nya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Sakura,"Ucap Eren

Bersamaan kecanggungan nampak terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sementara yang dimintai maaf hanya memandang cuek dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Ceritanya simpel, beberapa menit yang lalu Baik Sakura dan Eren terbangun dengan pose amigu yang nampak menjadikan lengan-nya pada Kepala Sakura, sementara tangan yang lain tengah memeluk Posesif pinggang Sakura yang tertidur disisi-nya. Mereka saling menatap dan ini berakhir dengan kediaman keduanya.

"Sakura...a..aku,"Ucap Eren. Sebelum kedua muda-mudi dikagetkan suara langka kaki yang memasuki area penjara.

TANGGGG!

"Huuumm..."Suara gertakan-plat jeruji besi saat seorang wanita berkaca-mata, datang seolah dia adalah penampakan yang muncul untuk menakuti seperti di tv-tv. Tindakan itu juga membuat Eren termundur ke-kepala kasur.

"Anda siapa?!,"Tanya Sakura datar yang menanggapi kemunculan wanita itu didepan Sel.

"Jadi kau Eren dan Sakura! Ya? Benar? Kalian baik-baik saja...merasa lebih baik atau tidak enak? Maaf membuat kalian menunggu disini!,"Ucap wanita itu yang rautnya memberi raut horror berubah menjadi lebih enak-buat dipandang. "Tapi akhirnya...kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini!," Ucapnya.

"Apa kami dibebaskan?,"Tanya Sakura.

"Huhuhu...tidak semuda itu manis, hanya saja sebelum kalian keluar musti memakai ini,"Ucapnya menunjukan dua buah borgol ditanganya. Ekspresi Eren serta Sakura nampak terlihat kembali tak nyaman dengan itu, sangat menyebalkan pada akhirnya mereka tetap harus mengikuti aturan yang berlaku tampa memberontak.

* * *

"Aku adalah Mayor, namaku Hanji Zoe,"Ucapnya saat langkah semua orang keluar dari sel, terlihat dari gerak-geriknya Hanji orang yang sangat cerewet serta banyak bicara. Sementara Baik Eren dan Sakura tengah tidak nyaman dengan tingkah seorang lelaki berkumis tipis yang tengah mengendus leher Eren. "Ah, dia adalah Mayor sepertiku, namanya Mike Zacharias,"Ucap Hanji.

Wajah Eren terlihat sangat tak nyaman dengan perlakuan dari lelaki itu, dan tingkahnya tidak berhenti begitu saja ia beralih pada belakang tenguk Sakura, bahkan endusanya lebih lama dari mengendus belakang tenguk Eren, membuat semua memandang orang dengan tak nyaman.

"Harum~nya,"Komentar Mike dengan wajah tenang dan kembali mengendus, membuat Sakura menatap menyengit, (apa-apaan ini😒).

"Maafkan dia...dia cuma punya kebiasaan untuk mengendus orang saat ,ia bertemu, lalu setelah puas dia akan tersenyum tipis seperti biasa,"Ucap Hanji hanya menatap sang Mayor disana nampak masih mengendus meski sudah mengambil jarak menjauh dari Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Memangnya dia anak anjing, cara menilai orang macam apa itu?,"Pikir Sakura dalam hati, dan kembali mengabaikan Mike masih kembali mengendusnya.

"Mungkin karna bau obat atau tanaman herbal,"Ucap Sakura seadaya, menginggat selain dia menjadi ninja Medis ia terbiasa terjun dalam mengurus peracikan obat mungkin bau tanaman itu jadi menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Bau kalian jadi sedikit mirip!,"Ucap Mike dengan santai.

"Ano...soal itu!,"Seketika wajah Eren nampak memerah malu, dan tanggapan Sakura juga nampak tercengan dengankan ucapan Mike, bayangan memalukan sebelumnya jadi kembali teringat lagi.

"Ah maafkan..aku karna aku banyak bicara tak penting,"Hanji nampak menghela nafas kesal, saat mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu, besar aneh didepan mata membuat Sakura menyengit pintu ini mengarah kemana. "Kita sudah sampai,"Ucap Hanji.

"Tempat apa ini!,"Tanya Sakura datar.

"Lebih baik aku tak perlu menjelaskan pada kalian, karna kami tak punya pilihan lain, selain percaya padamu, Eren Yeager,"Ucap Hanji menatap serius raut Eren, sebelum dua-penjaga menyeret Sakura dan Eren memasuki ruangan yang tidak diketahui kemana. "Jadi semoga berhasil,"Ucap Hanji sebelum pintu tertutup.

* * *

Suara-rendah berbagai irama lidah terdengar, dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan indah berornamen putih, serta lukisan abad pertengahan yang dibuat oleh seniman berpengalaman. Serta banyaknya orang yang sudah berkumpul kiri kanan ruangan menunggu keduanya masuk.

"Apa ini yang namanya pengadilan?,"Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Menatap Lega saat menatap sosok teman-temanya yang tengah berada tempat duduk bersama orang-orang sebagai penonton. Tempat ini di-isi oleh para Cadet penting dan beberapa warga sipil yang mendapat undangan.

"Mereka datang karna sesuatu?,"Ucap Sakura kembali melirik Eren yang digiring lebih dahulu, serta tanganya sengaja ditahan oleh sebuah palang besi yang ditancapkan pada belakang punggung agar tahanan tak melarikan diri, sementara Sakura dibiarkan disampingnya dan dibiarkan berdiri sementara, Eren dipaksa berlutut.

"General Pixy ada, Edward juga ada disini!, pengadilan seperti apa yang akan terjadi! Disini.." Desis Sakura menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jadi mari saya mulai,"Suara seorang pria muncul terdengar penuh wibawa, duduk diatas sebuah bangku khusus didepan tahanan, lalu membuka sebuah kertas map. "Nama-mu Eren Jaeger dan kau Sakura Haruno ya?,"Tanyanya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, yang bahkan tak tergeser dari batang hidungnya. "Kini saya bertanya pada Eren Yaeger terlebih dahulu...anda adalah prajurit yang telah bersumpah mencurahkan nyawa pada sang-raja, apa benar?,"Tanyanya memastikan.

"Betul Pak!,"Ucap Eren sedikit canggung.

"Sakura haruno,"Ucap orang itu.

"Ya, saya,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Anda adalah salah satu orang yang ditemukan di puing diluar dinding, dan memiliki tenaga seperti Raksasa, anda tahu jika anda sangat mencurigakan,"Tanya pria itu serius.

"..."

"Ini kasus yang istimewa, kasus kalian berada diluar hukum biasa karna itu, kami harus mengadakan pengadilan Khusus, dan keputusan terakhir ada padaku,"Utarnya membuat Sakura dan Eren saling memandang. "Kami akan merundingkan...apa kalian hidup atau kalian akan mati,"Desisnya.

DEG!

"Apa kalian tidak keberatan,"Tanya pria itu pada kedua-nya sembari memandang keduanya.

"Tidak Pak,"Ucap Eren menunduk, sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang Eren katakan.

"Bagus jika begitu,"Ucap Pria itu kembali memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dari batang-hidungnya. "Kalian mau bekerja sama,"Langsung kujelaskan saja...keberadaanmu sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi, serta orang-orang aneh yang bermunculan ini tak bisa disembunyikan lagi,"Jelas lelaki itu melirik tajam Eren setelah itu Sakura, serta beberapa Ninja dibangku pengamat dalam sikap diam.

"Apa yang akan dia umumkan,"Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam pada pria yang dianggap menjadi hakim ditempat ini.

"Kami tidak menyebar informasi tentang kalian, dengan cara lain, kami juga harus menghadapi masalah-ancaman lain, selain Raksasa, pengadilan ini akan menentukan apa, dan Fraksi mana yang akan menahan anda berdua, Polisi Militer atau pasukan Militer(Pasukan pengintai) ,"Ucap-nya."Jadi mari kita dengar rencana demi rencana, dimulai dari bagian polisi-militer,"

"Baik saya adalah ketua dari Polisi militer, Nile Dawk,"Ucap seorang dari sisi kiri dengan serius. "Saya akan menjelaskan rencana kami...kami akan memeriksa tubuh Eren dengan jeli, lalu kami akan menindak Sakura agar tak membuat masalah, kami juga akan segera melenyapkan Eren secepat mungkin,"Jelasnya.

"Apa!,"Desis Naruto.

"Semuda itu,"Geram Shino dengan gejolak serangga yang muncul dari sela tanganya, sementara Mikasa yang saat itu juga ada disamping Shino nampak waspada pada pergerakan serangga ditangan Shino.

"Kendalikan...diri kalian,"Desis Vasuf mencoba kalem, dengan suara yang lebih direndahkan agar hanya didengar untuk disekitar teman-temanya, ia mencoba mendetec- kondisi Sakura, dan ia bernafas lega karna Sakura dalam kondisi baik, sementara kondisi Eren nampak berbanding terbalik.

"Sudah jelas, kekuatan Raksasa Cadet itu, telah berhasil menahan penyerangan para raksasa, tapi kepribadian bisa mengindikasi adanya gangguan yang berkemungkinan, menyebabkan sebuah pemberontakan,"Jelasnya menatap Eren seperti serogok daging menjijikan. "Sementara Gadis itu kami juga harus menindaknya kekuatanya diluar nalar bisa menjadi bumerang menghancurkan manusia terakhir seperti kita,"Desisnya.

"Mereka akan numbalkan Sakura serta Eren, ide macam itu,"Desis Armin tak percaya lututnya nampak gemetar lemas, baru saja mendengar ucapan dari kepolisian Militer sudah membuat dia patah semangat.

"SAYA RASA ITU SAMA SEKALI TAK PERLU!,"Desis seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam-pendeta. "MEREKA PUNYA KEKUATAN DILUAR NALAR, MEREKA MENEROBOS TEMBOK TUHAN YANG KERAMAT INI!,"Cerocos pria itu dengan tak puas sembari menunjuk rendah. "ATAS NAMA TUHAN DIA HARUS MATI!," Serunya.

"Siapa dia," bisik Shino, dan kebetulan Mikasa yang ada disampingnya menjawab dengan cepat.

"Dia adalah Pendeta yang berasal dari gereja tembok,"Jelas Mikasa. "Lima-tahun yang lalu tak ada yang menanggapi mereka dengan serius, tapi mereka telah bertindak sejauh ini,"desis Mikasa menahan emosi.

"Pendeta?,"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sejenis Biksu, mungkin saja,"Ucap Vasuf menatap datar kedepan. Ia mencoba menyamakan sedikit kemiripan kondisi didunia mereka berasal meski kenyataan sangat jauh berbeda.

"Baiklah...selanjutnya mari kita dengarkan rencana dari Pasukan Pengintai,"Seru Sang Hakim melirik deretan pasukan pengintai, serta para Ninja dideretan itu dengan raut beraneka.

"Baik Pak, saya adalah Kepala-General dari Batalyon Pasukan pengintai ke-13, Colonel Erwin Smith, akan menjelaskan rencana kami,"Ucap Erwin dengan nada tenang.

"Kami singkatnya, akan menerima Eren Yeager sebagai anggota dari pasukan pengintai, kami sudah membuktikan dengan kekuatan Raksasa yang ia miliki mampu membantu menutup lubang pada gerbang yang rusak selama bertahun-tahun dimana kita mengalami kegagalan,"Erwin lalu beralih pada Sakura. "Kami rasa kemampuan Sakura yang diluar nalar sangat akan berguna membantu kami, dalam memusnakan Titan, itu saja," Ucapnya tampa bertele-tele.

Permintaanya cukup membuat gaduh pengadilan, dengan berbagai argumen ada yang yakin, ada yang ragu, ada yang tidak yakin.

"Apa anda yakin tak ada lagi?,"Tanya Hakim serius.

"Iya Pak! Karna dengan memanfaatkan kemampuanya kita ternyata bisa merebut kembali tembok Maria, menurut saya ini sudah jelas ada didepan mata kita,"Ucap Erwin.

"Begitu!, jadi anda akan mengoprasikan itu dari mana?,"Tanya sang hakim lebih lanjut. "Tuan Pixis, Gerbang yang ada di-Trost sudah disegel, bukan begitu?,"Liriknya pada General Pixy yang tak jauh dari samping Erwin.

"Ya, mungkin itu tak akan bisa dibuka lagi,"Sahut pria tua berplontos licin itu dengan santai.

"Kami akan memulainya dari Calanest yang berada ditimur dari sana kita akan mengambil rute baru menuju Shiganshina,"

"TUNGGU! BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA KITA MENYEGEL SEMUA GERBANG? RAKSASA KOLOSAL HANYA AKAN MENGHANCURKAN GERBANGNYA JIKA KITA MEMPERKUAT PERTAHANAN MEREKA TAK-AKAN MENYERANG KITA LAGI!,"Ucap seorang rakyat sipil, yang menjadi orang diserikat pedagang.

"DIAM KAU BONEKA SERIKAT PEDAGANG!,"

"DENGAN MEMANFAATKAN KEKUATAN RAKSASA ITU KITA BISA KEMBALI LAGI KETEMBOK MARIA!,"Ucap salah satu Cadet dari tim pengintai.

"Jangan sok pahlawan kalian,"Desis pria tadi dengan ratapan depresi yang kentara.

"Kau banyak omong dasar babi-kandang,"Sahut copral disamping Erwin dengan nada sinis.

"Eh!,"

"Apa para raksasa akan menunggu, sampai kalian berhasil menyegel semua gerbangnya?, yang kau maksut adalah 'kita'apa-kah yang kau maksut adalah kalian yang hanya ingin hidup enak dan terus memperkaya diri?...memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat fakta jika ada orang kelaparan karna kita tak memiliki lahan dan sumber daya yang memadai!"

"KAMI HANYA MENYARANKAN AGAR KITA MENYEGEL GERBANG-GERBANG ITU!, KITA AKAN AMAN!," Desis orang tadi dengan tampang bersikukuh.

"CUKUP! BERANINYA KAU MENYARANKAN HAL ITU PADA TEMBOK KERAMAT PEMBERIAN TUHAN KITA!,"Desis tajam serta amarah keluar dari para pendeta.

Semua nampak kacau dan saling beradu argumen, membuat suasana semakin panas tampa ada yang melerai kondisi ricuh pengadilan.

"Gara-gara mereka, untuk memperkuat pertahanan ditembok semua memakan waktu lama sekali...,"Komentar Armin membuat Naruto menatap teduh.

"Salah satu alasan kenapa manusia didinding tak bisa dengan mudah selangkah maju kedepan, dan membuat pasokan bahan makanan dalam tembok berkurang,"Ucap Vasuf mulai menganalisa.

"Ya, tepat sekali,"Ucap Rico yang kebetulan berdiri disamping Vasuf. "Itu alasan mereka memiliki uang dan wewenang,"Desis Rico yang menatap kesal apa yang adu mulut dihadapanya.

"Harap tenang,"Ucap sang Hakim mulai melerai. "Jika anda-anda berdebat atas perbedaan serta kepercayaan, juga opini mari bahas itu ditempat lain, saja, Cadet Jeager, nona Haruno biar aku tanya kalian satu hal, untukmu Yeager bisakah anda akan bertarung sebagai prajurit demi umat manusia?...dan untuk anda Haruno bisakah anda mengunakan kekuatan tak lajim itu untuk kepentingan kemanusia dalam dinding?,"Tanyanya tegas.

"Ya saya bersedia,"Ucap Eren dengan cepat.

"Saya akan membantu sebisa saya,"Ucap Sakura apa adanya.

"Oh...tapi untuk anda Yaeger, kami mendapat laporan dari Trost berkata lain: Anda mengayunkan tinjuan anda kearah Mikasa Ackerman, tepat setelah anda berubah menjadi raksasa,"Ucapnya mulai membaca laporan yang ia baca dari map.

DEG!

"Celaka...Mereka menindak itu,"Desis Vasuf laporan ini akan membuat Eren bisa semakin berat untuk hidup. Mikasa mencoba menutupi bekas luka-nya dengan helai rambutnya namun itu sia-sia.

"Dia tak ingat, karna hilang kendali!,"Desis Armin was-was dalam hati, ini bisa buruk untuk Sakura juga meski dia tak punya kesalahan disini.

"Itu memang terjadi, namun dibalik itu saya menyampaikan jika ketika Eren dalam tubuh Raksasa pernah menolong saya dua kali,"Ucap Mikasa mulai melakukan pembelaan, Mikasa mencoba untuk menjelaskan kejadian ia pernah nyaris dimangsa Titan dan juga kejadian saat ia mengambil jalur melarikan diri saat pelarian dengan Squad yang lain.

"Pertanyaan berusan itu sama sekali tak bisa diterima, karna terlalu terpengaruh dengan perasaan,"Ucap ketua polisi militer. "Mikasa Ackerman, anda diketahui kehilangan keluarga lalu keluarga Yeager mengadopsi anda saat masih kecil,"

DEG!

"Kami mendapat laporan selaku kejadian itu," Pria ketua polisi militer kembali membaca beberapa kertas ditangan. "Eren Yeager serta Mikasa Ackerman saat masih berusia 9 tahun, membunuh seseorang dengan dahli membela diri disaat manusia terancap, akan tetapi kita tak bisa mengabaikan kurangnya rasa kemanusiaan dalam tindakanya,"Ucapnya lagi.

 **[MANUSA...BRENGSEK! MEREKA RENDAH, MEREKA PANTAS MATI KIDDD! BIARKAN AKU BUMI-HANGUSKAN TEMPAT INI SEKARANG!]**

Erangan tak puas kurama terdengar, membuat keempat Ninja mendengar sekaligus merasa ngilu dikepala mereka, Armin serta Rico bahkan tak bisa berdiri dengan tenang disaat aura kurama mulai mengeluar dengan bebas dari Naruto. Saat ini Naruto memilih bungkam untuk menenangkan Emosi dari Kurama, tak ada yang menjamin jika Kurama keluar membumi hanguskan segalanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Jika semua tak berjalan baik kita tak punya pilihan selain bertarung,"Ucap Shino dalam hati dan menyambung koneksinya pada Naruto, Vasuf juga Sakura.

"Kurama juga sangat ingin melakukan 'PENYELAPAN' aku akan menangkanya jangan cemas!,"Ucap Naruto menatap teman-temanya.

"Apa-pun yang terjadi aku harap jangan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pasti kondisinya, aku masih berharap pengadilan ini berakhir damai,"Ucap Sakura menatap kearah tempat penonton.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu!,"Ucap Vasuf.

"Vasuf-kun bisa kau menyalurkan energi chakra positif pada sekitarmu, aku merasa kau yang paling tahu mental semua orang,"Ucap Sakura melirik Vasuf dalam diam.

"Jika kau berpikir begitu maka akan kulakukan,"Ucap Vasuf memandang Sakura.

Kekacauan kembali perdebatan langsung nampak terjadi diantara 2 kubu, baik Tim-pengintai dan Tim-Polisi militer sepertinya dia juga punya banyak informasi mengenai hubungan Eren dan Mikasa sebelum masuk pengadilan. Mereka mencoba memenangkan Pengadilan ini dan dipuncak akhir Menyudutkan Mikasa, yang mendapat hukuman karna dituduh sebagai penghianat.

"TUNGGU! MUNGKIN SAYA MEMANG MONSTER TAPI DIA TAK ADA HUBUNGANYA!,"Teriak Eren dengan marah berusaha melepas borgol yang mengikatnya. "DIA SAMA SEKALI TAK ADA HUBUNGANYA,"

"HAKIM DAN LIAT GADIS DISAMPINGNYA WARNA RAMBUTNYA ANEH KEKUATANYA DILUAR NALAR! KITA DALAM BAHAYA JIKA DIA ADA DISINI DIA PANTAS SEBAGAI PENBUSAN DOSA!,"Ucap salah satu Polisi militer, yang didukung oleh semua orang minus Tim-pengintai.

PRANGGG!

Suara dentuman borgol dengan kasar dari Eren kembali terdengar, dengan cepat lalu kejadian ini mulai memanas mengakibat emosi Eren mulai tak stabil, sembari berteriak didepan umum, meskipun utaran hatinya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Mmmm..Sepertinya harus kulakukan Sekarang..."Desis Vasuf dalam hati lalu membentuk segel jutsu mental tipis untuk meredakan emosi Eren sebelum bertindak lebih jauh.

 ** _◇Keepa Jutsu no Maindatooru◇_**

Namun Kediaman Eren secara tiba-tiba justru langsung mendapat bogeem serta tendangan berturut-turut dari Copral Rivaile yang masuk area persidangan seenaknya dan mulai menghajar Eren.

"TUNGGU COPRAL RIVAILE..."Ucap Ketua Polisi Militer yang nyalinya mulai ciut, dan kondisi ini juga membuat Mikasa emosi serta nyaris menghajarnya jika tanganya tak ditarik oleh Armin. "

"Berani-nya di memukul Eren,"Desis Mikasa mengeram semakin Emosi, meski dia terpaksa diam ditempat karna Armin menahanya.

"Hentikan Mikasa,"Panggil Vasuf datar, membuat Mikasa memberi tatapan pembunuh pada Vasuf yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan anteng.

"Jika kau bertindak, secara gegabah maka Eren semakin dalam masalah! Aku harap tenangkan pikiranmu,"Ucap Vasuf.

"Sakura-chan juga disana! Aku harap kita bisa membantu keduanya dengan jalan Damai,"Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian bisa sesantai ini, padahal nasip salah satu teman kalian dalam masalah,"Ucap Rico dengan pandangan prihatin, pada Naruto, Shino juga Vasuf.

"Kami sebenarnya bukan hanya bersikap santai, atau tidak perduli dengan Sakura-chan,"Ucap Naruto memandang Sakura ditengah sidang. "Tapi kami harus memakai otak, dalam menghadapi setiap masalah, Otot tidak menghasilkan apa-pun, jika tidak dipakai dengan tepat!,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada-lemah, tatapan Naruto nampak begitu Serius, dia sudah jadi ninja dewasa yang bisa menempatkan pikiranya, bukan berakhir dengan aksi yang konyol seperti dimasa lalu.

* * *

DUAKH!

PANK!

"Apa,"Utar Copral sembari berhenti menghajar Eren lalu meletakan Kaki-nya diwajah Eren.

"Ini tindakan yang berbahaya! Bagaimana jika dia mengamuk dan berubah jadi raksasa!,"Jawabnya dengan nada tergetar.

"Bicara apa kamu General?,"Tanya sang Copral dengan gestur menantang. "Bukankah awalnya kalian ingin berusaha mendapatkanya agar bisa membedahnya,"Ucap Copral itu lalu menarik kasar rambut Eren.

"Benar!,"Ucap Vasuf setuju.

"Dari yang saya dengar ketika dia berubah menjadi titan dia membunuh 20 raksasa lainya, sampai tenaganya terkuras habis, akan tetapi andai dia musuh kita ini mungkin menyebabkan masalah yang tak sebanding dengan informasi yang didapat...meski dia bukan tandingan kita, atau tandinganku, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?,"Tanya-nya dengan nada dingin. "Pikirkan baik-baik! Apa kalian sangup membunuhnya,"

Lalu jika informasi tentang Gadis-aneh ini, serta teman-teman-nya bukankah ini bisa menjadi peluang bagi kita maju selangkah, tidak perduli gadis itu iblis atau apa!,"Tanyanya.

Mendengar itu Sakura hanya menyengit datar, lalu membuang pandangan dari sang Copral. "Aku seaneh itu...Rambut putih seperti Rico san banyak dinegaraku,"Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Atas tindakan Sang Copral juga usulan-kalem dari Erwin, hasil akhir dari pertikaian antar Pasukan pengintai serta Pasukan polisi militer, membuat sebuah usulan kemeja hakim, dan usulan itu dimenangkan oleh Pasukan pengintai, Eren akan ditetapkan sebagai Cadet-resmi, dalam bimbingan Cadet Realevai, lalu Sakura masih dalam opsi diawasi dari dua kubu, dia bisa menjadi apa yang Tim pengintai mau tapi dia juga dia tak bisa dilepas dari Tim-Polisi militer begitu saja.

"Mulai sekarang kalian berada dalam bimbinganku, jadi ingatlah untuk menjaga sikap dengan apa yang aku perintahkan,"Ucapnya pasca pengadilan sudah selesai, dan satu-persatu meninggalkan ruangan, beberapa Cadet ikut membantu melepaskan borgol Eren.

"Tapi Copral saya masih-,"Ucap Eren dengan Ragu suaranya masih agak serak pasca dihajar oleh sang Copral.

"Jika kau ragu maka kau akan mati! Tidak berguna,"Ujar Sang Copral membuat Sakura disamping Eren hanya menyengit, setidaknya bisakah Levi sebagai Copral yang sudah memiliki tanggung jawab pada Eren atau dirinya dapat memperbaiki timbre suaranya.

"Aku tahu Cop.."Ucap Eren dengan nada Lemah serta masih sangat ragu, serasa Eren belum cukup percaya diri bisa bergabung dengan Unit Khusus Pengintaian serta dibawa pantauan orang yang dianggap terkuat didunia.

"Tampang ragumu terlihat Memuakan Yeager!,"Ucap Sang Copral lalu mendekati hendak menghajar wajah Eren karna terlihat lemah.

DUAGGG!

PAGGG!

"Kau berani juga!,"Ucap Copral Rivaille, melirik Sakura yang dengan Rivaille bergerak memblok tendangan Pria itu, dengan kaki-nya membuat semua orang takjub melihat kemampuan Sakura.

"S-sakura,"Ucap Eren dengan tatapan terkejut, karna meski dalam kondisi terborgol Sakura masih bisa melawan.

"..."Sakura nampak terdiam lalu memperbaiki sikap berdirinya sebelum-nya lalu melirik pria itu. "Terimakasi komentarnya,"Ucap Sakura sembari melirik Eren disampingnya dan beberapa orang Cadet datang membawa mereka pergi.

"Mmm,"

"Karna sepertinya aku tak punya banyak pilihan,"Ucap Sakura menghela nafas lelah menatap mata Sang lelaki, yang setinggi denganya.

"Aku mau tahu Namamu? Namaku adalah Rivaille ackerman, kau bisa memanggilku Copral Levi ackerman, karna kau juga Yeager saat ini ada dalam pengawasan-ku juga,"Ucap Copral Levi.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, Baiklah aku akan memanggil anda Copral Levi,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada datar.

[BERSAMBUNG]

[SENIN-1-OKTOBER-2018]

* * *

Lightning Shun Note :

Yo..! Aku kembali dengan cerita-nya dua part ini dan belum saya Revisi (Autodigebukmasa) ya ini saya lakukan karna penyebab saya hiatus lama, dan saya mencoba untuk memberikan cerita yang lumayan banyak (sebanyak 2 part) dalam sebuah cerita, takutnya saya kebentrok sama pekerjaan dan saya memphp, jadi saya mencoba membuat cerita sesuai Fell dan akan up berdekatan selama bisa all jadi moga-moga kalian suka cerita ini...dan sampai jumpa dicerita lainya.

By Lightning Shun 🍒


	10. Chapter 10 - DIAM DIAM

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real.**

* * *

 _ **Warning :**_  
 _ **Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya**_

 _ **Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca**_

* * *

 ** _Dairy :_**

 _Kondisi disini semakin membingungkan, lambat laun_  
 _Kami dipercaya_  
 _dengan kekatan-kami akan tetapi_  
 _Beberapa orang tentu saja tetap mewaspadai langkah kami_ _._

* * *

Normal **Pov :**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, setiap derapnya menuju arah pintu keluar, orang-orang yang menjadi tamu-pengadilan sudah siap pulang karna pengadilan sudah selesai, prajurit dari dua kubu nampaknya juga punya tugas masing-masing, sementara dua orang-yang didakwa nampak dibawa kearah pintu yang berbeda dari pintu utama.

"Bagaimana Kurama sudah merasa lebih tenang,"Tanya Shino mulai membuka pembicaraan saat langkah kaki mereka berjalan kearah pintu. Mikasa, Armin juga Rico ada agak jauh didepan mereka.

"Lebih baik- _dateyyo_!,"Ucap Naruto menghelah nafas. "Aku senang dia mau mendengarkan aku,"Ucap Naruto tertawa-kecil.

"Mengunakan 'Mindjutsu' Begitu menyulitkan apa lagi pria tadi justru menendang Eren, menaikan-panasnya emosi padahal aku sudah meredupkan Emosi Eren,"Ucap Vasuf menghelah nafas ia nampak terlihat _bad-mood_. "Apa lagi karna masalah itu aku juga harus memakai 'MindJutsu' pada Mikasa dan beberapa orang disekitar tamu agar tidak ikut-ikutan terprofokatori,"Ucapnya.

"MindJutsu, adalah salah satu aliran jutsu yang mirip dengan Yamanaka-clan namun sedikit, mereka mampu pengontrol aliran emosi manusia, serta mereka pengontrol pikiran,"Ucap Shino melirik Vasuf. "Maaf aku terpaksa memintamu untuk itu,"Ucap Shino.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memiliki Jutsu seperti itu...hebat juga,"Ucap Naruto dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau tak perlu merasa menyusahkan-ku, dengan begini Persidangan akan lebih cepat berakhir bukan,"Ucap Vasuf tersenyum, optimis ia melirik beberapa orang dari team Polisi-militer nampak melirik mereka dengan tatapan dari sudut-yang tak bisa ditebak. "Entahlah Naruto mungkin karna gen yang dicampurkan saat penciptaanku.

"Kau baik saja Vasuf,"Tanya Shino menyengitkan pandangan.

"Tidak!, aku baik-baik hanya saja-,"Ucap Vasuf terhenti dan membuat pundaknya-menegang cepat.

"Vasuf kau kena-,"Ucap Naruto nampak memanggil dengan pandangan bingung, namun Naruto kembali berhenti bicara, saat suara detakan-langkah kaki berada belakangnya, Naruto berbalik menatap sosok dibelakangnya dan itu adalah seorang Gadis-cadet dari team-polisi militer, bersurai kuning-keemasan ya, yang digulung atas, wajahnya perpaduan wajah masuklin-serta cantik matanya terlihat tajam, serta rautnya terlihat dingin. "A-Ano,"

"Anda Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki, yang menolong Cornelina salah satu Cadet, saat berada dikota itu?,"Tanyanya memastikan dengan tatapan yang Expresinya terlihat tak berubah.

"Cornelina?,"Tanya Naruto mengingat-ngingat.

"Lina Cornelina,"Ulang gadis itu menjelaskan.

"How...Lina Chan, bagaimana keadaanya apa lukanya sudah membaik,"Ucap Naruto langsung nampak heboh dan tak-sadar langsung mengenggam tangan Gadis-pirang itu memperlihatkan kelegaanya.

"Uhm...Ya dia baik-baik saja, Tapi tubuhnya mengalami patah-tulang dibeberapa bagian yang menyebabkan dia harus mendapatkan perawatan-luka berat, dan tak diijinkan beroprasi selama kurun waktu yang belum ditentukan,"Ucap Gadis itu.

"Setidaknya dia masih hidup, itu lah yang terbaiknya,"Ucap Naruto menghelah nafas lalu langsung melepaskan tanganya seolah tidak peka dengan apa yang dilakukanya sebelumnya. "Titip salamku untuk dia, syukurlah,"Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang ceria.

"Ah...Mmmm! Akan saya sampaikan, ammm...omong-omong saya belum memperkenalkan diri, padahal saya sudah bicara dengan anda cukup banyak,"Ucap Gadis itu datar.

"Dia formal sekali?,"Ucap Vasuf dalam hati.

"Nama saya Annie Lionheart, salam kenal Lina adalah Junor-cadet kenalanku,"Ucapnya.

"Salam kenal Annie,"Ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengucapkan Terimakasi sudah menolongnya,"Ucapnya menundukan tubuh dengan sangat Formal, tapi Naruto menahan pundak Annie agar dia tak perlu melakukan itu, menurut Naruto terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan, aku pantas menolongnya setiap seseorang pantas saling membantu apa lagi menghadapi hari-hari yang sulit ini,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum-tulus. "Negeri ini sudah sangat sering mendapat rasa kehilangan dan berusaha bertahan hidup, kalian sangat luar biasa,"Ucap Naruto.

 **DEG!**

"Kami tak seluar biasa itu,"Ucap Annie menundukan wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wanita bergurat-sedingin es itu bisa punya gejala gugup didepan seseorang ya meski sangat minim.

"Aku hanya memikirkan secara Logika,"Ucap Naruto sembari memasang wajah disertai cengiran anehnya.

"Ternyata Naruto kau bisa berpikir juga, sebelum bertindak?,"Ucap Vasuf berkomentar dibelakang.

"Naruto itu perkembangan yang bagus,"Ucap Shino menimpali. Dan kericuhan kembali, membuat Armin, Mikasa dan Rico ikut nimbrung kesekitar mereka bertiga.

"Kalian begitu aku tersinggung nih,"Ucap Naruto mencerutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, raut itu membuat Armin tertawa serta Mikasa yang tertawa kecil. Masalah 1 sudah beres, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ya.

Dikejauhan mengabaikan suasana cukup baik terdapat dua seseorang yang memandang dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diterka pada para ninja.

* * *

Sakura menghelah nafas setelah sudah cukup lama berdiri dan menghadapi ketegangan penonton yang memanas kini, ia dihadapkan pada dua petinggi yang ditemui dari regu pengintai, Capten Erwin Smith dan Copral Relive, ditambah si pengendus juga prajurit mata empat itu pula tambahanya.

 **(Author Vicky : Sakura berasa Pemain-chara rasa Figuran) 😈**

 **(Author Noct : Woy!)😒😒😒**

 **(Author Shun : 😆😆)**

"Maafkan kami! Copral melakukan ini agar bisa meyakinkan semua orang agar kalian ikut kami,"Ucap Hanji sembari melepas borgol Eren, dan mematap Sakura yang masih terdiam, seketika tatapan Hanji menyengit pada borgol sakura. "Kurasa aku tak perlu melepas borgolmu juga,"Ucap Hanji tertahan seketika, bersamaan pandangan semua orang ada pada Borgol yang dipakai Sakura sudah retak disekitarnya.

 **DUAK!**

Dan seketika Borgol besar yang membelenggu tangan Sakura hancur begitu saja, menisihkan serpihan rusak sebuah borgol batu yang bertebaran dilantai, juga tatapan semua orang minus Hanji yang mempelototinya.

"Sejak kapan borgol kuat begini jadi hancur begitu!,"Ucap Erwin tak sanggup menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Sejak perdebatan yang terjadi di pengadilan,"Ucap Sakura membuang nafas kesal, lalu menatap Erwin yang memandangnya dengan terkesima.

"ITU KERENN!, Berarti sejak awal kau bisa saja menghancurkan penjara itu dengan bogem-mentahmu jika kau mau!,"Ucap Hanji dengan nada setengah histeris, lalu menerjang Sakura membuat Sakura tertindih dan dipeluk Hanji dengan pelukan beruang yang histeris.

"Nampaknya mood anda sangat luar biasa,"Ucap Eren pelan, Mike hanya menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu, Ilmuan-Gila, kau bisa membuat dia mati terbunuh karna kehabisa nafas, sebelum masuk ketim-kita,"Tandas Copral Ralevai.

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu!,"Pinta Sakura datar, serta mencoba membiasakan pandangan orang yang menatapnya dengan artian-aneh.

"Baiklah karna sebuah utusan pengadilan sudah ditetapkan, maka Eren, Kau dan teman-temanmu akan ada dalam Naungan kami,"Ucap Erwin memandang serius pada Sakura, ia nampak mengulurkan tangan didepan Sakura. "Jadi kuharap kalian mau bekerja sama,"Ucapnya serius.

"Bagaimana denganmu Bocah?,"Tanya Sang Copral.

"Sa-saya siap! KAPTEN,"Ucap Eren dengan nada bulat.

"Lalu bagai mana denganmu Sakura?,"Tanya Erwin, membuat pandangan Sakura mengerut dengan serius.

"Tapi aku tak bisa setuju begitu saja, teman-temanku harus tahu soal ini, meski tak punya siapa-pun didunia yang entah-brantah ini! Hidup kami adalah milik kami, biar mereka juga bisa memutuskan,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Kau sangat berani Sakuraaaaa~,"Ucap Hanji berbinar dan dengan tak berdosanya kembali (HuG) menerjang Sakura selayaknya beruang, mulutnya terus mengoceh girang seolah dapat Lotre kemenangan.

"Kami mengerti kami akan membicarakan dengan mereka segera,"Ucap Erwin dengan pose serius juga mengangguk-cepat, bernegosiasi dengan Sakura Lumayan membuatnya sedikit sigap untuk tidak salah bicara, bagaimana pun dibalik kecantikan, serta keindahan yang terpantri dari wajah Sakura gadis itu adalah mahluk yang sangat berbahaya, dimata manusia dalam dinding.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan sosok Annie tengah menyusuri Lorong Usai menjenguk Lina yang diruangan-inti karna proses terapi patah-tulang, namun ditengah jalan dia dikejutkan dua Team Polisi-Militer Rainer dan Bertholdt yang nampak disana, dilihat dari mana-pun Annie tahu keduanya bukan sedang, nongkrong dilorong melainkan menunggunya karna ada yang ingin dibahas.

"Aku ingin membahas sesuatu,"Ucap Rainer memandang serius wanita bersurai indah-gulung dihadapanya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bahas saat ini?,"Ucap Annie dengan pandangan datar ia melirik kedua pria itu tampa rasa ada terimindasi sama sekali.

"Ini soal Marco, dari divisi kita aku adalah salah satu yang menangani pembakaran Jenaza diluar dinding, Marco meninggal terbunuh dengan pedang, bukan meninggal karna dibunuh Titan, aku dan Bertholdt tidak merasa membunuhnya, kami bertanya padamu."Tanyanya mengecilkan Suara, agar berjaga-jaga atas apa yang sedang bicarakan.

"..."Sementara Annie langsung melengos meninggalkan dua pria itu begitu saja, dan sikap Cuek-bebek Annie membuat Rainer meracau sebal, dan menahan kepergian wanita itu.

"Jelaskan sesuatu? Apa kau terlibat atau tidak?!,"Tanya Rainer tajam.

"Jika aku sendiri yang memang membunuh Marco memang kenapa?,"Tanya Annie dengan nada datar. "Bukan-kah kita harus mencegah seseorang mengetahui masalah kita,"Umpat Annie tajam.

"Dia tahu sesuatu?!,"Tanya Bertholdt dengan nada terkejut, serta Annie mengangguk, Wanita itu lalu mulai menjelaskan beberapa hal yang membuat Annie membunuh Marco dan keduanya mulai mencoba memahami apa yang Wanita bersurai pirang.

"Jika memang benar begitu,"Sahut Bhertold dengan nada tak yakin. " maka kau yang memilih,"Ucapnya.

"Dan soal kau yang mendekati salah satu orang, yang berada dirombongan berkekuatan aneh itu, mau apa kau bertemu denganya?,"Tanya Reiner dengan pandangan serius, well sepertinya introgasi ini masih berlanjut.

"Aku hanya berterimakasi, mereka menyelamatkan nyawa Lina,"Ucap Annie dengan nada senduh.

"Jadi desas-desus pria pirang lincah itu yang menolong Lina,"Ucap Bertoldh dengan nada berpikir.

"..."Annie mengangguk, sementara Rainer terlihat tidak senang dengan pembahasan perihal Naruto, entah apa masalah problemnya.

"Muncul lagi sebuah hal yang tak bisa kita kita prediksi,"Ucapnya Terdengar sangat acuh, lalu memandang kedua temanya dengan serius. "Kuharap kita tak berurusan dengan mereka secara terang - terangan, ini mungkin bisa menjadi masalah untuk kepentingan yang kita sedang lakukan, awasi mereka dengan sigap,"Ucap Rainer dengan cepat menjauhi teman-temanya.

"..."Sementara itu keduanya terdiam. Bertoldh memutuskan mengekori Rainer menyusuri lorong, sementara Annie masih terdiam ditempat sembari bayangan kedua rekanya menghilang keujung lorong. Ingatanya terpacuh kembali saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

 _Senyuman Pemuda, yang manis dan tulus...segar ia juga nampak terlihat bagai matahari..._

"Apa yang aku pikirkan.. _Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang aneh begini,_ "

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[RABU-31-OKTOBER-2018]**

 **Khusus buat pertanyaan manis dibawa ini saya jawab ya :**

* * *

Arzarah Solihin  
Sorry lapy dibajak...akun aku lagi gak bisa dibuka di hp, lanjutnya jangan lama-lama Om I Lope-Lope you..\

{Author Vicky] :

Owwww Zaaaa Kangen maap baru menyambangi Fanfic lagi setelah sekian taun bertapa, aku usahain supaya UP lebih cepat doaiin ya bos!

* * *

KAITO KID  
Chapters disini Naruto benar-benar dewasa ya thor pembawaanya lebih pro gimana ya Good Joob

{Author Vicky}

Memang bro karna disini Visualnya Naruto udah cukup dewasa dan bisa dibilang ini kejadianya adalah setelah Naruto habis perang dunia dan juga masalahnya selesai, dia juga sudah komplit diajari oleh para sanin.

* * *

narukushi23  
haii sempaii.. sakura-chan pair nya eren ya?

{Author Ligning Shun}

Belum kepikiran mau kepair Apa hehehe, makasi dah mampir!

* * *

 **Dan untuk nynyir dibawa ini!**

c9 ardian  
jujur fict ini aneh ... sakura ditangkap tapi naruto dkk tidak ... apa lagi naruto mikir dlu sebelum bertindak ... yg ada prinsip naruto hajar dlu baru mikir ...  
ga jelas ini fict apa lagi ada oc buat apa ada oc selagi masih bnyak char di anime naruto n attacak of titan.

{Author Noctis}

((Menghelah nafas)) Gua gak merasa aneh dengan Vic kita? Lo kali yah gak paham atau gak baca ampe habis?

Soal Sakura ditangkap dan Naruto ddk tidak, lo pikirnya gimana (?) Ceritanya memang kami disain begitu begitu namun kalau lu pernah baca sejarah (Tau tentang sistem perang dunia kedua) Di kelas 3 ama sma udah dijelasin kok) Terkadang sebuah kelompok atau satu dari kelompok itu yang terlihat lemah atau bermasalah akan ditahan obnum lain untuk membuat kelompok yang disalahkan akan melemah, makanya diantara semua orang yang ada dikelompok ninja Sakura yang ditahan...tapi kalau lu gap paham juga entar gua bikin deh lanjutanya entar lu baca aja Gratis pembahasan akan gua beritahu kenapa Sakura ditahan oleh polisi Militer sampai dibawa pengadilan baptis segala. {Menghelah nafas 2X}Kenapa?Harus banget ya Naruto jotos dulu baru otak? (Lu baca apa gak sih ni cerita atau lu hanya komen setelah skip? Karakter yang Ada di Naruto yang sebelum menjadi hokage adalah karaktrnya yang Dia udah dewasa, dia udah diajarin oleh sanin dan dia udah menjadi orang yang kuat, ini adalah Naruto yang dilihat akhir perang dunia ninja dan dia dah mulai dewasa, dalam bertindak sebelum menyerang. Setiap orang Dewasa pasti akan berubah dan berkembang tidakterkecualiNaruto Trus kalau si Ryo (Author Lightning Shun) masang OC disini emang masalah buat Lo? ada undang undang gak boleh masukan oc dicerita ya? {Menghelah nafas kesekian kalinya?}Emang banyak karakternya? tapi bukan berarti guwa mau bikin semua karakter muncul semua trus storynya kita abaikan? Lu bilang aneh cerita Gw yang buat Gw kalau Komen lu gak Berfaedah buat apa lu komen? Pembaca lu itu cuma toxic karna gak ada faedahnya banget. (Kalau berani komen pake akun dong, Lemah} ^_^

* * *

 _ **VickyChouDisini :**_  
 _ **Helllooo...All bagaimana kabar kalian senang bisa menulis lagi (Senyum-Tamvan) #DitaboksatuPembaca, Akhirnya saya punya waktu bantu up karna Author-nya lagi berhalangan hadir karna masalah kerjaan terkadang gak bisa ditunda, setidaknya dia udah berusaha ada up meski jedanya lama.**_

 _ **Kami minta maaf atas itu... (-_-)》**_  
 _ **Well segitu aja yang bisa saya sampaikan (Kok pendek) jika ada pertanyan langsung saja ke PM atau ke chat dibawa, jika ada waktu di Chap depan atau dicerita lain...kami akan jawab.**_

 _ **Makasi Ya 😄**_  
 _ **Popay all**_


	11. Chapter 11 - PEMBICARAAN 4 MATA

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real.**

 ** _Warning :_**  
 ** _Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya_**

 ** _Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca_**

* * *

 _ **Dairy :**_

 _Disaat ini dalam kondisi ini_  
 _Mau tak mau kita harus memilih_  
 _Apa aku yakin dengan ini atau mereka yakin, Aku tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya._

* * *

Normal **Pov :**

"Setelah ini kalian akan kemana?,"Tanya Mikasha.

"Karna Vasuf sedang kurang enak badan kurasa kami akan kembali ke ruangan kami,"Ucap Naruto, padahal sebenarnya Vasuf baik-baik saja, akan tetapi saat ini kondisi mereka tak cukup baik untuk berbaur dikota atau sekitar, karna pasca ini mereka akan di gunjingan serta pembicaraan para Cadet.

"Aku akan memasang telinga untuk mengabar berita baru pada kalian,"Ucap Mikasa.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan nya,"Ucap Shino dengan tatapan Sopan dan formal. "Namun tampa mereka sadari seorang gadis bersurai pirang berlari terburu-buru seolah akan menghadapi masalah jika dia memelan langkah, gadis itu pun tampa sengaja bertabrakan Naruto yang saat itu diarah sebaiknya dan masih ngobrol dengan Armin.

 **BRUUK!**

"Waaahhh~~~,"Karna kalah Postur Gadis itu nampak terdorong kebelakang, akan tetapi Naruto menyadari langsung mendekap tubuh lebih mungil darinya sebelum tubuh gadis itu menabrak lantai hitam koridor yang keras.

"Maafkan Aku, kau tidak apa-apa?,"Tanya Naruto dengan spontan. semua orang disekitar berhenti ditempat, Gadis bersurai pirang hanya terdiam memandang wajah Naruto berekspresi khawatir, dan menatap mata biru-safir milik Naruto yang menurutnya indah.

Ia bisa merasakan perasaan lembut dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Hangat dan seolah terlindung, namun wajahnya langsung bersemu merah saat menyadari bertapa erat dan kokohnya tangan Naruto. "Ah! Ano~ Namaku Chista, maaf aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, aku justru berlari dikoridor dan tak sengaja menabrakmu,"Gadis itu mencoba untuk menahan rasa malunya, dan melepaskan dekapan Naruto yang hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa,"Ucap Naruto kembali tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali, lain kali tolong hati-hati,"Ucap Naruto mengusap pundang Cadet Chista. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,"Ucapnya.

"Chista Lenz,"Ucapnya cepat, sementara Vasuf menatap Christa dengan menyengit, membuat Mikasa yang melihat gerak-gerik Vasuf hanya memandang bingung dalam hati.

' _Ada apa dengan anak itu?,'_

Ucap Mikasa hanya menatap Vasuf dengan curiga, karna sejak dari ruang sidang hanya Vasuf yang jarang berbicara, terkecuali ada. mengajaknya bicara.

 _'Ada apa? Vasuf,_ "Panggil Shino dengan tatapan datar dalam telepatinya, sepertinya Ninja serangga itu menyadari kejanggalan gerak-gerik rekanya itu.

 _'Ano! Aura pada Gadis itu, berbeda dari orang sekitarnya, sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa, auranya jelas berbeda dari Cadet sekitarnya'_

 _'Kau yakin'_ Tanya Shino dan Vasuf hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf menganggu tapi atas perintah Jendral-Erwin kami ingin anda-anda untuk menemuinya,"Ucap Cadet itu dengan nada Formal.

"Baiklah kami mengerti,"Ucap Shino memutuskan telepatinya, dan menjawab dengan santai. "Dengan begini kita bisa langsung mendapatkan kabar pasti soal Sakura,"Ucap Shino.

Dan sementara yang dibicarakan?  
Sakura kembali memandang kearah jendela luar, hatinya dalam keadaan super tenang karna punya waktu tenang untuk mulutnya sendiri (?). Erwin kembali terdiam dia duduk disofa sembari membaca beberapa berkas bersama Copral, dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-pun pada Sakura lagi sampai. teman-teman Sakura datang. sementara Eren masih sibuk berurusan dengan Hanji, dan berapa kali Hanji tertawa histeris melihat Eren sebagai layaknya boneka percobaan yang baru.

 _Sakura tidak yakin sepenuhnya pada Regu pengintai bahkan pada Erwin, dia merasa belum punya pilihan, sampai_ _teman-temanya_ _berkumpul._

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu terdengar pelan terbuka memunculkan orang yang dibutuhkanya sekarang, Raut dingin Sakura berubah sedikit lebih lega saat Naruto, Shino dan Vasuf memasuki ruangan bersama beberapa Kadet yang disuruh memanggil mereka dan ada Mikasa dan Armin disana.

"Ereen!,"Ucap Mikasa lalu mendekati Eren di ikuti oleh Armin dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-Chan?,"Tanya Naruto kemudian, saat ketiga pemuda itu mengimbanginya.

"Yeah! bagaimana dengan kalian?,"Tanya Sakura memberi sedikit senyuman pada ketiganya, hanya diberi tatapan tenang untuk keduanya, minus Naoto yang nampak datar.

Suasana yang awal yang begitu berat berubah menjadi lebih nyaman ketika rekan Sakura dan Eren datang, bersamaan tatapan dua orang lawan jenis memandang gadis bersurai pink.

 _'Ternyata dia bisa memliki Expresi seperti itu'_

"Omong-omong masalah itu, sudah selesai,"Ucap Shino menghelah nafas lalu memandang sekitar dengan serius, lalu mendengkus. "Jadi apa ada masalah apa sampai kami repot-repot diundang kemari Tuan?,"Tanya Shino memandang datar, Langsung ke erwin.

Suasan santai yang sebelumnya tercipta kembali berubah menjadi hening Saat Shino, kembali membuka argumen. Ungkapan itu langsung membuat Erwin kembali menghelah nafas.

"Kalian benar kami memang ingin membicarakan beberapa hal yang penting dengan kalian, Silahkan duduk!,"Ucap Erwin mempersilahkan Sakura, Vasuf, Naruto dan Shino untuk duduk disebuah sofa panjang, begitu juga Mikasa dan Armin langsung duduk disamping Eren. Copral juga menghimbau Hanji untuk tenang, agar Erwin bisa berbicara dengan serius.

"Lalu apa masalah-nya,"Naruto menyengitkan pandangan lalu matanya memandang Erwin dengan Antusias.

"Aku sebagai Pemimpin Pengintai ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Saya harap kalian semua bersediah bergabung dengan team pengintai,"Ucap Erwin dengan tampa basa-basi sedikit pun, membuat para Ninja dan seorang Tittan disana merasa tak nyaman, mungkin bagi Eren ini keputusan yang bijak demi mengetahui lebih cara untuk keluar dinding, untuk mengikuti isi hatinya dan menguak rahasia apa yang ada didalam ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Semua masih menjadi misteri dikepalanya dan ingin dia pecahkan.

"Apa yang akan kami dapatkan setelah kami bergabung,"Tanya Shino membalas tampa bertele-tele, membuat suasana menjadi tegang. "Sebelum mengarah ke topik ini,bisakah kalian menjelaskan kenapa Kalian menangkap teman kami, kami sudah membantu kru kalian selama perebutan dinding dalam,"Tanya Shino dengan nada tenang namun menusuk.

"Shino-Kun,"Ucap Vasuf mencoba mencegah Shino untuk berbicara tajam agar tak membuat dua belah pihak tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Saya akan menjelaskan ,"Ucap Erwin menghelah nafas, dalam hati sesungguhnya dia cukup tersinggung dengan gaya bicara Shino, akan tetapi mereka semua sepenuhnya tidak bersalah atas insident ini, makanya Erwin memaklumi posisi para ninja, atas semua bantuan kemarin yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele.

"Penangkapan dan tuduhan atas membahayakan dinding tuhan, sengaja dilakukan atas perintah dari pihak Kerajaan karna kalian dianggap penyusup serta mata-mata yang berkemungkinan ingin menghancurkan kehidupan sisa dari para umat manusia yang berada dalam dinding,"Jelasnya.

"Lalu darimana tuduhan itu dilayangkan?,"Tanya Vasuf.

"Polisi-Khusus pemerintahan, sengaja meminta Surat Hukum Raja agar membawa Eren dan Sakura, agar disidang didepan semua orang, Selain Para Tim Pemerintahaan menginginkan tubuh Eren untuk dibeda oleh peneliti, Sakura ditangkap untuk dijadikanya sebagai umpan untuk kalian bertiga."

 **DEG!**

"Apa kalian paham dengan posisi kalian saat ini?, Kalian datang mengaku tidak tahu mengapa kalian berada ditempat ini?,"

"Kalian yang datang begitu saja, dengan kekuatan diluar nalar kami, bahkan itu diluar batas kemampuan kami,"  
"Ini bisa menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Team Cops Kerajaan untuk memanfaatkan keadaan, Mereka bisa membuat posisi kalian terpojok dengan hal itu, apa kalian paham dengan itu?,"

"Rupanya begitu!,"Ucap Naruto lalu melirik Vasuf dari dari ekor matanya. "Bagaimana Vasuf,"Tanya Naruto yang sengaja memperhatikan Erwin berbicara dan terus memandang mata Erwin.

"Dia tidak berbohong, Dia berkata jujur,"Ucap Vasuf datar, membuat Erwin menyengit dengan tatapan merah darah milik pemuda itu.

 _ **[Benar yang dikatakan Anak itu, Orang itu berkata jujur Kid! Jalur Jiwanya begitu tenang akan tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya]**_ Suara Kurama menggema dalam kepala Naruto, terdengar begitu serius. **_(Dia berbahaya)_** Ucap Kurama lagi.

"..."

"Tapi bukankah meski kalian berhasil membantu Eren dan Aku keluar dari masalah, apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami, kurasa kalian tak mungkin membebaskan kami begitu saja,"Ucap Sakura datar dan mencoba berpikir kelogika yang terbaik.

"Astaga Kau luar biasaaa sajuraaaa,"Ucap Hanji selebay mungin.

"Namaku Sakura,"Ucap Sakura mendengkus.

"Kau gadis yang pintar,"Ucap Erwin nampak tersenyum, pada Sakura membuat dua pria menyengit tak nyaman dengan tatapan Erwin pada Sakura. "Aku berharap kalian bisa memberi keputusan yang tepat, kekuatan kalian sangat dibutuhkan,"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Naruto?,"Tanya Sakura, memberi keputusan yang Final pada Naruto membuat pemuda itu menyengit datar, disertai anggukan Shino dan Vasuf. "Tolong beri keputusanmu,"

"Baiklah kami menerimanya permintaanmu , Kami akan meminjamkan kemampuan kami masing-masing membantu team pengintai, sampai kami menemukan cara kami kembali tempat asal kami,"Ucap Naruto.

"Dengan Kita sepakat?, kami akan memberikan kalian perlindungan selama ada dalam kelompok kami"Tanya Erwin bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengulurkan tanganya, begitu pula Naruto yang ikut-ikutan bangkit berdiri. "Ini untuk keuntungan kita masing-masing,"Ucapnya lagi.

"Ya kita sepakat, _Datteyo_ , Kuharap janjimu bisa dipegang,"Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami akan persiapkan kepindahan kalian ke Camp kami besok, Base kamar kalian akan kami sediahkan, begitu juga seragam kalian agar memudahkan kalian berbaur bersama team kami,"Ucap Erwin dan mendapat anggukan setuju oleh para Ninja dan Eren sendiri, lalu Sepertinya Mikasa dan Armin akan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Eren memilih.

* * *

"Jadi mau tidak mau kita harus mengikuti intruksi mereka,"Ucap Vasuf datar.

"Ibarat kita menginjak jebakan, tapi kita tak bisa lepas jebakan itu dengan mudah,"Ucap Shino menangapi ucapan Vasuf dikala mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan Erwin berempat menuju kamar mereka, sementara Eren, Mikasa dan Armin mengambil jalan lain karna Eren butuh penanganan di Hospital.

"Tapi kita tak punya banyak pilihan,"Ucap Vasuf dengan serius, mata merahnya memandang lurus lorong kantor erwin yang sepi oleh penjagaan menyebabkan mereka lumayan bisa bicara dengan volume sedikit keras.

"Aku minta maaf jika bukan karna aku, kita tak mungkin dalam masalah seperti ini,"Ucap Sakura membungkuk punggungnya dihadapan ketiga laki-laki itu.

"Kau bicara Apa Sakura-Chan?,"Ucap Naruto menyengitkan alis. "Tak ada masalah tentangmu, Ini adalah perjalanan kita, kita harus Survive, kita adalah Ninja petarung,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada terdengar tegas, namun masih memberikan nada yang jenaka.

"Aku..."Ucap Sakura terdiam ia kehabisan kata dan bingung harus menjawab apa, entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto sudah semakin dewasa, berbeda dengan sisinya yang dulu dimana mereka selalu berselisih paham, bahkan Naruto akan selalu kalah bertengkar melawan Sakura, akibat kekonyolan yang dibuat Naruto sendiri.

"Naruto benar,"Ucap Shino datar. "Jika satu dari kita mendapat masalah, Jangan bertingkah terlalu jauh dan kerjakan sama-sama sampai kita semua bisa pulang ketempat kita mengerti,"Shino tegas membuat Naruto mengangkat jempolnya.

"Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melindungi kalian bertiga, aku janji,"Ucap Sakura lalu memberi senyuman leganya.

"Kami juga akan melindungimu! kita akan saling melindungi, ia-kan Nee san?,"Ucap Vasuf meraih tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih 'Imoto',"Ucap Sakura terkekek, menerima rengkuhan tangan Vasuf.

"Hoi-Hoi aku bukan Perempuan, aku ini anak laki-laki Sakura-San!,"Dengkus Vasuf karna dipanggil 'Imoto' harusnya 'Otoko'.

Tawa langsung meledak diantara mereka semua suasana menyenangkan itu kembali mengiring mereka sepanjang jalan, sementara itu tiga orang gadis nampak bercakap diujung ruangan mereka tampa mereka sadari minus Vasuf yang kala itu memang tahu tapi tidak peduli.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan. Chirsta?,"Seorang gadis bersurai pirang bernama Chista yang dipanggil nampak memeluk sebuah map laporan dengan gugup, awalnya dia dan dua wanita (Cadet) Datang kekantor Erwin untuk memberikan laporan, tapi gadis cantik itu justru diam ditempat agak menjauh saat Naruto dan teman-temanya keluar dari kantor.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!?,"Ucap Chirsta masih memandang jauh pada sosok lelaki bersurai pirang, bermata biru yang memiliki mark(kumis-kucing) di pipinya, nampak tertawa manis bersama rekan-rekanya.

"Ahh Mereka-kan!?,"Sebuah Suara terdengar disamping Chirsta dan wanita yang memanggil Chirsta tadi, dengan serius, mata bulat, besarnya dan mulutnya mengunyah yang penuh dengan kentang rebus kering.

"Kau kenal mereka?,"Tanya Wanita yang bersurai hitam, diikat satu, dengan seragam lengkap Cadet, dengan memandang dengan raut wajah tak nyaman terhadap orang baru.

"Mereka adalah Orang yang menyelamatkan Kru tuan Edward, saat itu aku bersama Kru Edward dan sedang dalam misi penyelamatan,"Ucap Wanita pemakan Kentang itu.

"Kau yakin Shasha?,"Ucap Chirsta sementara wanita yang dipanggil Shasha hanya mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja!,"Ucapnya. "Kau tak lihat kekuatan mereka loh, aku lihat sendiri, Pria bersurai Pirang itu bisa mengandakan diri, dia cepat, dan aku melihatnya menghancurkan Tittan dengan sebuah cahaya angin ditanganya, Lelaki yang bersurai Hitam itu, matanya berwarna merah, aku melihatnya memunculkan kentakel yang terbuat dari angin, lalu pria dengan tudung serta kaca mata itu,"Ucapan Shasha terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya saat membicarakan Shino. "Dia pria yang datar, defensif, tapi tubuhnya bisa mengeluarkan serangga aneh yang bisa membalut tubuhnya," Namun Rautnya kembali biasa setelah membicarakan Sakura. "Lalu satu-satunya wanita dikelompok itu, dia mengerikan asal kuberitahu saja, aku melihat dia menghancurkan sesuatu dengan pukulan mau orang, gedung atau Tittan, Mereka sangat berbahaya,"Ucap Shasaha menekankan.

"Mereka terlihat biasa saja,"Ucap Wanita bersurai hitam itu dengan nada yang datar.

"Ymir!,"Ucap Chirsta menatap gadis bersuarai hitam, tapi wajah wanita bernama Ymir nampak mengabaikanya. Ketiganya pun kembali memasuki Kantor dan menghilang dari lorong.

* * *

 **[Naruto Dream]**

 _Sebuah dataran indah yang dipenuhi oleh bunga, bebatuan dan rumpun dilatar belakangi oleh lembah hancur dan serpihan puing-puing Desa Konoha yang hendak sedang dibangun ulang oleh masyarakat untuk membangun wilayah itu kembali, tinggal ukiran batu pemimpin saja yang tak memiliki kerusakan berarti._

 _"Kenapa Hinata,"_

 _Suara geraman penyesalan terdengar dari Naruto, didepan sosok gadis yang selama ini menyimpan perasaan padanya, dan dia sudah menerima hatinya untuk sang Hyuga._

 _"Maaf Naruto-kun aku adalah Putri utama, dari Hyuga-klan, aku sangat bahagia saat mendengar kau menerima perasaanku, akan tetapi ini akan menjadi masalalu,"Ucap Hinata dingin._

 _"Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau justru menikahi Neji-san,"Ucap Naruto dengan perasaan terluka._

 _"Aku harus, Neji-san adalah anak Hyuga yang menjadi pelindung bagi Hyuga utama sepertiku, kau tahu saat perang terjadi banyak dari klan Hyuga yang tewas, maka dari itu aku dipinta oleh ayahanda untuk menikahi Neji san,"Ucap Hinata._

 _"A-Aku,"Ucap Naruto dengan perasaan getir matanya sayu penuh menyayat hati. "Padahal perasaan kita sudah sejauh ini,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada getir air matanya terjatuh pelan pelan menuruni pipinya._

 _"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, aku menganggap perasaanku padamu tak pernah ada,"Ucap Hinata._

 _"Tunggu Hina-,"_

 _"Naruto,"_

 _"Narutooo,"_

" **NARUTOOO**!,"

Suara itu bersamaan seolah menarik kesadaran Naruto kembali kedunia nyata.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dengan tampang tergesa menatap Sakura sudah disamping kasurnya, Naruto tampak bermimpi buruk dengan rautnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Sakura dengan tampang prihatin.

"Maaf aku menganggu malam-malam,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah.

"Bukan masalah, mau cerita denganku sebentar?,"Tanya Sakura, yang mungkin pertanyaan ini sedikit menganggu. "Ceritakan ada masalah apa?,"Ucap Sakura duduk dengan tenang dipinggir kasur Naruto.

"..."Naruto terdiam, ia memperbaiki tata duduknya, lalu menatap kasur tingkat Vasuf dan Shino yang masih tidur diatas kasurnya.

"Apa ini masalah Hinata,"Tanya Sakura.

"..."

"Maaf..."Ucap Sakura datar, wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum getir. "Kehilangan dia membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah, dan menyesal, untuk diriku sendiri dan untukmu Sakura maaf karna,"Ucap Naruto.

 **DEG!**

"Naruto,"

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengembalikan Sasuke sesuai janjiku,"Ucap Naruto mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan kuat dengan nada penyesalan.

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
[SABTU-26-JANUARI -2019]  
*Remek Chapters*


	12. Chapter 12 - IKATAN KITA

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real.**

 **Warning :**  
 **Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya**

 **Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca**

* * *

 **Dairy :**

 _Disaat ini dalam kondisi ini_  
 _Mau tak mau kita harus memilih_  
 _Apa aku yakin dengan ini atau mereka yakin, Aku tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya._

* * *

Normal Pov :

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto, kenapa kau masih membahas soal ini, kau sudah melakukan semua dengan segenap kemampuanmu, kau tak berutang apa-pun terhadap janji kita,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada sendu.

"Tapi Sakura, Sasuke tidak kembali!,"Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu, kita tak perlu membahas ini?,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada tegas. "Dia tak kembali karna menginginkan-nya, dia harus menebus kesalahan Klanya dimasa lalu, dan itu bukan masalah secara garis besar kau sudah menyelesaikan janjimu,"Ucap Sakura.

"..." Naruto terdiam memandang telapak tangan Sakura yang digenggam-nya dengan tatapan getir.

"Hentikan Rasa bersalahmu, Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kau bisa, yeah meski Dia pergi dalam waktu lama dan aku kembali tak bisa mengapainya dan sejujurnya aku patah hati!, tapi lihat hasilnya Naruto berkat usaha kerasmu, kau berhasil membuat semua orang mengakui keberadaanmu, usaha serta kerja keras yang kau lakukan untuk penduduk desa yang dilanda peperangan, lihatlah pada kenyataan, kau menyelamatkan aku, kau menyelamatkan Sasuke, janji yang kita buat waktu kecil adalah hal yang tidak perlu kau ungkit, bagiku semua ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih berharga melebihi apa-pun,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada hangat.

"Kau yakin?,"Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak percaya? pada Saudara perempuanmu ini?,"Tanya Sakura tersenyum manis, lalu keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Kurasa aku percaya padamu Imoto," mau tak mau keduanya tersenyum. Perasaan keduanya yang awalnya cinta masa kecil yang tek-balaskan, juga Cinta tak tergapai berubah menjadi perasaan berbeda sebelumnya, sebuah hubungan intim sebagai saudara tampa hubungan sejarah.

Disamping itu dua, orang temanya (Shino dan Vasuf) hanya terdiam diatas kasur dengan posisi pura pura tidur, dengan mengabaikan keheningan sampai kantuk membawa mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

Sakura terdiam melewati lorong memandang sekitar dengan wajah datar, Seperti yang diduganya bahwa penampilanya cukup mendapat banyak perhatian hari ini dari pada Cadet, ia tak mengenakan baju-ninjanya melaikan memakai seragam seperti Cadet lain-nya, saat ini dia kembali kebetulan ia menuju 'kamar' karna mengambil beberapa keperluan.

 **CLKEK**

Suara pintu terdengar pelan menampakan sosok Shino, disana sembari mengunakan seragam dan memasang tudung pada kepalanya ( _Model pakaian Shino mirip dengan pakaian Annie karna baju dalamnya adalah suit hoodie_ ), tak ketinggalan kaca mata hitam yang selalu melekat dibatang hidungnya. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Naruto dan Vasuf sudah berjalan kekantin bareng Mikasa, Armin,"Ucap Shino.

"Maaf aku datang membawa ini,"Ucap Sakura membawa bungkusan besar tampa merasa beban sama sekali.

"Apa ini?,"Tanyanya memandang dus yang diletakan diatas meja samping kasur, dan Shino nampak begitu tertarik mendengar itu Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari memandang Shino.

"Ini adalah Tas-Tas dan perlengkapan kita yang sempat ditahan ? Sebelum aku disini aku pergi menuju Kantor Leader Erwin ia memberikan ini padaku,"Ucap Sakura. "Susulah yang lain aku akan merapikan barang barang kita dulu, sebelum pergi sebentar aku akan menyusul,"Pinta Sakura namun Shino menatap engan.

"Tidak aku bantu, sebelum kita pergi menyusul yang lain bersama, aku akan membantu memeriksa semua barang-barang itu,"Ucapnya mulai mengeluarkan tas dan berapa barang dari dus.

Cukup banyak barang dikeluarkan, dan mereka mengamati satu-satu barang yang dimiliki dan beberapa suplai senjata berupa kunai yang dibawa, ada dua pulu lebih scrols tersegel berisi barang pribadi mereka yang untungnya tidak hilang. "Nampaknya semua aman,"Ucap Shino memandang Scorls dengan beberapa ukuran sedang, dan panjang. "Nampaknya didunia ini tak ada Ninja yang bisa membuka segel, bagi mereka benda ini hanya Fragmen biasa,"Ucap Shino.

"Kau benar,"Ucap Sakura memusatkan pandangan lelahnya pada apa yang didepanya, namun matanya membulat saat menemukan Plat-Perak yang ada dalam tasnya. "Shino!,"Ucap Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah Plat-Perak indah berbentuk dari lambang kebebasan, yang membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Benda ini bukankah, sesuatu yang kau pungut sebelum kita sampai disini,"Ucap Shino merebut benda itu dari tanganya Sakura dan memeriksa benda itu yang nampaknya hanya lempengan aksesoris semata.

"Uhummm..."Ucap Sakura mengangguk dengan serius, dahi lebarnya menyengit tajam, sebuah misteri muncul dengan sendirinya membuat otak pintarnya merasa bingung.

"Simpanlah,"Ucap Shino menyerahkan plat itu pada Sakura. "Kita akan membahasnya bersama Vasuf dan Naruto disaat yang tepat,"Ucap Shino sembari kembali menyegel yang berupa barang pribadinya sendiri dalam sebuah Scorls berukuran kecil dan memasukan kesaku celanaya.

"Kau tak menyimpan barang kita dalam lemari?,"Tanya Sakura memandang datar dan Shino menggeleng.

"Kita bahkan belum percaya pada mereka sepenuhnya, ada baiknya semua barang masing-masing dimasukan dalam Scrols dan membaginya pada Naruto dan Vasuf,"Ucap Shino dan Sakura mengangguk.

Jangan remehkan klan Amburame meski para klan Nara adalah klan yang penuh taktik juga cerdas ditakuti Konoha, Klan amburame memiliki sisi Defensif pada lingkungan dan sekitar mereka orang berbahaya selain Defensif  
dan gampang insting dalam merasakan bahaya, layaknya serangga yang selalu menjaga teritori tempatnya dari pemangsa.

"Jadi apa kau melihat mereka berdua tadi?,"Tanya Shino lalu memasukan salah satu Scorls dikantung seragamnya dan diikuti Sakura keluar dari kamar.

"Kalau tak salah mereka berdua mengikuti Armin? Mungkin ke kantin,"Ucap Sakura mengikuti langkah Shino keluar dari kamar.

* * *

 **[Kantin]**  
Setelah waktu berselang untuk berkeliling disekitar base dari Tim pengintai membuat Naruto dan Vasuf mencoba mengingat semua area terdekat yang dilewati, dibantu oleh juru-jalan yaitu Armin. Rencananya para ninja akan memindahkan semua barang nanti sore kekamar baru dibase pengintai setelah kamar itu siap, saat ini mereka hanya akan diperkenalkan oleh para regu saja.

"Ini kantin bebas, tak jauh dari kamar tamu kalian, kantin ini digunakan oleh base Team militer, juga ya meski di setiap base memiliki ruang dan kantin masing-masing khusus yang ini kami pakai bersama,"Jelas Armin.

"Disini cukup Luas juga, cocok untuk berkumpul,"Ucap Vasuf berkomentar sembari menatap salah satu sudut bangku meja ruangan, terdapat sosok pria yang akan menjadi komandan mereka nantinya, Cap Erwin menugasi Cop Levi untuk membimbing mereka nantinya, terimakasi atas bantuan Telinga Mikasa juga Armin yang aktif dan gampang memberi info pada mereka.

' _Cara minum yang aneh?_ ,' Pikir Vasuf.

"Bau harum apa ini! Mendengar baunya saja aku sedikit keroncongan,"Ucap Naruto dengan menghelah nafas dan tersenyum lebar, ia mengusap perutnya yang berkotak-kotak terbalut setelan serangam saat ini.

"Sayang sekali kau belum bisa mendapat makanan saat ini, petugas kantin dan para Cadet yang bertugas dikantin akan menyajikan makanan setelah jam 10 nanti. Latihan kita dimulai jam 11 untuk 1 minggu kedepan,"Jelas Mikasa membuat Naruto hanya menghelah nafas.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?,"Tanya Vasuf.

"Kalian ingat saat kita semua merebut Wall luar dan menutup lubangnya dengan batu itu?,"Tanya Mikasa, sembari menyengitkan pandangan. seluruh kontribusi makanan pangan, tenaga dan suplai diberikan pada ekspedisi dadakan untuk menghilangkan tittan yang masih ada disana, sampai orang sudah bisa memakai kembali wilayah sana,"Jelasnya.

"Jadi jatwalnya jadi berubah dan terlambat, apa boleh buat sayang sekali!,"Ucap Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, sementara Armin hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Umm...teman-teman ayo kita duduk disana, apa kalian mau bicara sambil berdiri,"Tegur Armin membuat semua tertawa kecil, lalu Armin memilih meja yang tak jauh dari jendela yang terbuka, dan juga Kitchen-bar.

* * *

"Vasuf! Naruto!,"Sebuah sapaan terdengar dari seseorang dan itu Eren yang ikut nimbrung bersama mereka.

"Eren bagaimana kondisimu sudah lebih baik!,"Tanya Naruto saat Eren yang ternyata duduk disampingnya.

"Lebih baik...tubuhku diluar dugaan berengenerasi dengan cepat,"Ucap Eren memandang tangan-nya sendiri.

 **SET!**

"Terdengar familiar dengan seseorang,"Sebuah suara wanita mengangetkan mereka semua memandang Shino dan Sakura sudah ada disana. keduanya akhirnya mengambil tempat disebelah Armin dan Mikasa yang kosong.

"Kapan kalian datang?,"Tanya Armin.

"Barusan? Kami baru saja dari kamar, dan akhirnya kami menemukan kalian,"Ucap Sakura. "Oh ya Vasuf! Naruto! aku ingin memberi sesuatu pada kalian,"Sela nya.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanya Vasuf.

"Ada masalah?!,"Tanya Naruto melirik Sakura, dan gadis itu mengeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin memberi ini!,"Ucapnya Sembari tersenyum menyerahkan Scorls biru dan Scorls merah pada mereka.

"Ini?,"Tanya Naruto.

"Itu isinya barang-barang kalian, kebetulan barang-barang sudah kembali, dan ini dia,"Ucap Sakura menjelaskan dengan singkat.

* * *

 **[DITEMPAT LAIN:]**  
Disebuah pemukiman warga tampa penduduk karna sudah tertinggalkan muncul portal terlihat seorang gadis bersurai **_Navy-black_** bergaun gohtik layaknya boneka keluar dari portal itu.

"Uh! Bau busuk menyengat sekali," Gadis itu merincingkan mata dan menatap sebal sekelilingnya.

Mata indahnya yang berwarna keabu-abuan, memandang sekitar kelakuan tingkah Titan tidak jelas sekitarnya, dengan mengembungkan pipi, nampaknya mood-nya jadi kurang baik sekarang.

 ** _Pip! pip! pip!_**

Sebuah Walke-tokie nampak dikeluarkan dari sakunya, karna sebuah suara seperti Jam Alaram, membuat dia menghela nafas penuh. la lalu memencet sebuah tombol di alat itu.

"Yeah! ini Dola?,"Ucap Wanita itu. "Aku sudah datang, ketempat ini apa ini tempat yang benar?,"Ucap Dola. "Aku akan mengirim koordinator masa dan tahunya, aku harap kalian tahu harga berapa untuk misi kali ini,"Ucap dengan nada meninggi.

"...~"

"Kalian berhutang padaku jika, ini berhasil kalian mengerti, kenapa pihak perpustakaan yang lain tak mau mengambil barang itu,"Ucapnya mulai berdebat entah pada siapa.

"...~"

"Justru karna berbahaya,"Ucap Wanita bernama Dola menatap sekitar serius. "Kalian harus membayarku mahal di muka,"Umpatnya cetus sebelum mematikan sambunganya cepat.

 _Jangan sebut aku Maria Dola sang Hunter time jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diminta._

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[SELESA-05-FEBRUARI -2019]**  
 ***Remek Chapters***


	13. Chapter 13 - KASTIL TEAM PENGINTAI-1

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real.**

 ** _Warning :_**  
 ** _Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya_**

 ** _Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca_**

* * *

 _ **Dairy :**_

 _Aku tidak tahu Fisi atau apa yang bisa kuraih dimasa depan karna manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan hasil Akhir ada pada kita dan juga kekuasaan tuhan._  
 _Akan tetapi jika bisa, aku hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencoba membantu nyawa siapa pun, saat mereka ada didepanku_

* * *

Normal **Pov :**  
Sakura menyadari banyaknya perbedaan antara dunianya dan dunia ini, seperti salam hormat, cara berbicara, tata hidup dan makanan pokok mereka. Saat ini Sakura dihadapkan pada banyaknya perubahan.

Contoh kecilnya sebuah sup kentang campuran sayuran hijau juga daging rusa atau daging bebek,(ada pula babi panggang sebagai menu pilihan) beberapa roti besar sepertinya disini sebagai karbohidrat mereka adalah umbi-umbian atau roti, bukan nasi seperti di Konoha. "Lagi-lagi kamu terlihat diam saja Sakura-san?,"Tanya Vasuf.

"Maaf Vasuf-kun aku hanya merasa ke pikiran beberapa Hal!,"Ucap Sakura kala memandang tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon dan menunggu, kabarnya hari ini Copral dan beberapa mentor mengumpulkan Rookie, Cadet terbaru ( _termaksut mereka_ ) untuk ikut latihan bersama terlihat tak jauh dari Mereka berdua Naruto terlihat ngobrol panjang dengan Eren dan Armin, dan disampingnya Shino dan Mikasa yang juga ngobrol dengan gaya dingin.

Sakura tak mengeluh untuk apa yang didapatnya sekarang justru dengan semua perubahan ini bisa membuatnya lebih bersyukur dan menghargai hidup dan waktu. dilihat dari para Ninja lain pun nampak tenang dan tak mengelu bahkan Naruto selalu menjadi penyelamat dan penyemangat secara pribadi juga mental. "Sakura Chan /Vasuf saatnya berkumpul,"Ucap Naruto memanggil mereka dari kejauhan membuat Vasuf mengangguk dan Sakura hanya diam mengekori pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Ketika mereka berkumpul dalam barisan sesuatu yang unik pun kembali terjadi meski Naruto dan lainya berusaha untuk tetap terbiasa dengan sekitar, beberapa Cadet muda sekitar mereka belum terlalu terbiasa dengan sosok baru disekitar mereka apa Para ninja itu terlihat seperti mahluk langka yang memiliki rambut, dan dengan gerak-gerik yang lain, bahkan pemimpin squad Cadet terlihat sangat segan mementori para Ninja, meski ia mencoba untuk terlihat cool dan tak ingin menjatuhkan image menyeramkan serta tegas diwajahnya.

Disebuah sisi Sakura sempat ditanya fisi dan misi bergabung dengan Squad pengintai, sebelumnya sang mentor bertanya pada seorang gadis bernama Shasha dan gadis itu diomeli habis-habisan, karna jawaban yang terdengar kurang meyakinkan bahkan gadis itu masih makan kentang saat dia berada dibarisan.

"Nah Cadet Haruno, berikan aku jawabanmu yang tegas sekarang juga apa yang akan kau berikan secara pribadi dan sesuatu yang akan kau raih dimasa depan?,"Tanya Mentor dengan pandangan serius, dan itu berhasil membuat Eren dan Armin juga para Cadet (Terkecuali Mikasa, dan Shinobi lain) nampak terlihat gemetar dan sebagian begitu datar tampa ada expresi takut.

"Aku ya?,"Sakura menghelah nafas datar dan rautnya mendingin seolah tengah berpikir dengan panjang. "Aku tidak tahu Fisi atau apa yang bisa kuraih dimasa depan karna manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan hasil Akhir ada pada kita dan juga kekuasaan tuhan,"Ucap Sakura menundukkan wajah ke tanah lalu memandang wajah temanya satu satu. "Akan tetapi jika bisa, aku hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencoba membantu nyawa siapa pun, saat mereka ada didepanku," Ucap Sakura mengikuti kata hatinya.

 **PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!**

Mendengar itu sebuah sorak sorai tepukan semuanya Cadet pada Sakura. sementara Naruto, Vasuf dan Shino hanya memberikan senyuman, Naruto hanya menunjukan jempolnya, Vasuf hanya mengepalkan tanganya juga memukul dadanya pelan dan Shino hanya merespon dengan anginan setuju sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas kata kata Sakura yang membuat keyakinan mereka bangkit.

Sakura tak pernah memikirkan banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk sekarang dan masa depan. dan Hari itu adalah hari perkenalan mereka dan Eren masuk dalam pasukan pengintai.

* * *

 **[** **Bekas Markas Pasukan pengintai di area hutan Tros]**

Sebuah kastil lumayan besar yang berada dihutan Tros memiliki sisi misteri tersendiri konon kabarnya Kastil ini didirikan sebagai pusat diawal pembentukan tim pengintai di bentuk, akan tetapi lokasinya cukup jauh dari Tembok dan sumber mata air membuat team pengintai dipindahkan diarea tembok kedua yang memiliki cukup sumber daya, tapi setelah adanya keberadaan Eren membuat berbagai pihak memutuskan untuk memakai tempat itu kembali guna menjauhkan Eren dari mata-mata, atau ganguan lainya.  
Dari pusat kota mereka menempuh perjalanan mengunakan tunggangan Berupa kuda, dan melewati hutan semak belukar yang lama tak terjamah, Bagi para Ninja nampak terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu, akan tetapi beberapa Cadet terlihat kurang suka keputusan itu, dikarnakan lokasi dan jauhnya fasilitas akan berbagai hal, mereka lebih suka pada markas dikota.

"Jangan anggap Remeh Hei kalian pemula?,"Seruan seseorang Cadet yang nampak menatap Remeh mereka, lalu pandangan-nya teralihkan pada Eren yang berkuda disampingnya. "Ingat ya meski kau ini Raksasa, akan tetapi jika kau macam-macam kau akan menyesal dan Copral Rivaille tak akan se-,"

 **DUANGGGG!**

Belum menyelesaikan ancaman ya, tak sengaja kaki kuda miliknya menghantam sebuah kerikil membuat kudanya terhentak dan tiba-tiba tak sengaja dia mengigit lidahnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Eren yang panik mencoba menenangkan pria itu dan Naruto yang disebelahnya ikutan panik.

"Oi anda tidak apa apa!,"Tanya Eren.

"Dia berdarah!,"Ucap Naruto.

Sementara Itu tak berlaku pada Shino yang berkuda diarea paling depan, bersama Vasuf. Sementara Sakura yang kebetulan berkuda paling belakang disamping Levi hanya berbicara dengan nada kecil. "Ceroboh!,"Desisnya sebelum membuang pandangan kearah hutan yang menurutnya lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Kau terbiasa dengan suasana Hutan?,"Tanya seseorang dan itu adalah Levi membuat Sakura lalu memandang Sang Copral dengan tenang, pria super cetus sekaligus serius itu nampak memandangi bagaimana Reaksinya, tadi ia tak sengaja bertemu tatapan dengan Eren dan Terlihat Eren sangat ketakutan melihat raut dari Levi, sementara Sakura saat memandang Levi hanya terlihat dingin seperti biasa.

"Menenangkan..."Ucap Sakura Lagi segera menutup matanya dan membiarkan paru parunya menyerap oksigen bersih, sudah berapa hari ia mendapat cukup masalah dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk masa-masa tenang. akhirnya kedua mahluk itu kembali diam seolah tak ada lagi percakapan yang penting.

Sesampainya mereka disana mereka menatap Kastil yang sudah sangat usang kemungkinan pembersihan-nya sangatlah jarang dan Terlihat beberapa kontruksi bangunan baru tengah disiapkan dan belum selesai, semua nampak berdebu juga Usang butuh beberapa hal yang perlu dilakukan agar tempat itu layak huni.

* * *

■ **Shino Here■**

"A-ano,"Sebuah panggilan terdengar pelan, saat sebuah perintah diberlakukan saat nya membersihkan seluruh gedung oleh anggota oleh Levi semua orang membagi tugas di masing-masing tempat Shino nampak sibuk membersihkan sebuah ruangan yang berupa gudang yang penuh sarang laba-laba, dia tak mengerti itu ruangan apa, akan tetapi terdapat kotak kotak kayu dan juga beberapa drum-drum bekas. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu Drum kosong. "Aku tak ingin membunuh kalian jadi," Ucap Shino lalu meletakan tanganya dilantai mengunakan kemampuannya sebagai pengendali Serangga.

 **◇Stasyu no Jutsu◇**

Sebuah lambang Serangga muncul disekitar tanganya, dan jaring Chakra lalu nampak terkonek keseluruh dinding, ia memerintahkan para Laba-laba berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam Drum secara otomatis, beberapa serangga juga keluar dari tubuhnya keluar sebagian dan membantu memakan jaring sisa laba laba yang ada di atas sudut langit-langit hingga bersih.

"Ahh apa apaan itu?,"Tanya seorang wanita muda nampak menjerit melihat puluhan Laba-laba masuk dengan sendirinya dalam drum secara beraturan seperti barisan segerombol semut.

"Aku hanya tak suka membunuh Serangga aku berencana mengeluarkan Laba-laba itu dan dibuang ke hutan,"Ucap Shino datar seolah tak ada yang salah disini namun Gadis itu nampak masih berusaha menjaga jarak dari Drum yang hendak diangkat Shino. "Kau tidak apa-apa tenang saja mereka tak akan menyerangmu,"Ucap Shino.

"Aku hanya sedikit jijik maaf,"ucapnya memasang raut bingung lalu mengenggam erat sapu yang dipegangnya. "Aku dengar dari Captain dan Copral kalian satu satu memang memiliki kekuatan khusus bersamaan dengan Cadet bernama Eren,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan engan.

"Ya memang benar, tapi aku tak mau repot repot menyerang kalian apa lagi kami sudah melakukan perjanjian untuk ikut team pengintai,"Ucap Shino kembali memandang Serangga miliknya yang terbang dan masih memakan jaring diatas kepala mereka, sementara pasir diruangan itu tetap dibiarkan untuk dibersihkan oleh Shino dan dibantu Perempuan itu.

"Oh ya!,"Ucap Perempuan itu mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung. "Namaku Petra, mulai sekarang bisa dibilang aku adalah Senior kalian mohon bantuan ya,"Ucap Petra menundukan wajahnya entah kenapa pipinya memerah tampa disadari.

"Shino Amburame,"Ucapnya dengan nada datar, dan keduanya saling berjaga tangan dengan keheningan keduanya mulai kembali menyelimuti.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?,"Sebuah suara terdengar keras dari juga tegas dari pintu membuat Petra memandang Canggung seseorang di pintu, melepas langsung genggaman tangan mereka, membuat Shino langsung mengangkat Drum besar berisi laba-laba itu.

"Kami hanya berkenalan Copral,"Ucap Petra dan kebetulan itu adalah Levi, dan Eren yang memasuki ruangan terlihat Copral Levi mengenakan kain berbandana putih dan sebuah celemek putih dapur, membawa kemonceng.

"SHINO KOLONI SERANGGA MACAM APA ITU!,"Sekarang Eren yang berteriak dengan nada terkejut dengan cepat Shino pergi begitu saja, dan ketiganya tak sengaja banyak ratusan Laba-laba mengikuti Shino kearah luar.

"Jangan Panik Eren mereka dalam kendali ku," kalau begitu saya permisi,"Ucapnya dan berlalu.

Sejujurnya Levi merasa Takjub dengan apa yang dilihat hari ini saja dia sudah menemukan sebuah hal yang tak bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana yang lain, apa dia akan semakin terkejut dengan kemampuan Eren juga orang-orang baru dengan kempuan yang tak biasa itu.

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[SELESA-02-APRIL -2019]**  
 ***Back Chapters***

* * *

 ** _AuthorNote :_**  
 ** _Halo Guys bagaimana kabar kalian :3_**  
 ** _Apa Kau masih mengenali diriku, maafkan daku yang sudah lama tak muncul dipermukaan karna kesibukan kerja, ya maklum saya juga butuh uang demi mengusung kehidupan...Ya untuk bagian ini maaf jalanya ceritanya agak lambat karna seperti yang kalian tahu saya mengambil seting alur Aslinya jadi ya saya mengikut alurnya terkecuali ending dari seaseon pertama nanti bakalan beda, tapi nanti._**

 ** _Jadi saya minta maaf untuk_** ** _tepatnya_** ** _semua Series Lightning Shun._**

 ** _Salam dan Peluk._**  
 ** _[Lightning Shun]_**


	14. Chapter 14 - KASTIL TEAM PENGINTAI-2

**Warning :(Sebelum baca cerita ini) Settingan cerita adalah Akhir perang dunia ninja, dan unsurnya setengah diambil dari Naruto-online, dan digabung dunia dari kisah Naruto-real. Jadi mari saya kenalkan tokoh utama saya dicerita kali ini.**

 ** _Warning :_**  
 ** _Beberapa plot dirubah [dengan sengaja] untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit nyambung jadi mohon pengertianya_**

 ** _Budayakan Vote/Komen sebelum baca_**

* * *

 _ **Dairy :**_

 _Semakin aku melihat dunia semakin sulit bagiku untuk tidak mengambil tindakan untuk mereka._

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan Levi, Petra juga Eren, Gara-gara Ulah Shino yang mengendalikan Ratusan Serangga, dikala membersihkan Ruangan.  
kejadian heboh lainya juga terjadi pada Naruto yang kala itu berada diluar gedung ia sedang membersihkan kaca jendela tampa pengaman ataupun alat Manuver, ia dengan berjalan dengan santai didinding dengan kaki Chakra dengan lama. Hal itu membuat sekitarnya menjadi heboh termaksut Hanji yang berteriak histeris layaknya pemandu Sorak yang melihat atraksi Sirkus.

* * *

 **[Sakura here]**  
Dan diposisi Sakura nampak tenang dan jauh dari kericuhan setelah mendapat perintah menolong Erwin dan Mike yang turun tangan membersihkan ruangan kerja. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil map diruang berkas kuharapmasih utuh,"Sahut Mike dan Erwin hanya mengangguk.

"..."

"..."

Setelah kepergian Mike tak ada yang terjadi hanya keduanya yang sibuk membersihkan ruangan dalam kondisi tenang tapi, semua sedikit berubah kala Erwin yang tengah membersihkan meja dan tak sengaja tanganya teriris tajam paku yang mencuat di ujung meja, hingga terluka cukup parah.

"Tangan anda?,"Tanya Sakura menyengit memandang Erwin, ia meletakan sapunya dan mendekati Erwin, dengan datar. "Berdarah!,"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan hanya Luka kecil,"Ucap Erwin mencoba memberikan senyuman kecil, menyikap luka dengan jemarinya untuk meredakan sedikit Darah, bisa dibilang besar karna lukanya adalah garis melitang panjang di telapak tangan. "Sepertinya ada paku meja ini yang lepas hingga bagian tajamnya mengenai tanganku,"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?,"Tanya Sakura memandang datar Luka Erwin, dan gadis bersurai merah itu menunggu reaksi sang Captain yang memandanginya matanya jade diterpa cahaya langit siang.

"Ini!,"Ucap Erwin lalu menunjuk Lukanya pada Sakura,Gadis itu tampa ragu meraih tangan Erwin dan mendekapnya, dengan tangan kiri tangan kananya mulai memijit pelan luka itu ditangan kanan, bersamaan sebuah Cahaya Hijau transparan berpendar hijau memasuki ruam luka yang terbuka lebar. Tak ada pembicara diantara keduanya, Sakura tetap fokus mengalirkan 'Chakra penyembuhan' pada Tangan Erwin sementara Erwin masih diam memandangi apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura," Panggilnya dengan nada Canggung juga takjub.

"Jangan Khawatir tak ada infeksi pada luka itu meski Tertusuk oleh Paku,"Jelas Sakura memandang Erwin dengan nada lega. Usai meneransfer Chakra medisnya dan berhenti, Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan Saputang putih dari Jaketnya dan melap darah yang ada ditangan Erwin, lukanya terlihat tertutup dan menyisahkan beberapa Gurat tipis bekas luka yang tertinggal ditanganya.

 **CLEKT!**

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan membuat baik Erwin dan Sakura melihat kerah pintu dan ternyata itu Mike, yang masuk membawa beberapa buku dan map,usai membantu Vasuf sebelumnya, menyadari kondisi sedikit Dejavu membuat Hidungnya mengempas-ngempis dan matanya menyengit terhadap dua mahluk didepanya."Sepertinya aku menganggu!,"Ucapnya tampa basa-basi dan memandang Sakura."Aku melihat banyak sekali kehebohan Langkah hari ini,mulai melihat Ribuan Serangga keluar dari ruangan secara berbaris, Manusia yang berjalan didinding dan Angin yang bisa melayangkan barang,"Ucapnya.

Sakura menyengit terhadap yang dikatakan Mike,ia tahu jika itu adalah ucapan menjurus tingkah teman-temanya "Karna disini sudah selesai maka saya permisi keluar,"Ucap Sakura memandang Erwin bersamaan kedua tangan mereka saling terlepas."Saya harus bertanya Pada Copral Railevi untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya, apa ada yang harus saya lakukan Captain,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ya kau boleh pergi Haruno Sakura,"

* * *

 **[20 Menit sebelumnya ditempat berbeda]**  
 **{Vasuf Here}**

"LIHATTT DIA SEPERTI CICAKK! LUAR BIASAAAAAAAHHH!,"Hanji berteriak semakin kencang melihat Naruto dan melompat-lompat membuat sekitar semakin ricuh dan mengundang banyak perhatian dari berbagai kalangan.

"Aho~"Komentar Vasuf hanya menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan keributan yang terjadi diluar, saat ini kebetulan dia berada diruangan yang berbeda disebrang gedung yang jendelanya Naruto bersihkan, membuat dia bisa melihatnya dari jendela.

Saat ini ia sedang sibuk membersihkan sebuah ruangan berisi kumpulan buku tua, terilat banyak debu juga Jamur disekitar buku, membuat kondisi tempat itu semakin kacau, beberapa rekanya yang membantu membersihkan ruangan sedang keluar membuang sampah, dan belum juga kembali membuatnya menghelah nafas, tempat itu seperti ruang pembukuan size lebih kecil.

"Sepertinya kalian membawa sesuatu yang aku inginkan Bocah-tampan,"

 **DEG!**

"Siapa kamu?,"Tanya Vasuf datar.

Mata Merah Vasuf membulat, ia menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ada ditanganya dan berbalik, menatap seseorang yang tadi berbicara padanya, lalu bergerak waspada. "Awww...Bocah tampan sekaligus cantik yang galak ya? Mata merahmu boleh juga!,"Ucap Suara itu semakin terdengar main-main, rupanya seorang gadis Cantik, dengan busana dress renda layaknya boneka nampak berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau harus menjawap pertanyaanku..!,"Ucap Vasuf datar. Vasuf nampak menyengit dengan penampilan super nyentrik milik perempuan itu, selama berada didunia dia belum pernah melihat seorang wanita berpakaian seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan didunianya pun tak pernah, gaunya terlalu berenda, bahkan tubuhnya yang seperti maknekin terlalu pucat untuk orang normal.

"Tujuanku kemari menyapa dan bertanya padamu?!,"Ucapnya dengan nada datar, nan tegas. "Dimana Benda itu?,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Benda?,"

"Nampaknya kau belum mau mengatakan dimana benda, yang aku Cari,baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian lebih lama, akan tetapi kalau kalian taksecepatnya memberikan benda itu nampaknya aku harus merebutnya dengan paksa,"Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu berupa pusaran cahaya berwarna hitam-keunguan, kearah Vasuf.

"TUNGGU DULU!,"Bersamaan Sebuah Angin memutari Vasuf menghilangkan Efec bola aneh yang Perempuan itu keluarkan, sebelum mengeluarkan serangan balasan, perempuan itu sudah menghilang dari sana, bersamaan Langkah kaki baru memasuki ruangan dan yang masuk adalah Mike.

"Kenapa tempat ini kembali berantakan, lalu kenapa tatapanmu semakin terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang?,"Tanya Mike menatapdatar Vasuf yang menghembuskan nafas secara kasar, lalu mencoba mencium bau-bau kecurigaan seperti keahlian biasanya.

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa!,"Ucap Vasuf lalu mencoba merapikan buku yang sempat dia jatuhkan dan fokuskembali, sementara Mike ikut membantu Cadet joniornya berbenah namun masih menaruh curiga, meski tidak mempertanyakanya kembali.

* * *

 **[Normal Pov]**  
 **{Kembali kewaktu Normal}**

"Dalam waktu 30 Hari kita akan pergi keLuar tembok untuk membentuk benteng persedian perang, Selain itu kita juga akan membawa Lulusan Cadet baru,"Ucap Mike sembari melempar map luar tembokdan langsung diperiksa oleh Erwin,dan Captain itu mulai mengambil pena juga penggaris.

"Itu pun kalau kita memiliki anggota baru," Sahut Erwin Lantang dan sibuk mengariss spot-spot mana yang akan diurus oleh mereka nantinya.

"Menurutku rencana ini terlalu terburu-buru,"Ucap Mike lalu memandang serius Captainya dengan pandangan tegas,dan hanya mendapat respon dengan senyuman dingin dari Captainya.

"Kau tahu, Posisi Eren saat ini Hanya sementara Saja,kita harus segera membuktikan jika dia berguna bagi Militer pusat, Jika tidak suatu saat Polisi Militer akan bertindak lagi dan menariknya lagi lewat pengadilan dan-,"

"Apa kau tak bisa memberitahukan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya Erwin?, Ini bukan hanya menyangkut Eren melainkan Para Cadet baru pemilik kekuatan aneh itu,"Tanya Mike dengan nada mengintrogasi Erwin serta mencari cela.

"Seperti biasa penciumanmu selalu tajam Mike,"Gurau Erwin.

"Sayang sekali kau berbeda, kau sulit diendus begitu pula caramu berpikir,"

"Jika tiba waktunya aku akan memberitahukan apa yang kupikir dan kurencanakan,"Ucap Erwin menatap cahaya pada jendela yang sudah terlihat menjadi sore. Dan pembicaraan mereka berhenti sampa disitu.

* * *

 **{Where Here}**  
 **[Malamnya]**

Malampun tiba semua orang akhirnya sebagian mendapatkan posisi ruang kamar khusus meski malam itu belum semua orang mendapat ruangan untuk tidur ( _Dikarnakan masih banyak ruang yang belum dibersihkan_ ) diputuskan beberapa orang membuat tenda untuk tidur bersama, kemungkinan sebagian lainya akan didata esokan harinya untuk mendapat kamar baru, Eren mendapatkan ruangan di Castil baru itu, tepatnya berada diruang bawah tanah, dikarnakan Erwin berpikir Eren belum bisa mengendalikan 100% kondisinya, untuk itu agar menjaga sesuatu yang tak diinginkan

Terjadi,misalnya andai Eren berubah sewaktu-waktu ketika mereka berada dibawaTeam akan bisa mengatasinya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tempat tidur, Naruto dan Shino ( _mereka sekamar_ ) berhasil mendapat ruanganya tersendiri, sayangnya Vasuf dan Sakura belum mendapatkan Ruangan yang akhirnya mereka harus menunggu keputusan besok, dan untuk sementara mereka tidur ditenda gabungan.

Sakura menjauhkan segala macam pembicaraan masalah Tittan yang dibicarakan Oleh Hanji tadi,gara-gara Eren yang penasaran penuh tentang expedisi dan juga penelitian Hanji wanita maniac Titan itu menjelaskan sluk beluk dari A sampai Z dan dari Z ke A lagi. Jujur saja Semua orang langsung memutuskan mundur dan pergi setelah hanji mulai mengoceh-dengan mata berbinar ria,dan membiarkan Eren, Naruto, Vasuf, Sakura dan Shino mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Karna tak ada habis-habisnya Naruto yang paling pertama meninggalkan ruangan mengaku ingin kekamar mandi, lalu disusul Vasuf yang bilang ingin tidur, yang ketiga Sakura yang pamit mencari udara segar, yang tersisah hanya Shino juga Eren yang masih mendengarkan Hanji.

Dan disinilah Sakura yang sedang duduk bersandar didekat pohon tak jauh dari Tendanya, Sakura bersyukur Vasuf sudah memilihkan sebuah tempat kasur lipat berseblahan untuk mereka menjaga satu dan yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dihutan yang gelap seperti ini?," Sakura tak menjawab dan menatap sosok yang baru hadir itu, dan sosok itu taklain adalah Levi.

"Aku sedikit mengambil udara segar bagaimana dengan anda?,"Sakura melirik Kedatangan Levi mendekat dan duduk dekat pohon disampingnya.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan,sepertinya mencari udara segar adalah alasan semua orang, setelah pekerjaan panjang,"Jawab Levi memandang sekitar kondisi sudah sepi beberapa penjaga nampak sibuk berjaga,beberapa diantara menjagaserta mengawasi tenda yang berisi Titan yang ditangkap yang bernama Ben dan Sawney.

"Memang!,"Sahut Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada yang sedikit menganjal pada pemikiranku...aku ingin mendapatkan jawaban itu,"Ucap Levi. "Bolehkah aku mendapat jawaban darimu?,"Ucap Levi kemudian lalu memandang Sakura..

* * *

 **[Ditempat Lain]**  
 **{Naruto Pov}**

Selesai dengan urusanku dengan kamar mandi aku memutuskan,untuk menyelusuri koridor kastil sekaligus untuk mencari udara segar, memang tempat ini masih sedikit berdebu akan tetapi tidak sebanyak sebelumnya.

 **[Apa kau tak merasakan seuatu yang Aneh, Kid]** Suara Kurama terengar pelan, namun geraman tak sukanya makin tersiar jelas. **[Perasaanku tidak enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu]**

"Aku begitu juga datteyo, hanya saja semua masih terasa samar,"Ucap Naruto dengan raut serius. "Sah...sebaiknya kita kembali ke Shino sebelum kembali kekamar,"Ucap Naruto.

 **DEG!**

Mata Naruto membulat secara tiba-tiba dia melihat dua orang bertudung pengguna Manuver 3d melewati dinding dan mengarah kearah perkemahan, tidak sengaja ia melihat mereka dengan mata Kurama, keduanya tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto,dan Naruto merasakan hawa membunuh dari keduanya. Dan merasakan insting bahaya yang cukup dikenalnya akan tetapi dia tak mau mengikut campuri masalah orang lain, dan memilih untuk diam tampa bertindak bodoh.

Akan tetapi hari yang dilihat Naruto akan membawa mereka pada suatu kejadian yang tidak mereka duga.

"Hawa tadi?,"Ucap Naruto.

 **[Hawa membunuh]**

"Bukan hanya itu, aku rasa aku mengenali pemilik Hawa itu, tapi entah siapa?,"

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[RABU-10-APRIL -2019]**  
 ***** **Terimakasih** **sudah membaca***


End file.
